Comme une Ombre I : L'Enfant du Noir
by VirginRogue
Summary: En je et en compagnie des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue, par Severus Rogue. L'histoire d'un crapaud qui rêvait d'être un Prince. Sa vision du monde, du haut de son mètre trente et pas plus loin que le bout de son long nez crochu.
1. Préambule

**Préambule**

« Comme une Ombre » doit son existence aux cours d'Occlumencie que Severus donne à Harry, durant le tome 5. Cette histoire est née des _flashs_ que nous a transmis JKR. Par la suite, quand « _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ » est sorti en anglais, j'ai retravaillé le premier tome de l'histoire, pour l'adapter aux révélations faites sur cet énigmatique Severus Rogue.

Depuis, les 153 pages du premier tome se sont transformées en 396 pages et en trois volumes déjà entièrement écrits. Ne reste plus que le quatrième tome à boucler, ce que je devrais faire avant la Toussaint 2007. Celui-ci est déjà avancé de deux chapitres complets et de l'épilogue, écrit depuis bien longtemps, maintenant.

Chaque partie est composée d'un prologue et d'un épilogue, de 21 lignes word chacun. On ne se refait pas : je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une certaine symétrie pour certaines choses.

_Comme une Ombre I : L'Enfant du Noir_ retrace la vie de Severus Rogue, de son admission à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Elle est divisée en 20 chapitres dont voici les titres :

Une lettre, enfin

Un cadeau, pour moi ?

Courageux, brave, érudit ou rusé ?

Grandeur et déchéance

Une plume, pour écrire, pour s'envoler

Lions contre serpent

Des cieux jusqu'en enfer

Ces gens qui nous bouleversent

L'art délicat de la dissimulation

La peur

L'ombre d'un Lord

Dans l'enfer des livres

Le pire souvenir

Quelque chose que personne ne t'a encore offert

Le vent tourne

Tranches de vies

Blanc Noël

Le venin de la rancune

La promesse du Miroir

L'appel de la Gloire

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui auraient déjà croisé cette histoire de nombreuses fois et que je « saoule » à nouveau. Néanmoins, et malgré tout, j'espère sincèrement que certaines d'entres vous prendront la peine de laisser un petit commentaire, positif ou non.

A tous et pour toujours, bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé : En _je_ et en compagnie des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue, par Severus Rogue. L'histoire d'un crapaud qui rêvait d'être un Prince. Sa vision du monde, du haut de son mètre trente et pas plus loin que le bout de son long nez crochu. 


	2. Prologue

_« Je me refuse à accepter cette harmonie supérieure. Je prétends qu'elle ne vaut pas une larme d'enfant, une larme de cette petite victime qui se frappait la poitrine et priait le « Grand Merlin » dans son coin infect ; non elle ne les vaut pas, car ces larmes n'ont pas été rachetées »_

d'après F. DOSTOIEVSKI, Les Frères Karamazov

Prologue

S'agissait-il d'une sorte de repentir ? Une envie de s'expliquer ? Un besoin de se faire comprendre ? Une certaine volonté d'être pardonné ?

Oui, certainement.

Même si rien ne pouvait excuser les actes accomplis ni apaiser l'âme… ou ce qui en restait.

Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Tout avait été pensé. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance puisque c'était la première fois que les mots devenaient conscients.

C'était le silence qui parlait… le même qui répondait.

Rien dans la posture droite de l'homme au regard vide ne montrait le bouleversement intérieur qu'il vivait.

Aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres, fermement scellées, comme l'était son cœur.

On aurait pu le croire endormi si ses yeux avaient été clos ; on aurait pu le croire mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

A quoi cet homme pouvait-il bien penser ? Quelles étaient donc les pensées qui l'absorbaient tant ? Pensait-il seulement ?

Personne n'y prêtait attention, le laissant dériver dans ses songes, alors qu'il s'était installé sous un arbre.

Totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, l'homme revivait ses cauchemars et peurs profondes.

Il se souvenait de sa vie…


	3. Une lettre, enfin

Chapitre 1

Une lettre, enfin

_« Et qu'as-tu pensé quand c'est arrivé ?_

_- Que je venais de trouver ma place »._

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce sombre, trop chaud, même. Mon front dégoulinait de sueur, des perles de transpiration étaient même apparues sur mon nez. Je les sentais qui commençaient à dégringoler, alors que je frottais vigoureusement les tables, avec un torchon de couleur grisâtre. J'étais à peine plus haut que les tables, mon bras devant se tendre pour atteindre le bout.

Tout occupé au labeur difficile et répugnant qui m'incombait, je mis plusieurs minutes avant de me rendre compte que des coups de bec étaient donnés dans la vitre, à l'extérieur. A cause de la saleté qui s'y était incrustée, je ne pouvais pas voir le hibou mais, dès que je lui ouvris la fenêtre, il se mit à hululer, gentiment. C'était la première fois qu'un tel animal se présentait chez nous. D'habitude, nous avions droit aux chiens errants, aux chats affamés ou aux rats loqueteux.

Inquiet, je regardai dans toutes les directions, espérant que mon père ne verrait pas le volatile au pelage fauve me tendre une patte impérieuse. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je pouvais m'emparer de ce que l'étrange oiseau apportait. C'était une lettre.

Sur l'enveloppe, un nom et une adresse étaient inscrits, avec une écriture élégante, soignée. Une écriture que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

_Mr Severus Rogue_

_Pub du « Lointain »_

_Impasse du Fileur_

_Londres_

Retournant l'enveloppe avec curiosité, je vis le seau de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que je comprenais de quoi il s'agissait. Maman m'avait assuré que je la recevrais, moi aussi.

Ma lettre d'admission !

J'allais enfin pouvoir aller à l'école ! Et pas n'importe laquelle : la plus prestigieuse de toutes : Poudlard ! C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Je pourrais enfin quitter cet endroit morne et gris.

Fébrilement, j'ouvris l'enveloppe, découvrant un parchemin de qualité supérieure, où quelques lignes étaient inscrites.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Rogue,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Vous prendrez le train à la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾, à 11 heures précises._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

J'allais prendre l'autre parchemin, pour voir quels étaient les objets dont j'aurais besoin pour l'année scolaire, quand une voix se mit à vociférer, de l'autre coin de la salle.

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de fainéant ?! Je t'avais dit de nettoyer les tables ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as en main ? Donne-moi ça.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, je n'eus d'autre choix que celui de donner ma lettre à mon père, un homme brusque, au caractère ténébreux. Il m'arracha le parchemin des mains, l'approchant de son long nez crochu, pour pouvoir le lire plus facilement.

- Toi aussi, alors ? C'est Poudlard, hein ? Et tu veux que je te félicite, en plus ?

Je déglutis difficilement, alors que je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne voulais en rien forcer mon père. Il disait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là qu'il était plus ou moins « aimable ».

- Termine ton travail, commanda-t-il, la voix dure.

- Et ma lettre ? osais-je demander.

- Je t'ai permis de me poser une question ? Non ! Alors, au boulot !

Je n'ajoutai plus rien, le cœur lourd.

Qu'allait-il faire de ma lettre d'admission ? La montrer à maman ? La brûler ? Il pourrait m'empêcher d'aller à l'école. Il en avait le droit, il était mon père. Il faisait de moi ce que bon lui semblait. Ce n'était pas la peine de protester quand il avait décidé quelque chose. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Continuant mon travail en silence, j'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce que je venais de recevoir. Mieux valait ne pas me réjouir trop vite. Après tout, je n'irais peut-être pas. Même si on venait de me déclarer comme sorcier. Mon père pouvait m'obliger à rester avec lui, jusqu'à ma majorité, pour l'aider à la taverne.

Ce soir, il devait y avoir une sorte de banquet, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, mais je n'en savais pas plus. Mon père n'en avait pas parlé devant moi et ce que je savais, c'était parce que j'avais écouté aux portes, ce qui était formellement interdit ! Si jamais je m'étais fait prendre, j'aurais sans doute passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Severus ? appela une voix nettement plus douce que celle de papa.

- Oui ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que je croisais les yeux noirs de ma mère. Ils me regardaient avec tellement plus de bonté.

- Papa m'a dit pour Poudlard.

- Tu… tu es contente ? questionnais-je, un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

Spontanément, mes pas me guidèrent vers celle qui représentait mon rayon de soleil, celle qui me permettait de survivre dans la noirceur ambiante.

- C'est bien, mon enfant. Je suis certaine que tu seras un grand sorcier, me félicita maman avec une légère caresse sur ma joue pâle. La semaine prochaine, nous irons chercher tes affaires. Au Chemin de Traverse.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, remplis de convoitises. Ce serait la première fois que j'aurais droit à sortir de la maison, pour aller faire des courses, m'amuser, peut-être. Maman m'emmènerait avec elle pour que je puisse acheter mes fournitures scolaires, je verrais des tas de belles choses, je croiserais des gens… Papa n'avait jamais voulu que j'aille à l'extérieur. Il avait bien trop peur que je ne fasse des choses « anormales ». Et du Chemin de Traverse, je n'en connaissais que peu de choses à son sujet. C'était là que des gens comme nous faisaient leurs courses. Maman n'en parlait que rarement, uniquement ces jours où elle avait les yeux vides et un sourire absent. Ces jours où elle m'appelait « mon prince »

- Mais maintenant, tu dois continuer à nettoyer. Des gens importants vont venir ce soir.

C'est avec un sourire aimant qu'elle me dit cela, toujours aussi beau et doux.

Un regain de courage me vint, alors que je m'attelais à la tâche avec plus d'ardeur, espérant terminer mon travail le plus vite possible, pour parler avec elle de Poudlard. Elle me dirait ce qu'il y avait de beau là-bas, ce qu'elle avait fait, dans quelle maison elle avait été, les professeurs qu'elle avait eus, les amis qu'elle avait rencontrés, les leçons qu'elle avait apprises.

Oui, elle me conterait tout cela, comme on raconte une histoire, de sa belle voix si douce, si douce.

Avec une ardeur que je n'avais jamais eue, je me remis au travail, le regard rêveur, pensant aux milles merveilles qui m'attendaient à Poudlard.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Lorsque le soir arriva, la taverne ne paraissait pas plus propre que d'habitude, malgré le labeur que mon père m'avait imposé. C'est comme si des centaines d'années de crasses s'étaient incrustées dans chaque recoin.

- Tu serviras les clients habituels, me grogna mon père, alors que nous étions en train de souper.

Je n'étais pas très grand et mes pieds se balançaient mollement dans le vide, en dessous de ma chaise.

Le repas était, comme chaque soir, immangeable. Maman avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout laisser brûler, ce qui avait le don de rendre mon père fou furieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait presque de bonne humeur… autant qu'un Rogue pouvait l'être. Il avait un mince sourire sur le bord des lèvres, ce qui en soi était déjà une grande réussite. Pour lui, un rictus équivalait presque à un éclat de rire. Il y avait longtemps que je m'étais fait au caractère sombre de mon père, à sa mauvaise humeur, à sa cruauté, à sa bassesse.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire tomber quelque chose, me prévint-il soudain, m'arrachant de mes pensées.

- Non, père.

C'était la première fois qu'il me permettrait de me mêler à ses clients et je n'avais nullement l'intention de le décevoir.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, qui ne voulait décidément pas se vider de ce steak aussi dur qu'une semelle de chaussure. Il faudrait peut-être que je mange, pour ne pas peiner maman.

- J'ai fait un dessert, intervint-elle à ce moment-là, d'une fausse voix enjouée.

- Bonne idée, ma femme, lui dit papa, à mon grand étonnement. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Du flan.

Je retins une grimace dégoûtée. J'avais horreur du flan !

- Mange, fils ! m'ordonna mon père, en me lançant une potée de dessert flasque.

S'il y avait bien une personne en laquelle je ne désobéirais jamais, c'était bien papa. Aussi, je me forçai à avaler tout le ravier, avec une mine plus ou moins réjouie.

- Va dans la salle, maintenant.

Je me levai précipitamment, pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de me punir pour mon manque de rapidité et je me rendis dans la pièce qui servait de pub.

Retournant l'écriteau qui indiquait « ouvert-fermé », je m'installai derrière le bar, en attendant les premiers clients.

Les habitués, je les connaissais. Depuis toujours, j'accompagnais mes parents à leur lieu de travail. Lorsque j'eus l'âge d'espionner, je me cachais derrière le comptoir, pour écouter ce qui se disait. Je me pliais en deux, dans une minuscule commode, entre les bouteilles de vieil alcool et les chips périmés. Je n'ignorais donc rien du métier peu ragoûtant de tenancier, même si père ne m'avait jamais rien appris. Les clients avaient tous le même profil : des personnes aussi sales que la taverne, avec des mines conspiratrices, des regards torves. Des alcooliques pour la plupart. Certains me faisaient même peur. Ils avaient un langage grossier, des manières doucereuses qui ne me plaisaient pas. Parfois, il leur arrivait même de se montrer entreprenant avec maman. Dans ces moments-là, j'aurais pu sentir les effluves d'alcool qu'ils dégageaient.

- Hé, gamin ! m'apostropha justement une voix grasse. Apporte-moi un whisky.

L'homme venait d'entrer dans le pub, si discrètement que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il était habillé avec des vêtements de couleur grise, passablement usés par le temps. Celui-là, je le connaissais. Il lui fallait toujours au moins une bouteille et demi avant de parler et de s'épancher sur sa triste vie, misérable à en pleurer, selon sa propre expression.

- Ca fait deux shillings, dis-je, une fois le verre amené en face de lui.

- Deux ? Les prix ont augmenté, c'est ça ? rugit-il, tout en farfouillant dans une de ses nombreuses poches. Et t'es qui, toi, d'abord ?

- Non, monsieur. Ce sont les mêmes tarifs qu'hier. Et je suis le fils du patron.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il en me tendant des piécettes, que je pris grand soin de compter. Tu me fais pas confiance ?

- C'est… c'est mon père qui m'a dit de bien compter, répliquai-je, en signe d'excuse.

- Va jouer plus loin, maintenant. J'ai pas envie de voir ta sale face de rat devant moi.

Je reculai de dix bons pas, ne voulant pas que l'homme aille se plaindre auprès de mon père. Autant rester dans les bonnes grâces des clients, même si ceux-ci n'étaient que des poivrots. Comme papa.

- Petit, m'appela alors une autre personne.

Celle-là, je ne l'avais jamais vue.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, au regard bleu glacé. Sa tête était recouverte par une capuche sombre, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment être reconnu. Ses vêtements paraissaient luxueux, de première main.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Apporte-moi un verre de dragon bulle.

- Pardon ?

Je ne connaissais pas cette boisson. Père ne l'avait jamais mentionnée et j'étais certain qu'aucun client ne l'avait réclamée, avant ce soir.

- C'est vrai, soupira l'homme en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure de dégoût. J'avais oublié que j'étais dans un bar pour moldus. Donne-moi de ton meilleur alcool, alors.

Papa disait toujours que rien n'égalait le scotch, accompagné de trois glaçons. Je me précipitai au comptoir, pour satisfaire ce nouveau client qui paraissait bien riche.

- Voilà, dis-je, en revenant aussi vite que me le permettait le verre rempli de l'alcool fort.

- Bon garçon, tiens pour toi.

Interloqué, je tendis la main, ne parvenant pas à en croire mes yeux. L'homme venait de me donner une pièce d'or, en plus de l'argent pour la boisson.

- Je… monsieur… vous…, balbutiai-je.

- Garde-le. C'est un galion. Tu le mérites pour le travail que tu fais.

C'est comme si une chaleur se répandait dans mon cœur. Quelqu'un remarquait enfin que je faisais un travail de forçat et m'en récompensait. C'était la première fois que je recevais quelque chose pour le travail accompli. Et en argent sorcier en plus !

- Merci, monsieur.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Va maintenant.

J'obéis, tout en me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

- Gamin ! appela une nouvelle fois un client.

Avec un soupir, je me rendis vers celui qui venait de m'interpeller, tout en priant les esprits miséricordieux (s'ils existaient) pour que la journée se finisse le plus vite possible.

En règle générale, mon père fermait le pub aux alentours de deux heures du matin, quand les derniers clients n'étaient que des soudards qu'il fallait chasser à coups de pieds.

- On m'a dit que tu allais à Poudlard, cette année ? demanda le client fortuné, alors que je lui apportais un deuxième scotch.

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai reçu ma lettre ce matin.

- C'est bien. Où étais-tu à l'école, avant ?

Avec consternation, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer de honte.

- Je restais à la taverne, monsieur. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école.

Les yeux bleus me détaillèrent avec intérêt, comme si j'étais un spécimen rare qu'il fallait absolument disséquer pour le connaître.

- Tu sais lire et calculer, j'espère ?

- Oh oui ! Maman m'a appris. Je sais même écrire !

- Il vaut mieux, ironisa-t-il. Tu as quel âge ? Onze, douze ans ?

- Je vais avoir onze ans en janvier, monsieur.

- Assieds-toi, un instant, petit, m'intima l'homme.

Horrifié, je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête avec inquiétude. Non ! Je n'en avais pas le droit. Si mon père arrivait et qu'il me voyait discuter, au lieu de travailler…

- N'aie crainte. C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de venir, pour discuter avec toi.

- Avec moi ? m'étonnai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas tant de question, Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, signe qu'il me connaissait peut-être vraiment.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Mais cela doit rester un secret. Connais-tu les Arts Sombres ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux, je me contentai d'acquiescer.

Bien sûr que je les connaissais. Les seuls ouvrages sorciers qui se trouvaient à la maison concernaient les Arts Sombres. Etant curieux de tout, intéressé d'apprendre sans cesse de nouvelles choses, j'avais lu tous les grimoires que contenait le double fond de la valise de maman.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par ce que tu connais.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis ma mère apparaître dans la salle, son visage chiffonné encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle venait prendre la relève du service, comme si elle savait que je serais occupé à autre chose.

Avec avidité, j'écoutai l'homme, un inconnu dont je ne connaissais même le prénom, me parler de ce qu'il savait sur la Magie Noire.

* * *

Bon, eh bien voilà ! Je poste donc le premier chapitre ce de tome 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je posterai d'ici à ce soir le chapitre 2, normalement, parce qu'après, je pars en vacances pour quelques jours. 


	4. Un cadeau, pour moi ?

Comme promis, voici un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. La semaine prochaine, je posterai la suite

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un cadeau, pour moi ?

_« Et était-ce un beau présent ?_

_- Il me comblait au-delà de tout »._

La semaine suivante, alors que j'avais la permission de dormir un peu plus tard, je fus tiré de mes rêves par des cris et des pleurs.

Les yeux encore collés de sommeil, je me levai, somnolant. Mais un nouveau hurlement, suivi d'une chute de chaises, me réveilla totalement.

Inquiet, je me précipitai dans la cuisine miteuse, sachant très bien ce que j'y trouverais : maman, échevelée, le visage en sang, qui pleurait.

- Maman ? appelai-je, la voix tremblante.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas et c'est la peur au ventre que je rentrai dans la petite pièce.

- Maman ?

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, maintenant.

La pièce était vide.

- M'man ?

- Elle est sortie, me répondit alors une voix qui me faisait froid dans le dos, qui me pétrifiait comme aucune autre ne pourrait le faire : celle de mon père.

- Je… j'ai entendu du bruit, balbutiai-je en me retournant vers l'homme violent qui était aussi mon géniteur.

J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il prenne cela pour de l'insolence, de l'irrespect.

- Va t'habiller, nous devons aller au pub. Tu as du travail dans la salle de réception.

Le mot était pompeux pour désigner cette mansarde qui servait à recevoir des poivrots mais je m'abstins, comme toujours, du moindre commentaire.

- Dépêche-toi, Severus ! gronda mon père, impatient.

Filant à nouveau vers ma chambre, je m'y habillai en quatrième vitesse, pour me rendre directement à la taverne. Celle-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres, à peine, de la maison.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Il était passé midi de plusieurs heures quand ma mère nous rejoignit, des sacs lourds lui encombrant les bras.

Me précipitant vers elle, je voulus la décharger mais la voix sèche de mon père m'en empêcha :

- Laisse ça, Severus.

L'ordre avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et je sursautai avec violence, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Oui, père.

Je les laissai seuls pour retourner dans la « salle de réception ».

- Qu'as-tu encore acheté ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez de dettes comme cela ? vociférait mon père.

Même si je me trouvais dans une autre pièce, je n'avais pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses cris d'ivrogne. Et maman, si soumise, ne disait pas un mot, trop effrayée par son époux.

- Va ranger ça dans la réserve ! finit-il par ordonner.

Normalement, aujourd'hui, je devais aller au Chemin de Traverse avec maman. Mais vu l'humeur de mon père, je resterais certainement encore cloîtré à la taverne.

- Severus ?

La voix douce de maman.

D'une seule traite, je me retournai vers elle, le visage illuminé d'un sourire soulagé. Peut-être que nous irions faire les courses, après tout !

- Es-tu prêt ? Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ca ne dérange pas papa ? demandai-je, inquiet de la réaction de mon géniteur. Tu as peut-être acheté beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas dépenser les sous de papa.

Je récitais toujours les mêmes phrases quand maman me proposait de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. J'étais rongé par la peur de ce qui arriverait à cette femme si mon père se rendait compte qu'elle avait épuisé les maigres ressources du ménage. Bien souvent, elle se ralliait à mon avis et je gardais les mêmes tenues, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop usées ou vraiment trop petites pour que je puisse encore les mettre.

- Il veut que son héritier ait tout ce dont il a besoin pour suivre ses études.

J'acquiesçai, soulagé. J'aimais bien aussi quand j'avais droit à de belles choses, presque neuves.

Juste avant de partir, je demandai à maman pour repasser par la maison et, une fois là-bas, je me ruai dans la mansarde qui me servait de chambre, pour prendre, dans le fond de mon matelas, là où un trou s'était formé à cause de l'usure, les trois gallions que l'homme fortuné qui m'apprenait tant de choses m'avait donnés.

- Nous allons prendre le bus jusque chez des amis. Ils ont un réseau de cheminette.

J'ignorais que maman avait des amis mais j'évitai de lui en faire la réflexion. De toute façon, les « amis » en question n'étaient pas là et leur maison, vaste et belle, paraissait abandonnée depuis des années. Ma mère dégagea une clé rouillée de sous un pot de fleurs ébréché et elle nous emmena directement vers la cheminée nue et noire. Elle passa la première.

- Chemin de Traverse ! proclamai-je, fièrement, en lançant la poudre.

Une sensation de vertige m'envahit, alors que j'effectuais le chemin nécessaire pour arriver à destination. Le sol arrivait trop vite, je le voyais s'avancer vers moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Avec un cri, je protégeai mon visage, juste avant de sentir un choc. J'étais assis sur du carrelage.

- Tu vas bien, Severus ? me questionna maman, en m'aidant à me relever.

Toussant à cause de la saleté qui encombrait la cheminée que nous venions d'emprunter, je ne pus que hocher la tête affirmativement. Oui, j'allais bien mais j'avais eu un peu peur quand même.

Maman me sourit en me tendant un mouchoir de couleur grisâtre.

- Frotte-toi le visage, tu es plein de suie.

- Merci.

Les gens qui étaient attablés au pub où nous venions d'atterrir me regardaient avec amusement.

Pour une entrée dans le monde, j'aurais certainement pu faire plus distingué. Mais un Rogue n'était pas distingué. Il était un Rogue. Et c'était tout.

- Viens, m'enjoignit maman, la mine un peu chiffonnée, comme toujours.

Je n'avais pas encore pris attention à elle, jusqu'à ce que je remarque l'ecchymose qu'elle avait sur le bras et qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher avec son pull rapiécé.

- Avance, Severus.

Elle avait intercepté mon regard et n'en éprouvait plus que honte.

Je comprenais sa gêne. Je la partageais depuis assez longtemps, maintenant. Quand on faisait quelque chose de mal, on recevait une correction. _Parce que nous n'étions pas assez parfaits_, selon papa. Et il avait raison. C'était nos défauts qui le mettaient en colère. Toujours. J'essayais d'être le plus irréprochable possible, selon son modèle de conception de la perfection. J'y arrivais presque depuis quatre mois !

- Que veux-tu faire en premier lieu ? me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faussement enjouée. Chercher tes manuels scolaires ou tes vêtements ? Il faudra aussi te prendre une baguette.

Une baguette… J'allais enfin avoir une baguette magique ! Mes yeux brillants durent me trahir car c'est là qu'elle me conduisit en premier. J'étais tellement émerveillé que je ne vis rien autour de moi. Aucune autre boutique, pas une seule personne n'avait autant d'attrait à mes yeux que le mot « baguette magique ». On doit être fort avec une baguette. Même si on n'est pas parfait.

- Bonjour, madame, salua le vendeur, un type chauve, avec de grosses lunettes carrées sur le nez. Vous venez chercher une baguette pour le petit ?

Evidemment, pensai-je. Pourquoi serions-nous là aussi non ?!

- J'ai eu un bel arrivage de baguettes d'occasion, la semaine dernière. Je vais voir s'il en reste encore.

D'occasion.

J'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu, pour ne pas vexer maman. J'aurais dû le savoir qu'une neuve coûtait trop cher… Peut-être qu'avec mes trois galions, je pourrais en avoir une belle ?

- Maman ? appelai-je, tout bas, pour que l'homme, dans sa réserve, ne m'entende pas.

- Oui ?

- J'ai des sous, on pourrait peut-être en acheter une nouvelle, non ?

Elle eut un sourire rempli de tristesse.

- Garde ton argent, mon petit. Une baguette d'occasion, ce n'est pas bien vilain, tu verras.

- Oui, maman.

- Voilà, voilà ! s'écria le vendeur, revenant fort à propos.

Dans ses mains, il tenait quatre morceaux de bois. L'un était plus foncé que les autres et n'avait pas une seule griffe.

- C'est du bois d'ébène, m'expliqua le marchand, en captant mon œil curieux. Tu veux la prendre en main ?

- Je ne sais pas…

J'étais inquiet. Pour qu'une baguette de seconde main soit aussi bien conservée, c'est qu'elle devait être très chère.

- Elle est à combien ? interrogea maman.

Elle avait l'habitude de marchander. Papa disait, quand il était dans un bon jour, qu'elle était la reine du marchandage !

- Treize gallions et sept noises, renseigna le vendeur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Et celle-là ? demandai-je, sans laisser à ma mère le temps de répondre, en désignant la baguette la plus laide des quatre.

- C'est du pin, dit-il. Elle fait un peu plus de six gallions. Mais si vous la prenez, je vous offre un étui avec.

- Non !

C'était la voix de maman. Elle avait l'air choquée, alors que je venais de prendre la « baguette magique » entre les mains.

- Nous prenons celle en ébène.

Le vendeur sourit.

- Bien… Bien, fit-il, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres fines.

- Mais elle est trop chère, soufflai-je.

- Ne me contredis pas, Severus. Peut-il voir s'il la tient bien en main ?

- Mais bien sûr.

L'homme devenait mielleux en comprenant que nous allions vraiment prendre la plus coûteuse de toutes.

Les doigts tremblants, je m'emparai du bout de bois sombre. Un picotement bienheureux me traversa l'échine et, de mon autre main, je le caressai presque amoureusement. Elle avait l'air d'être neuve.

- Elle te plait ? interrogea ma mère.

- Oui.

- Voici votre argent, marchand.

- Merci bien, belle dame, fit-il avec obligeance.

Même maman ne se laissa pas prendre au mensonge. Elle n'était pas belle et le savait. Son visage était tout plissé par les peines subies et ses cheveux, déjà gris, n'avaient rien de soigné. Elle était maigre comme un clou et se tenait courbée, comme si le poids de ses tracas pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules frêles.

En sortant de la boutique, elle m'arrêta, alors que j'avançais, sans même regarder où je mettais les pieds.

- Tu es content ?

- Oh oui ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas très difficile puisque c'était le seul.

- Brave prince, me dit-elle.

Elle avait à nouveau ce pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Nous allons voir pour tes robes, maintenant.

- On ne peut pas aller chercher mes livres, avant ?

J'avais le regard avide de celui qui venait de voir les réserves de la banque de Gringotts.

- Si tu préfères.

- Oui !

C'était presque ma fête, aujourd'hui. J'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais, c'était moi qui décidais.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

En rentrant à la maison, nous avions les bras chargés de nos achats et un sourire heureux flottait sur mes lèvres, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'y enlever.

- Regarde, papa, dis-je, en me précipitant vers mon père, oubliant un instant l'homme dangereux qu'il était.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler PERE !

Son expression était terrible et je reculai avec effroi, ma baguette serrée contre mon cœur. Avec une baguette magique, on n'était pas si fort que ça, en fait.

- P… pardon, balbutiai-je, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Pardon qui ? rugit-il.

- Pardon, père.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Dans mon dos, maman soupira. Je ne savais si c'était d'inquiétude ou d'exaspération.

- Il est dommage que tant de mois d'efforts soient anéantis par une parole malencontreuse, fils.

- Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi, père.

Je regardais mes chaussures aux bouts usés.

- C'est bien cela que je te reproche, cracha l'homme au nez crochu. Tu n'as pas de cervelle.

- Vous avez raison, père. Je suis un idiot.

- Et tu es mon seul héritier en plus !

Cette fois, l'accusation n'était pas dirigée contre moi mais contre maman. Elle n'avait jamais su avoir d'autre enfant après moi.

- Qu'avais-tu à me montrer ?

Le ton s'était radouci sensiblement. Sa hargne avait disparu pour un temps.

- Ma… ma baguette.

- Montre donc ce jouet de pacotille.

Hésitant, je lui tendis le précieux morceau de bois.

- Elle te va bien, fut la conclusion de mon père, après de longues minutes d'études intensives.

Cela sonnait presque comme un compliment et lorsque je repris ma baguette, pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important.


	5. Courageux, brave, érudit ou rusé ?

Chapitre 3

Courageux, brave, érudit ou rusé ?

_« Que représentait ce choix, pour toi ?_

_- Il représentait tout ce que je pouvais prouver aux autres »._

Traînant une valise aussi grande que moi, bien plus lourde que le poids que je devais avoir, même tout mouillé, j'amorçai mon entrée dans le monde, en traversant le mur qui marquait le passage vers la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais enfilé des vêtements « neufs » achetés lors de ma sortie au Chemin de Traverse. C'était un pantalon qui avait dû être noir – maintenant gris – et un T-shirt dans les mêmes tons.

Maman n'avait pas pu m'accompagner à la gare, parce que mon père avait besoin d'elle pour quelque obscure raison à la taverne.

J'avais traversé seul la moitié de Londres, mon bagage encombrant derrière moi.

J'avais d'abord pris un bus bondé, avant de m'orienter vaille que vaille jusque la gare.

Sur le quai, il y avait un monde de fou ! Des tas d'enfants de mon âge, ou plus âgés, promenaient partout, bousculant, s'excusant, criant à tue tête… Même le pub était moins bruyant que la cacophonie qui imprégnait cet endroit, mythique entre tous.

- Tu veux un coup de main, petit ? me demanda une voix aimable derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement, pour croiser un regard bleu que j'avais déjà vu. C'était l'inconnu fortuné qui m'avait appris tant de choses !

Que faisait-il là ?!

- Je suis venu conduire mon fils, expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Et ce disant, il s'empara de ma valise, pour la hisser sans difficulté à l'intérieur du train. Dans moins de trois minutes, celui-ci se mettrait en route.

- Merci, dis-je, simplement. C'est gentil.

- Je ne suis pas gentil. Bonne chance, à Poudlard, Severus.

Il me tendit la main. Je la pris, me sentant soudain important.

Puis, l'homme disparut.

- Tu peux me laisser passer ? questionna une voix enfantine.

A la place de celui qui m'avait aidé se tenait un jeune garçon, de mon âge. Lui aussi avait une grosse valise, avec les initiales « RJL ». Il attendait que je libère l'entrée du wagon pour pouvoir s'y engouffrer.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les compartiments, à la recherche d'une place où je pourrais m'installer. En voyant un désert, je m'y précipitai, trop timide pour approcher d'autres étudiants.

J'étais à peine assis que le train se mit à siffler et que les portes extérieures se fermèrent. Le départ était imminent.

- Il y a de la place ici ? demanda « RJL ».

- Comme tu vois.

Ma réponse avait été plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu et je me mordis les lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Remus, salua-t-il, dès qu'il fut assis en face de moi. Remus Lupin.

Le train s'était mis en marche et prenait peu à peu de la vitesse.

- Severus Rogue.

- Tu es en première année, comme moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu es petit pour ton âge.

Ce n'était pas une insulte mais je le pris comme tel. Je me redressai, pour en imposer un peu plus. Papa me disait toujours que j'étais aussi chétif qu'une fillette. Ca me mortifiait à chaque fois. Et que ce garçon, alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas, me le fasse remarquer me mettait en colère.

- J'aurai onze ans en janvier, sifflai-je.

- J'ai eu onze ans le mois passé.

Il avait un regard candide et adulte en même temps. Je ne savais que penser de quelqu'un qui paraissait innocent jusqu'à la moelle mais qui, pourtant, semblait emprunt d'une gravité toute mûre.

- Tes parents sont sorciers ? continua-t-il dans son investigation pleine de naïveté.

- Oui.

Mensonge honteux : seule maman avait été à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Moi, je suis moitié moitié. Mon père est un moldu et ma mère une sorcière.

Je roulai des yeux.

Il avait l'air honoré d'être un sang-mêlé.

- Je vis dans une banlieue de Londres, pas très loin de la gare, expliqua Remus. Et toi ?

- Aussi.

Mes réponses laconiques n'avaient pas l'air de le perturber outre mesure et son babillage incessant était rempli de joie et d'excitation.

Un véritable enfant !

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux ! Depuis que j'avais reçu ma lettre, je ne pensais qu'à cela. Dans quelle maison serais-je envoyé ?

J'avais aussi un peu peur de la façon avec laquelle on était réparti. Maman avait assuré que cela ne faisait pas mal. Néanmoins, je m'interrogeais. Comment pouvait-on déterminer la maison de quelqu'un, rien qu'en une seule soirée ? C'était impossible de voir à l'intérieur des gens, comme ça. Même si le directeur était Albus Dumbledore, celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. J'avais tout lu sur lui. Et sur Poudlard. Avec l'argent économisé, je m'étais offert « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et « Les Grands sorciers contemporains ».

Maman ne m'a jamais dit dans quelle maison elle était. Peut-être pour que je ne sois pas influencé et que je n'y aille pas.

Je savais qu'il y avait quatre maisons, à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Bien que sachant vaguement ce qu'elles représentaient, je ne pouvais me targuer d'être au courant au point de choisir logiquement celle où j'aimerais me rendre.

- Ma mère a été à Poufsouffle. Elle dit que c'est une bonne maison. Les plus braves vont là.

- Sais-tu ce que signifiait le mot « brave », dans l'Antiquité ? demandai-je, un peu ironique.

Comme mon compagnon de route secouait la tête de dénégation, je répondis :

- Cela désignait un simplet.

- Maman n'est pas bête ! s'écria-t-il scandalisé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était.

Mais je me faisais avoir à mon propre jeu. Mon père me disait toujours que j'étais sans cervelle, stupide. Maman m'appelait « brave ange ». Peut-être que j'irais à Poufsouffle. Serais-ce une humiliation pour papa, de savoir que son seul héritier avait été dans cette maison ? Il disait que les braves étaient des perdants.

Non !

Le mot « brave » devait désigner autre chose, certainement. Je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour savoir quoi, voilà tout.

- Des bonbons ? Dragées de Berthie Crochue, Dents sanglantes, Chocogrenouilles, Crème Flamèche, scandait une voix, à l'extérieur du compartiment.

Lupin me regardait, comme si j'avais la réponse à ce qu'il se passait.

Comme il était curieux, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une femme, habillée en rose bonbon, qui poussait un chariot plein de sucreries.

- Hé bien, mon mignon, lui dit-elle. Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai pas assez d'argent, lui répondit Remus, la mine piteuse. Et toi Severus ? questionna-t-il, en se tournant vers moi.

- Il ne me faut rien.

J'étais trop fier pour avouer que moi non plus je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter des friandises, même si mes vêtements, encore plus miteux que ceux de Lupin, parlaient pour moi, aussi sûrement que si je l'avais crié sur tous les toits.

- Bonne route alors, s'écria la femme enrubannée, en continuant son chemin dans le couloir du train.

Le regard envieux envers ceux qui allaient pouvoir s'acheter des bonbons, Remus referma la porte du compartiment, nous isolant à nouveau des autres.

- Mon père n'a pas une très bonne situation professionnelle, déclara Lupin, pour se justifier.

- Ca ne me regarde pas.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, auxquels je ne m'attardai pas.

Je venais de le classer dans « les personnes insignifiantes qui n'avaient aucun orgueil » et cela seul suffisait à me le rendre antipathique.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

C'était le soir quand nous arrivâmes enfin à Pré-au-Lard.

Devant nous, une immensité noire, seulement percée par quelques lueurs vacillantes de lampes à pétrole.

- Les premières années ?! cria une voix bourrue. Venez ici, les premières années ! Allons, on se dépêche.

Avec un frisson d'inquiétude, je pus distinguer celui qui nous hélait avec si peu de distinction. C'était un homme immense, encore plus parce que je le voyais de ma petite taille. Il était bien plus grand qu'un homme ordinaire. Il avait une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes. Son long manteau ne recouvrait pas tout à fait le ventre proéminant qu'il avait et la lampe qu'il tenait à la main devait peser une tonne, tant elle était massive.

- Nous prenons les barques, expliquait l'homme. Toutes les premières années viennent par le lac, c'est bien plus joli.

J'étais dans une longue file d'élèves, tous du même âge que moi, qui devaient craindre, comme moi, leur entrée à Poudlard. Excitation et angoisse se mêlaient dans mon cœur, comme cela devait se mêler dans le leur.

- Surtout, ne vous penchez pas ! Il y a un calmar géant qui se ferait une joie de vous manger comme en-cas !

L'avertissement de notre guide me glaça les veines, alors que je montais dans la barque, avec mille et une précautions, pour ne pas la faire tanguer.

- Grouille-toi ! m'ordonna un élève, juste derrière moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire chavirer l'embarcation, lui répondis-je, sur le même ton exaspéré.

- Idiot, persifla-t-il, en poussant, pour m'obliger à me hâter.

Les jambes tremblantes, je trouvai une place assise, dans le fond de la petite barque et je ne bougeai plus d'un pouce.

Mais petit à petit, le spectacle qui apparaissait devant mes yeux me fit sortir de mon immobilité craintive. Juste en face de moi se dressait, majestueux et inébranlable, le château de Poudlard, étincelant de milles feux.

- Entrons, intima l'homme hirsute, quand nous débarquâmes tous.

En cet instant, je ne savais où poser le regard, tout m'attirait. J'étais dans le hall, je m'émerveillais devant la belle porte d'entrée, je regardais avec avidité les boiseries, les tableaux, le grand escalier…

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, dit une voix revêche, près de l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une salle.

La femme qui venait de prendre la parole était grande et maigre. Ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon serré, étaient poivre et sel. Son regard, perçant, était à moitié dissimulé derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, se présenta-t-elle.

Comme les autres, je ne prononçai pas un mot, trop impressionné.

- Dans quelques minutes aura lieu la cérémonie de la Répartition qui désignera pour chacun d'entre vous la maison à laquelle vous serez attaché, durant toute votre scolarité. Allons-y.

J'emboîtai le pas à mes compagnons, le regard résolument braqué sur mes chaussures, pour ne pas que ma peur transperce dans mon regard et que quelqu'un puisse l'intercepter.

Soudain, je fus arrêté, en même temps que les autres premières années. A quelques mètres de moi, un simple tabouret, sur lequel était posé un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs, dans un passé lointain.

- Quand je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez jusqu'à ce siège, où vous allez vous asseoir. Ensuite, je mettrai le Choipeau sur votre tête, pour qu'il désigne la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez.

Un chapeau ? Sur la tête ? C'était _ça_ qui allait décider de mon avenir, pour les sept ans que je passerais ici ? J'étais médusé !

Mais l'un des plis du chapeau, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une bouche, s'ouvrit, pour se mettre à chanter :

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poulhard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez plutôt à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Longtemps, je restai avec la chanson dans la tête, oublieux de ce qui m'entourait. Je tournais et retournais sans cesse les paroles, pour m'en imprégner, pour deviner, peut-être, où je serais envoyé.

Mais les noms défilaient rapidement et, bien vite, mon tour arriva, sans que je puisse même me souvenir de ceux qui étaient passés avant moi.

- Rogue, Severus ! appela la directrice adjointe.

Les genoux faisant des castagnettes et les mains tremblantes, je me dirigeai vers le Choipeau. McGonagall le tenait suspendu au-dessus de moi, en attendant que je m'installe sur le tabouret. Dès qu'il fut mis sur ma tête, j'entendis une voix résonner, uniquement perceptible par moi puisqu'elle parlait à mon cœur.

_« Tu n'as ni la loyauté infaillible des Poufsouffle, ni la force et le courage des Gryffondor. L'avidité que tu mets pour apprendre chaque chose, ton savoir sans cesse en attente de nouvelles connaissances te prédestinent à Serdaigle. Pourtant, dans ton cœur et ton âme, je sens le désir ardent de celui qui veut prouver quelque chose, d'une personne prête à tout pour devenir quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que je t'envoie à…_

- SERPENTARD ! »

Le nom avait retenti dans toute la grande salle et, d'un côté de la pièce, j'entendis des applaudissements enthousiastes.

Serpentard… Est-ce que papa serait content de me voir à Serpentard ? Est-ce là que maman avait été ?

- Bienvenue à toi ! me dit un garçon plus âgé, en me tendant une main sympathique. Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy. Je suis préfet.

Je lui serrai la main, peu confiant dans ma propre voix pour ne fut-ce que prononcer un seul mot.

Celui qui m'accueillait avec tant de chaleur avait pourtant le regard froid, comme un glacier.

Et ce devait être cela Poudlard. Un monde de paradoxe où je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : trouver ma place.

* * *

Bon, voilà l'entrée triomphante de Severus à Poudlard. Dans les prochains chapitres, vous le verrez évoluer dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. En espérant que cela vous plaise... 


	6. Grandeur et déchéance

Chapitre 4

Grandeur et déchéance

_« Qu'as-tu ressenti, à ce moment-là ?_

_- Que je touchais le fond d'un puits »._

Le lendemain matin, en recevant mon horaire de la semaine, des mains du préfet, Lucius Malefoy, je pus enfin me dire que j'étais devenu un véritable étudiant de Poudlard.

Cette nuit, je n'avais presque pas dormi, tant j'étais énervé par les évènements qui s'étaient succédés au cours de la soirée.

Dans mon lit, moelleux, douillet et spacieux, je ne cessais de me retourner, me demandant ce que les prochains jours annonceraient. C'était déjà une première victoire pour moi. J'étais dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie et j'allais étudier des tas de choses nouvelles, toujours plus.

- On commence par le cours de Métamorphose, me dit un autre élève de première année.

Je ne me rappelais pas son nom, bien qu'il ait dû me le dire au début du déjeuner.

- Tu sais ce que c'est comme cours ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh… un peu, soufflai-je.

- Ben dis-nous, alors ! commanda la voix impérieuse d'une fille.

Celle-ci avait des paupières lourdes qui cachaient à demi ses yeux bleus perçants.

- Bellatrix Black, se présenta-t-elle, en tendant une main élégante… à mon voisin de table.

Je rougis furieusement, alors que j'avais moi-même avancé la main pour la saluer.

Elle se contenta de me retourner un regard distant.

- Evan Rosier, salua-t-il à son tour. Et toi ?

C'était à moi que la question s'adressait et je répondis vivement :

- Severus Rogue.

- Moi, c'est Elias McNair, ajouta un autre, qui était assis juste à côté de Bellatrix.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir pour notre premier cours. Nous aurons déjà du mal à trouver la bonne salle, intervint une fille, à l'aspect fragile.

Je me tournai vers elle, pour l'étudier plus à loisir. Elle devait être encore plus petite que moi et ses cheveux roux étaient tout emmêlés, comme si la brosse était un instrument inconnu d'eux. Ses yeux étaient dorés, grands. Son nez – un horrible machin en trompette – était couvert de tâches de son, ce qui donnait une note encore plus drôle à l'ensemble de sa personne.

- Florence Silver, fit-elle, en me décochant un sourire timide.

Je détournai les yeux, la rayant totalement de mes pensées. Personne inintéressante.

Comme les autres se levaient, je fis de même, mon planning bien serré dans mon poings.

Contrairement aux autres, je n'avais pas encore pris mon cartable, celui-ci n'étant certainement pas assez solide pour supporter tous les cours et je me ruai jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard, pour aller chercher les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour l'avant-midi.

Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait personne à part moi. Je devais être le seul à ne pas emporter mon sac pour le petit déjeuner…

- Métamorphose et Botanique.

Rapidement, je pris le petit sac de toile grise qui me servait de sacoche et je mis mon nécessaire d'écriture, ainsi que les deux livres utiles et quelques parchemins pour prendre des notes.

En sortant de la salle commune, j'eus quelques difficultés à trouver le bon chemin, pas encore habitué aux dédales de couloirs qui agrémentaient le château de Poudlard.

En arrivant devant la porte de la classe de Métamorphose, je respirai un grand coup, me rendant compte que j'avais plusieurs minutes de retard. Je savais que le professeur était McGonagall, la femme revêche qui nous avait accueillis hier soir et je me demandais ce qu'elle allait dire de mon entrée intempestive.

- Monsieur Rogue, siffla-t-elle, dès que j'eus poussé le battant de la porte. Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, alors que les autres ricanaient.

- Je m'excuse, professeur. J'ai été chercher mes cours.

Mon excuse eut l'air de la satisfaire, du moins à moitié, puisqu'elle me fit signe d'entrer et de m'installer.

Il ne restait qu'une place sur le devant de la salle et je m'y glissai prestement.

Comme je sortais mes affaires, McGonagall dit :

- Je retire un point à Serpentard pour votre retard, monsieur Rogue.

Mortifié, je hochai la tête, tout en m'emparant de ma plume.

- La Métamorphose, commença le professeur, est un cours qui demande assiduité, régularité et attention.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et quand le cours prit fin, j'avais déjà rempli près d'un rouleau de parchemin de ce que l'enseignante avait raconté.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- C'est malin ! Tu nous as déjà fait perdre des points ! ragea Elias, en marchant à côté de moi, alors que nous nous rendions dans les serres, où le cours de Botanique devait avoir lieu.

- Je suis désolé, marmonnai-je, mon sac serré contre moi.

Mon cartable n'avait aucune lanière et j'étais bien obligé de le tenir dans mes bras, ce qui me rendait un peu ridicule.

- Ben la prochaine fois, tu éviteras d'arriver en retard, me précisa McNair.

Je lui trouvais un air de brute, avec son nez empâté et son regard torve.

Préférant ne rien répliquer, j'accélérai mon pas, pour gagner une certaine distance entre lui et moi.

- Bienvenue les premières années ! salua le professeur de Botanique, dès que tous les élèves furent installés, dans la serre numéro un.

Pour ce cours là, nous étions regroupés avec les Serdaigle. Ceux-ci avaient l'air moins nombreux que nous. Ils devaient être six ou sept.

- Je suis le professeur Chourave.

La femme était jeune et potelée. Elle avait un regard jovial et franc. Je me questionnais sur ce que nous allions apprendre quand elle reprit la parole :

- Aujourd'hui, nous ne verrons pas de plantes mais nous allons un peu parler du programme de l'année. Qui a déjà lu l'introduction du livre « Les Plantes Pacifiques au quotidien », de Lilian Fleurine ?

Ma main se leva, ainsi que celle d'une Serdaigle.

- Vous pourriez nous en dire un mot, miss Evans ? invita le professeur, en regardant la fille qui avait levé le bras en même temps que moi.

- Lilian Fleurine nous dit que les plantes pacifiques sont les plus intéressantes à étudier et cultiver car elles nous apportent de nombreux bienfaits. Dans son chapitre un, elle développe d'ailleurs l'étude de la Paxa Romana, qui est une fleur de…

- Merci, merci, miss Evans. Nous n'allons pas entrer dans les détails pour l'instant. J'accorde deux points à Serdaigle pour votre bonne volonté. On voit que vous avez déjà travaillé vos cours durant les vacances.

- En effet, professeur, répondit-elle.

Elle avait l'air très fière de sa réponse. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à connaître le livre par cœur ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu faire un résumé de l'introduction, ainsi que du reste du grimoire. Seulement, l'enseignante n'avait même pas daigné m'interroger, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. J'étais un peu en colère et je n'écoutai qu'à moitié le long monologue de Chourave sur le début du bouquin qu'elle nous avait fait acheter.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- J'attendrai de votre part concentration et travail. Ceux qui ne parviendront pas à respecter ces critères n'auront aucune chance de réussir dans ce cours.

Celui qui nous disait cela s'appelait Horace Slughorn et il était le professeur de Potions Magiques. Quand j'avais lu les différents livres qu'on nous avait fait acheter, je m'étais passionné pour les grimoires qui relataient la confection des différents breuvages et j'avais hâte de les expérimenter.

- Nous commencerons par la théorie, cela va sans dire, continua Slughorn, en posant une main élégante sur son ventre rebondi.

Il sourit en disant cela, ses joues bon-enfant se creusant de deux fossettes. Directeur des Serpentard, Slughorn savait mettre en confiance. Même Bellatrix lui avait rendu son sourire, quand il était venu nous saluer, après le banquet de la rentrée.

Pour ce cours, nous étions regroupés avec les Gryffondor et parmi eux, je reconnus Remus Lupin, le garçon qui avait tenté de faire ami-ami avec moi, dans le train. Il était assis à côté de deux autres garçons, assez grands pour des premières années.

- L'Art rigoureux des Potions Magiques ne pourra se faire sans un minimum d'apports théoriques. Avez-vous des questions ?

La main d'un des copains de Lupin se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Oui, monsieur… monsieur ?

- Potter, se désigna l'intéressé, légèrement agacé. James Potter.

Et il fourragea dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore un peu plus indisciplinés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Est-ce qu'on devra prendre avec nous notre chaudron ?

Dans mon coin, je roulai des yeux avec fatalisme. Quelle question idiote et quelle perte de temps inutile ! A la place de l'enseignant, je ne me serais pas gêné pour enlever des points à Gryffondor, le tout assaisonné de quelques sarcasmes. Mais Slughorn n'était pas comme cela. Slughorn avait un terrible défaut : il était gentil.

- Oui, monsieur… monsieur… Potter. Vous aurez besoin de votre chaudron pour chaque cours.

L'hésitation de son nom, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rappeler, lui fit serrer les poings de rage.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer, maintenant. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est une potion de ratatinage ?

Comme durant la matinée, je levai le bras dans l'espoir que le professeur m'interroge et que je puisse prouver mes connaissances. Malheureusement, j'étais dans le fond de la pièce et McNair et Rosier, deux fois plus grands et gros que moi, étaient juste devant et me bouchaient à moitié la vue : le professeur ne me vit même pas.

- Monsieur… (il cherchait encore ses mots)… Black ? interrogea-t-il, heureux que le nom lui soit revenu en mémoire.

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus, monsieur.

Et il lui fit un sourire effronté, les dents blanches et le regard clair charmeurs.

- Voilà qui est regrettable, se désola Slughorn. Un point en moins pour Gryffondor.

J'avais toujours la main levée, le plus haut que je le pouvais, et je me serais bien mis debout sur ma chaise si cela m'avait fait avancer dans ma vaine tentative de me faire remarquer.

- Monsieur Rogue ?

Il m'avait vu !

- Elle permet de diminuer les êtres vivants – tous les êtres vivants – pour une durée limitée.

J'étais très fier de moi.

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé et j'avais réussi à répondre distinctement à l'interrogation.

- Bien, bien. Quelle durée au maximum ?

- Cela dépend, monsieur, dis-je.

- Et de quoi ?

- De la quantité de feuilles de lauriers qu'on met dans la potion. Plus on en met et plus la durée des effets est importante.

- Trois points pour Serpentard.

Je m'étouffais presque dans ma joie d'avoir récupéré le point perdu le matin même et d'en avoir gagné deux supplémentaires.

Il était quatre heures quand le cours fut terminé, avec un devoir fastidieux de recherches à la clé.

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais rempli de nombreuses lignes de parchemin avec les notes prises au vol et je rangeais tout dans mon vieux sac quand une main s'abattit violemment sur mon banc.

Sursautant, je redressai la tête.

- James Potter, me salua le propriétaire de la main.

Je devais lever les yeux pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

- Severus Rogue, lui répliquai-je en retour, méfiant.

J'avais entendu parler des rivalités qui existaient entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard et c'est avec inquiétude que j'attendais la suite des paroles que Potter me dirait. Pourquoi vouloir se présenter à moi ?

- Tu as l'air fort en potions, dis-moi, reprit-il.

- Je… euh…

Je ne savais quoi dire, balbutiant lamentablement.

Les autres de ma classe étaient déjà partis, pour aller manger leur goûter, avant de se changer, pour se rendre au terrain de sport, où avaient lieu les cours de Vol sur Balais.

- Tu pourrais nous aider à faire le devoir pour le prochain cours.

- Je ne crois pas, fis-je, arrogant.

Je ne voulais pas partager mes idées et mes trouvailles avec d'autres étudiants. C'était le fruit de mon travail qui importait et je ne voulais aider personne. Je ne demandais de secours à personne et les autres devraient faire de même.

- Prétentieux ! s'écria un des amis de James, un garçon que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite et qui ne devait pas faire trois centimètres en plus que moi. Il avait un regard fuyant et son visage, dodu, était plissé en une moue de dégoût.

- Pour qui tu te prends ?! m'insurgeai-je.

Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer de colère.

- Peter Pettigrow, annonça-t-il, comme si cela changeait tout.

- Arrêtons cette discussion stérile, intervint alors le brave et naïf Remus, les mains relevées en signe de paix.

- Tu as raison, Remus, reprit Black, qui était juste derrière James. De toute façon, on a mieux à faire, pas vrai James ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il faisait penser à un petit seigneur de pacotille, avec ses sujets miséreux qui le suivaient comme des chiens. Je le trouvais presque pathétique.

- Tu as aussi Vol sur Balai, dans une demi heure ? m'interrogea Remus, toujours avec son sourire affable qui me faisait me hérisser.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, répéta le petit Peter, une lueur bizarre dans son regard faux.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Dehors, il y avait du vent et un peu de pluie qui transperçaient mes vêtements de sport, trop petits pour moi.

On voyait mes chaussettes, même quand je tirais sur le pantalon, pour tenter de l'allonger un peu. Cela n'avait comme conséquence que de le faire tomber trop bas à la taille et comme mon T-shirt n'était guère trop large, on apercevait alors mon caleçon.

- Avancez donc ! invita le professeur, un homme aux traits énergiques et à la musculature impressionnante.

Il s'appelait York Malabarus et avait l'air assez sympathique et accommodant, pas du tout le genre à vous envoyer promener.

- Chacun de vous vient prendre un balai. Allons, n'ayez pas peur ! Certains ont déjà fait du balai ?

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent, notamment ceux de James et Sirius. Dans ma classe, Evan et Bellatrix firent de même.

- Voilà qui est une bonne chose, s'extasia Malabarus, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Je m'emparai, comme mes autres camarades, d'un balai. Celui-ci était assez grand et lourd. J'eus du mal à l'extirper du tonneau dans lequel il était rangé, avec les autres.

- Maintenant, posez votre balai à terre, parallèlement à vous.

Avec précaution, je fis ce que le professeur disait.

En même temps, je sentis le bas de mon pantalon se relever. J'avais une conscience aigue que quelqu'un se moquait de moi, juste dans mon dos. Pourtant, quand je me retournai, vivement, je ne vis personne qui me fixait. Tout le monde était concentré sur les instructions de Malabarus.

- Quand c'est fait, tendez votre main et dites, d'une voix assurée, « debout ».

M'humectant les lèvres, me raclant la gorge, je criai :

- DEBOUT !

Le balai ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Exaspéré, je repris une nouvelle fois, cette fois, avec plus de conviction :

- DEBOUT !

Ca ne marchait pas.

- Soyez plus doux, monsieur Rogue, me conseilla l'enseignant, alors qu'il passait à côté de moi.

Je hochai la tête affirmativement.

- Debout, répétai-je. DEBOUT !

Cette fois, le balai se redressa trop vite et je le reçus au plein milieu du front.

Je voyais des étoiles devant moi et, sonné, je m'écroulai à terre, le souffle court.

- Dans quelques secondes, ça ira mieux, m'assura Malabarus, agenouillé près de moi.

J'étais étendu de tout mon long et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, que le sol m'engloutisse, pour que je disparaisse à jamais. Quelle humiliation pour moi ! Tous les autres élèves me regardaient, certains ricanant ouvertement.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

J'avais envie de lui hurler que non, je ne me sentais pas bien ! Mais ce serait mentir. Si ce n'était ce cuisant sentiment de honte, je n'avais absolument rien. Seul mon orgueil avait été blessé.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant que la rougeur qui me picotait les joues se calme.

- Je vous laisse pour m'occuper des autres, soupira le professeur.

Dès que je l'entendis parler aux autres élèves, les distrayant de mon affligeant spectacle, je me relevai, enlevant les traces de terre sur mon pantalon gris.

Mortifié, je n'osais regarder dans la direction des autres élèves, de peur de croiser dans leurs yeux la moquerie que je devais leur inspirer.


	7. Une plume, pour écrire, pour s'envoler

Chapitre 5

Une plume, pour écrire, pour s'envoler

_« Quelle était cette colère qui grondait en toi ?_

_- Pas de la colère. De la haine »._

Gédéon Crassatio avait un mauvais accent italien qui nous faisait tous sourire. C'était sa première année d'enseignement et, après trois semaines de cours, il jurait ses grands dieux qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à tenter d'enseigner à des adolescents boutonneux. Il détestait le métier de professeur ! Avec lui, pas de devoir, pas d'interrogation. Cela lui demanderait trop de travail que de corriger des piles de parchemins. Il remplaçait un professeur qui était là depuis de longues années mais qui avait eu quelques problèmes de santé et qui ne reviendrait pas avant le mois de janvier.

Je trouvais cela injuste ! Nous étions là pour apprendre et lui, il se contentait de nous faire lire le manuel que nous avions dû acquérir pour son cours, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je m'étais installé tout devant, persuadé au début de l'année que le cours serait intéressant et qu'il me serait avantageux de prouver mes capacités dans une matière aussi importante. Maintenant, je m'en serais tapé la tête contre le mur, alors que je devais faire semblant de lire le chapitre deux de « La défense contre les forces obscures : mythe ou légende ? », sous l'œil morne du professeur, assis derrière son bureau.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, je me redressai un peu sur ma chaise et je levai la main.

- Professeur, appelai-je, me rendant compte que l'homme au regard vitreux ne me prêtait aucune attention, même s'il fixait mon pupitre depuis plus d'une heure.

- Oui, monsieur… Monsieur… ?

Il cherchait dans sa mémoire mon nom mais celui-ci ne lui revenait pas.

- Severus Rogue, lui rappelai-je, les lèvres pincées.

- Que voulez-vous, monsieur Rogue ?

Je sentais sur moi le regard de tous les autres élèves.

- J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux du livre, professeur.

Je n'étais pas parvenu à camoufler la note fière qui transparaissait dans ma voix.

- Entamez le troisième dans ce cas.

- Je l'ai terminé aussi. Ainsi que les autres.

Comme Crassatio se relevait, les paupières étrécies par ce qui semblait être de la colère, je me mordis les lèvres, avant de balbutier :

- Je… En fait… C'est qu'il n'y avait que 120 pages pour le manuel et… Et comme nous le lisons depuis le début de l'année…

Je ne pus jamais terminer ma phrase.

Dans un rugissement plein de rage, Crassatio avait abattu son poing contre mon bureau.

Les yeux agrandis par la peur, je serais sûrement tombé si je n'avais déjà été assis, tremblant de tous mes membres.

- TRES BIEN ! hurla-t-il. Puisque VOUS avez terminé de lire le grimoire et que VOUS avez tout compris, à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous vous mettrez par groupes de deux et vous préparerez un exposé. Celui-ci sera à présenter au début du mois de décembre et comptera pour le résultat de fin d'année. J'en parlerai au professeur Pilate.

- Sur… sur quoi ? osai-je questionner, la gorge nouée.

- VOUS, cracha-t-il, en me désignant de l'un de ses doigts boudinés, vous travaillerez sur les vampires.

Les vampires ?!

Je laissai échapper un glapissement affolé. C'était une matière beaucoup trop difficile pour un élève de première année ! Jamais je n'y arriverais !

- Et vous travaillerez… seul.

Il avait un horrible sourire sadique sur le bord de ses lèvres grasses.

- Les autres auront des sujets plus simples. Vous et vous, dit-il en désignant Bellatrix et Evan, vous prendrez les Yetis. Vous et vous (cette fois, il désignait Elias et Florence), vous travaillerez sur les Harpies.

Il restait encore près d'une heure de cours et je me demandais ce qu'il allait nous dire de faire, quand il tourna son regard vicieux sur moi :

- Puisque vous semblez être le seul à avoir terminé de lire, monsieur Rogue, je vous propose de recopier le chapitre un. Proprement.

Je regardai dans la direction des autres élèves. Ceux-ci avaient tous le nez fourré dans leur grimoire et n'esquissaient pas un geste pour me soutenir.

- Oui, professeur, soufflai-je, soumis.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir et, prenant plume et parchemin, je me mis à recopier le chapitre demandé, en essayant de faire attention à mon écriture peu soignée.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le regard émerveillé, l'orgueil me gonflant comme un ballon, je suivais des yeux la plume que j'avais réussi à faire léviter, avant tout le monde.

- Très bien, monsieur Rogue ! me félicita Flitwick.

Surpris par le professeur, je sursautai et ma plume retomba mollement sur mon pupitre.

- Mais ne vous laissez pas distraire !

Facile à dire… Avec ses piaillements aigus, il n'était pas aisé de se concentrer. Je réessayai une nouvelle fois mais je ne parvins qu'à secouer inutilement ma baguette. Fâché contre moi-même et contre le professeur, je posai le menton dans ma main, tenant dans l'autre ce bout de bois qui était censé me faire accomplir des merveilles. Il était en ébène, un beau bois sombre, presque noir, et, à l'intérieur, une larme de phénix avait été capturée. J'en prenais grand soin et, chaque soir, je la nettoyais, pour qu'aucune griffe ou saleté ne s'incruste. D'après certains grimoires, c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier et non l'inverse. J'ignorais si la mienne m'avait choisi. Après tout, elle était d'occasion et avait donc appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi. Pourtant, quand je l'avais serrée dans mon poing, une étrange sensation m'avait envahi, comme un raz-de-marée déferlant dans mon corps. Des millions de frissons avaient parcouru mon épiderme et ma peau s'était mise à brûler. C'était la première fois que j'avais eu une telle impression de sécurité.

- Monsieur Rogue !

Une nouvelle fois, je sursautai sur ma chaise, alors que la voix aigue de Flitwick me transperçait les oreilles.

- Oui, professeur ? demandai-je, redressé.

- Le cours n'est pas terminé ! Travaillez donc encore votre sort de lévitation. Il n'est pas tout à fait au point.

La colère incendia mes joues. J'étais le seul à être parvenu à faire flotter ma plume et il osait me dire que mon sortilège n'était pas au point ?! Qu'il regarde donc autour de lui et il verrait des élèves ignorants, incapables de lancer le moindre sort. Moi, j'avais rempli plus que la part de mon contrat pour aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire une telle chose. Après l'humiliation du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était le bouquet !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la leçon me sauva de la révolte qui grondait en moi et j'accourus rapidement en dehors de la salle.

Sur le chemin, je faillis renverser McGonagall qui cria dans mon dos, alors que je tournais déjà à l'angle du couloir :

- Deux points en moins pour Serpentard, Rogue !

J'avais besoin d'air. Je devais sortir. Respirer l'air frais du dehors.

C'est à court d'haleine que je me retrouvai dans le parc de Poudlard, où les feuilles des arbres commençaient déjà à jaunir et tomber. Parmi les arbres, il y avait un jeune saule cogneur qui était déjà très belliqueux, malgré sa taille moyenne, et je ne m'en étais pas encore approché. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que je le ferais un jour…

Laissant tomber mon lourd cartable à mes pieds, je m'assis à même le sol, dans l'herbe humide de la pluie qui était tombée durant une bonne partie de la journée.

La réaction que j'avais eue un instant plus tôt m'avait un peu effrayé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la colère se manifestait en moi mais jamais elle n'avait eu une telle intensité. Flitwick n'avait rien fait de répréhensible au point de récolter de ma part une telle rage. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Papa disait que les Rogue étaient des gens forts. Qu'ils avaient du caractère et de la poigne. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais dépourvu des qualités qui pourraient faire de moi un bon Rogue. Papa était d'accord avec moi sur ce point : il avait honte de moi. Engendrer un tel avorton était son échec le plus cuisant. Bien plus que le fait de vivre dans une taverne mal famée, avec un millier d'années de crasses qui l'entourait et des dettes à n'en plus finir.

Des cris enthousiastes et des rires me sortirent de mon état méditatif et je me relevai, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'était des élèves de Serpentard, si j'en jugeais bien par les uniformes qu'ils portaient. Ils volaient sur des balais flambant neuf et riaient à gorge déployée. Ils s'amusaient, sous la houlette du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier paradait devant son équipe, exhibant fièrement son tout nouveau balai, un Comète 200, un modèle hors de prix qui venait de sortir.

- Continuez l'entraînement, ordonna-t-il, en se posant en douceur sur le sol, à quelques pas de moi. Rogue.

Je marmonnai un vague salut, en rougissant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-Pur puisse m'adresser la parole et encore moins se souvenir de moi. Il ne m'avait parlé que le soir de la répartition et depuis, il m'ignorait. C'était un élève très en vue, très aimé par tous les Serpentard. Il jouait de son aura avec brio et les ténèbres n'en étaient que plus épaisses pour des gens comme moi.

- Ca se passe bien les cours ?

Il me posait des questions sans même me regarder, les yeux relevés vers ses équipiers qui évoluaient dans les airs.

- Oui.

J'étais bien trop impressionné par ce « grand » pour constituer des phrases sensées.

- On m'a dit que tu te faisais ridiculiser au cours de Vol.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer à l'évocation de cette humiliation. Le pire était certainement que le Préfet des Serpentard soit au courant d'une telle débâcle. Chaque cours de balais me voyait plus stupide et gauche que le précédent.

- Je…

- Aucune importance ! m'interrompit-il sèchement. Mais tu dois être le meilleur dans au moins une branche. Les Serpentard doivent faire honneur à leur Maison. Tu entends ?

- Oui.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Je l'approuvais entièrement. Moi aussi je voulais briller dans tous les domaines, montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Pas pour ma maison. Même pas pour moi. Juste pour celui-là même qui m'avait donné la vie. Je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais. Un nabot, peut-être. Mais un nabot qui serait intelligent.

- Regarde-moi et prends-en de la graine ! me fit Malefoy, en s'élançant à nouveau dans les airs, dans un rugissement belliqueux.

Il évoluait avec aisance sur son balai et dépassait sans aucun problème tous ses coéquipiers, s'emparant du souaffle avec une facilité déconcertante. Son rire résonnait dans tout le stade et m'emplissait totalement les oreilles. Quelle impression de liberté on devait avoir, là haut ! Je l'enviais de son don. Il semblait si heureux de voler, à de nombreux mètres au-dessus du sol. Une légèreté quasi surnaturelle se dégageait de sa silhouette habillée de vert et d'argent.

Un oiseau capta mon regard et je me détournai du spectacle offert par les élèves de ma maison, pour m'intéresser à lui. Ce n'était pas un volatile comme les autres. Ses couleurs étaient chaudes et éclatantes, du jaune le plus pur au rouge le plus écarlate. Sa queue se terminait en de nombreuses ramifications et de longues plumes y virevoltaient avec élégance. Un phénix ! Il continua sa route, ignorant l'attention dont il était la cible et je le vis s'engouffrer dans le château, par l'une des fenêtres.

Avec un soupir, je retournai à l'endroit où j'avais abandonné mon cartable et je le ramassais quand la voix faussement grave de Potter m'arrêta. L'interrogeant du regard, je le fixais, dubitatif.

- Salut, me dit son copain Black, duquel il ne se séparait jamais.

J'émis un vague borborygme qui signifiait plus ou moins la même chose. Que me voulaient-ils encore, ces deux-là ? Ils n'avaient pas compris que je ne leur donnerais jamais mes idées pour leurs devoirs ?!

- C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas faire de Quidditch, comme eux, hein ? demanda James, en désignant les Serpentard, toujours à l'entraînement.

J'ignorais si la question m'était adressée et je préférais ne rien répondre.

- Je te cause, Rogue, m'apostropha le Gryffondor à lunettes.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Ma voix avait une note agressive que je me reprochai aussitôt. Je n'étais pas de taille à m'opposer à eux. Ils étaient bien plus costauds que moi.

- Hum… Pas grand-chose, marmonna Sirius.

Sa figure avait l'air morose mais le sourire qu'il me retourna était carnassier. Je frissonnai.

- T'as un beau sac, dis-moi, ironisa Potter.

Il le ramassa, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en emparer, le soupesant en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard à lui était très bleu et de la malice y brillait. J'exécrais tout ce qu'il représentait.

- Rends-le moi, ordonnai-je, en tendant la main pour le récupérer.

- Avant, tu nous donnes ton devoir de potions.

- Pas question !

Quel abruti ! Il ne croyait pas sérieusement que j'allais lui céder mon travail ? J'avais passé plus de trois heures à la bibliothèque pour parachever cette rédaction !

- Comme tu voudras, _petit_.

L'appellation me hérissa et je bondis sur Potter, le projetant à terre, avec moi. C'est à peine si j'entendis l'exclamation étonnée de Black. Comme un chat sauvage, j'essayais de griffer le visage hilare en dessous de moi et je donnais des coups de pieds, dans un désordre grotesque. Quelqu'un me prit au collet, avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre dégât et me repoussa durement. Mon postérieur entra en contact avec le sol humide.

- Ca va pas ?! hurla Sirius.

C'était lui qui avait mis fin à cette bagarre, perdue d'avance, je le savais bien.

- Viens, James. On n'a pas besoin de lui pour ce devoir. Laisse donc cet avorton à ses pâtés de sable.

Les deux Gryffondor se détournèrent, ne m'accordant plus un seul regard et dans mon dos, je perçus les ricanements des joueurs de Quidditch qui avaient terminé leurs échauffements et qui rentraient aux vestiaires.

Même la plume de phénix posée à côté de moi ne me consola pas. Serrée dans ma main, elle m'incendiait le cœur. Si j'avais été un oiseau, il y a longtemps que je me serais envolé vers des cieux plus cléments. Je lançai la plume loin de moi mais, comme un fait exprès, le vent me la ramena en plein visage. J'en aurais pleuré de rage, alors qu'une boule se formait dans le fond de ma gorge.


	8. Lions contre serpent

Merci **Circae** pour ta review. Je n'ai pu te répondre par mail puisque tu n'as apparemment pas de compte sur ce site. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Le petit Severus est émouvant, c'est vrai ;-) Il n'est que le résultat de "l'enfant qui pleurait devant ses parents se disputant". Je souhaite que tu n'y vois pas une injure envers le terrible Maître des Potions

* * *

Chapitre 6

Lions contre serpent

_« Contre qui te battais-tu ?_

_- Contre ce monde qu'il symbolisait »._

Les estocades violentes du vent s'engouffraient dans les replis rugueux de la cape bon marché qui me protégeait à peine, me faisant frissonner. Serrée entre mes doigts maigres, la lettre de mon père se chiffonnait, s'imbibant de la pluie qui martelait le sol. En cette fin d'après-midi de décembre, la température me paraissait gelée. Je laissais l'eau dégouliner sur mes joues que je savais blêmes. Assis sur l'un des bancs de pierre qui ornaient le parc du château, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. L'odeur d'herbe mouillée me chatouillait agréablement les narines, l'air vivifiait mes poumons. Dans une semaine, je devrais abandonner ce lieu enchanteur pour retrouver la morne crasse de la maison. Père m'ordonnait de passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux. Comme s'il nous était déjà arrivé de fêter quelque chose en famille !

J'aurais préféré rester ici, même si je n'avais aucun ami. Cette conception de la vie qui veut qu'on soit entouré ne me convenait pas. J'aimais trop la solitude et le sentiment de liberté qu'elle inspirait pour m'empeser de la compagnie de quelque connaissance sans cervelle. Un nombre incalculable d'élèves ne méritaient pas mon attention, pas plus que celle des professeurs. Ceux-ci perdaient leur temps avec des idiots qui n'y comprenaient rien et qui ne parvenaient pas à suivre les cours. Peu d'étudiants avaient mon niveau et j'étais même tenté de dire qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait. Ils ne cherchaient jamais à s'informer par eux-mêmes, attendant que le savoir leur soit donné, bien callés sur leur chaise, l'œil vitreux et la posture indolente. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils possédaient, de pouvoir étudier dans la plus prestigieuse école du monde. Ces gosses gâtés par la vie et encensés par leur famille béate ne méritaient pas un tel honneur. Seuls les véritables battants, ceux qui voulaient prouver de quoi ils étaient capables, ceux qui cherchaient chaque jour à dépasser leurs limites, y avaient droit. Et mon directeur de maison était d'accord avec moi : il m'avait pris sous son aile, ainsi que deux autres étudiantes de première année (Lily Evans, une Sang de Bourbe et Alicia Mayers, une Poufsouffle) et quelques autres élèves plus âgés. Ensemble, nous avons créé une sorte de « club », quelque chose où seuls les meilleurs, les plus prometteurs, avaient un droit d'entrée. Slughorn nous y apprenait quelques petites choses en plus des programmes de cours, de sorte que nous étions de plus en plus en avance sur nos pairs. Il m'avait même montré comment inventer de nouveaux sorts ! Et j'étais très fier de cela.

- He ! Servilus !

Je me hérissai alors que le surnom grotesque parvenait à mes oreilles. Depuis quelques semaines, Potter et ses amis m'avaient rebaptisé de ce sobriquet insultant, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Nos querelles duraient depuis la première année à Poudlard. J'avais eu le malheur de dire « non » à James Potter, le richissime James Potter. J'avais essayé de me battre contre lui. Avec mes poings. Sans succès. Encore aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, il me dépassait en taille et en force. Tellement doué et sûr de lui. Je le haïssais, lui et sa petite bande d'admirateurs. Lui et sa chance insolente.

- Voyons James, n'emmerde pas ce cher petit. Tu sais bien qu'il va encore cafter chez Dumbledore, ricana Sirius.

Celui-là non plus je ne le supportais pas. Il me dépassait de plus de dix centimètres et profitait de cette supériorité pour me ridiculiser.

- Les Gryffondor ont été méchants avec moi, me singea Potter, en prenant une petite voix grêle.

- Oh… Regardez un peu ce qu'il tient entre ses doigts, le petit Servilus, remarqua Peter, l'ombre nuisible qui suivait le duo partout.

Je tentai de dissimuler la lettre de mon père mais ils furent plus rapides que moi et dans un « accio parchemin », je me retrouvai les mains vides.

- Rendez-moi ça !

Ma voix tremblait de rage. J'essayai de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait, Black leva le bras en l'air, hors de portée pour moi, et je me retrouvai à sautiller vers le courrier humide.

- Fils, commença-t-il à lire, nous t'attendrons à la taverne pour Noël. Fais ta demande chez le directeur pour rentrer pendant les vacances.

- La taverne ? s'étonna le Gryffondor à lunettes. Ton père tient un bar ? Il ne doit pas bien gagner sa vie pour que tu sois si mal attifé. Même un savon, c'est trop cher ?

- La ferme ! hurlai-je.

- Tu as une crème de douche avec toi, Peter ? Il pleut et Servilus pourra se laver comme ça.

Je reculai de plusieurs pas en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. J'étais seul avec mes trois ennemis. Nul n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer dehors par ce temps pluvieux.

- N'approchez pas ! ordonnai-je.

J'étais acculé. Ils le savaient aussi bien que moi.

- Un bon bain te ferait du bien, Rogue, je t'assure, reprit Potter, doucereux. Ne fais pas l'effarouché. Laisse-toi faire.

- Tu te sentiras mieux après, ajouta Sirius.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma baguette. Dégagez !

Mon avertissement ne servait à rien.

- Petrific…

La fin de mon sort se perdit dans la boue. James venait de me clouer au sol et le précieux morceau de bois magique avait été confisqué.

- A l'aide ! criai-je, me débattant.

Le savon avec lequel Peter me barbouillait le visage me piquait les yeux et se collait à mes cheveux.

- Tiens-le, James. Je n'arrive pas à l'astiquer convenablement, gloussa Pettigrow.

- C'est qu'il commence à avoir de la force, le bougre, grogna le binoclard.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, ils me libérèrent. Dès que l'étau de leur prise se fut relâché, je me remis sur mes jambes. D'un geste dégoûté, je me frottai la bouche.

- Vous allez me le payer, promis-je. Par Merlin, je jure que vous allez payer.

Un grand éclat de rire fut la seule réponse qu'ils daignèrent m'accorder.

Au début, nos chamailleries nous conduisaient à des revanches sans conséquence. Mais à la rentrée de cette troisième année, tout s'était corsé. Aucun de nous ne s'avouait vaincu, au point que les « blagues » s'étaient transformées en mesquineries, les mesquineries étaient devenues des bassesses, les bassesses avaient cédé le pas à des cruautés de plus en plus viles. Ce qui avait d'abord été de simples mots étaient aujourd'hui des coups et des sorts. Jamais je ne permettrais à ces enfants choyés de remporter la victoire finale. Et pour cela, j'usais de toutes mes armes : vols de devoirs, dénonciations, sortilèges de magie noire… Tout et n'importe quoi pour gagner. Mais s'ils étaient deux, parfois trois pour me vaincre, moi j'étais seul. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre sur moi.

Et en cet instant, nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence, prêts à recommencer. C'était à celui qui entamerait la nouvelle bataille. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir. Je m'étais assez ridiculisé et j'étais perdant d'avance. Avec un dernier regard belliqueux, je tournai des talons pour rentrer dans le hall du château.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Severus ?

Le ton chantant et enjoué de cette gourde de Florence. Le fait d'atterrir à Serpentard était un véritable mystère, la concernant.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Silver, gargouillèrent mes lèvres visqueuses du savon qu'elles avaient rencontré.

Ses tâches de son devinrent encore plus visibles, au-dessus de la rougeur de ses joues pâles. Son nez en trompette se plissa.

- Tu es méchant ! Et les autres ont eu raison de te décrasser.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de mes mains. J'étais furibond. Comment osait-elle se permettre de telles paroles ?

- Dégage de mon chemin, sifflai-je, hargneux.

La minuscule adolescente fit un pas de côté, ses yeux d'or embrasés.

- Lord Servilus, le tapis rouge vous est déroulé, ironisa-t-elle.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Les autres avaient déjà quitté les douches communes des Serpentard. Je restais face à face avec mon image. Au-dessus des lavabos, un miroir m'envoyait le reflet d'un garçon laid. Deux iris noirs me scrutaient sans complaisance. Des joues émaciées et cireuses composaient un visage anguleux, sans grâce. Un nez crochu, aussi disproportionné que celui de mon père ; des sourcils sombres, fins. Les cheveux trop longs étaient gras à jamais, poissés par toute la saleté de la taverne qui m'avait vu grandir. Un sourire finaud détendit mes traits mais ne les rendit guère plus beaux : les dents, jaunes, étaient plantées de travers. Il était rare que je me contemple. Je fuyais les glaces parce qu'elles m'obligeaient à réaliser à quel point le regard de mon père disait vrai.

Je soupirai, secouant la tête avec fatalisme. Parfois, j'avais vraiment des pensées stupides ! Mon apparence ne m'intéressait pas. L'unique chose qui importait, c'était l'intelligence. Et je n'en étais pas dépourvu, contrairement à ce que mon géniteur prétendait. J'étais premier de classe, loin devant les autres Serpentard de troisième année. Seuls Potter et Black, ces Gryffondor ignobles, avaient de meilleurs notes que moi. Mais eux, ils ne comptaient pas. Les professeurs les favorisaient, leur puissante famille était derrière eux. Je ne pouvais croire que leurs résultats brillants soient le fruit d'un travail acharné et de facultés développées. Ils étaient des crétins sans cervelle !

Sans regret, je détournai les yeux de ma psyché, pour m'habiller. Mes vêtements me serraient : enfin, je grandissais à un rythme normal ! Mais ce subit changement de taille ne convenait pas à ma garde-robe pauvrette et étriquée.

- Tu viens souper, Rogue ? me héla Rosier.

Sa voix tombait dans les graves avant d'escalader dans les aigus. C'était ridicule. S'il se contentait de parler bas, il n'aurait aucun problème. Mais apparemment, c'était trop lui demander que de réfléchir.

- J'arrive, marmonnai-je. Attendez-moi, je n'en ai que pour une minute.

- Vite. Moi et Elias, on a faim.

- Elias et moi, chuchotai-je, corrigeant machinalement sa faute de langage.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu, heureusement ! Il n'était pas nécessaire de le fâcher alors que j'avais besoin de lui pour descendre jusque dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du souper. Je ne tenais pas à me retrouver sans « escorte », proie facile pour le trio bancal. Nous descendîmes tous les trois, talonnés par la venimeuse Bellatrix qui toisait le monde de ses pupilles céruléennes, ombrées par de lourdes paupières inquiétantes.

- J'ai croisé un elfe de maison, frémit-elle. Cet après-midi. Avouez que le directeur pourrait les garder dans la cuisine quand nous sommes là. Ces affreuses bestioles m'insupportent.

Je ricanai, de même que mes compagnons. Il y avait peu de choses que Bellatrix Black supportait, dans cette vie. Personnellement, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais vu un elfe de maison de près. C'était des esclaves coûteux, que ma famille ne pouvait se payer. Dommage car ils ne rechignaient pas à la tâche et m'auraient été d'un grand secours lorsqu'il me fallait nettoyer la taverne de fond en comble.

Au bout du couloir, juste devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, auréolé de sa blanche chevelure, son nez aquilin baissé sur Remus Lupin aux horribles cernes sous les yeux. Il paraissait le réconforter, posant une main consolatrice sur son épaule menue. Ce geste m'intrigua autant qu'il m'agaça. Un directeur n'avait pas à s'abaisser au niveau de tels élèves. Lupin était un insignifiant Gryffondor, sans personnalité et sans intérêt.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens, nous salua le vieil homme, dès que nous fûmes à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir, répliquèrent mes camarades de dortoir.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'en faire autant. Peu de professeurs m'irritaient comme Dumbledore le faisait. Avec son ordre de Merlin, ses pouvoirs incommensurables et sa notoriété, il aurait dû être tellement plus sérieux et empli de prestance. Il n'était en rien l'image que je me faisais d'un modèle. Après deux ans et demi au sein de ce collège, il m'était facile d'affirmer que la légende du blanc sorcier était erronée et surfaite.

Je ne jetai qu'un très bref regard sur la table des Gryffondor, où James et Sirius devaient se pavaner. Dans quelques minutes, ils ne seraient plus aussi fiers. Une grimace qui s'apparentait à un sourire me fendit le visage en deux parties sardoniques. Je m'étais à peine assis à ma place que j'entendais le magnifique hurlement de détresse qui couronnait superbement ma petite vengeance.

- Regarde un peu ! s'exclama McNair.

Sans me presser, je pivotai vers le théâtre de l'hilarité générale. Potter et Black, du moins je le supposais, étaient verts de rage. Et le terme « vert » était tout à fait approprié puisque leurs figures en avaient pris la teinte. Leurs cheveux étaient quant à eux devenus argentés.

- Ils pourraient nous servir d'oriflammes, s'ils étaient un peu plus malins, conclus-je avec délectation.

Il leur faudrait plus d'une semaine pour qu'ils retrouvent leur apparence normale. Les familles « impériales » verraient ce à quoi leurs rejetons s'exposaient, à cause de leurs frasques lamentables.

L'œillade incendiaire que me lança Sirius me condamnait aux affres de la géhenne mais je n'en avais cure en cet instant : la déconfiture – l'humiliation - qu'ils venaient de subir était trop importante pour que je puisse m'empêcher d'exulter. Ma revanche avait au moins le mérite d'être raffinée, contrairement à ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient traînés dans la boue, autant qu'ils m'y avaient fait patauger. Ici, nul ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à moi : aucune preuve ne m'accusait et personne – à part mes chers ennemis – ne se doutait que j'étais responsable de cette « mésaventure ».

C'est avec appétit que j'attaquai mon repas. L'un des derniers avant de retrouver la nourriture infecte de ma mère. La pensée de mon retour imminent à Londres dégonfla mon contentement aussi sûrement qu'une mauvaise note en potions l'aurait fait. Ces deux semaines seraient longues et pénibles…

* * *

Olà ! Y a-t-il des lecteurs, dans cette terrifiante entité de ff . net ? Ou serais-je seule ? Juste en-dessous de mon commentaire, vous verrez un tout petit bouton qui vous permettra de m'envoyer une review, si l'envie vous en dit.


	9. Des cieux jusqu'en enfer

J'ai du mal à m'habituer à répondre aux reviews par mail. C'est tellement plus simple et convivial de le faire via le début du chapitre. J'espère que vous pardonnerez cet écart envers le règlement du site.

Elava : Merci pour t'être manifestée (lol). Et puis, parfois, on n'est pas toujours bavard

Moonchilds : Severus est dur et terrible avec les autres. Mérite-t-il ou non les humiliations subies ? Il faudrait poser la question à JKR, elle a certainement une réponse à fournir ;-) Personnellement, je dis NON ! Bien qu'il soit un petit intrigant arrogant, lui aussi. Pour en revenir au "Servilus" - "Snivellus", j'avoue que je n'ai pas la même vision que toi à propos de cette traduction. Je reste une prof de français, qui aime sa langue et donc, qui aime les traductions de Ménard. Maintenant, il est vrai que certaines ne sont pas toujours heureuses. Ici, "Servilus" a un sens un peu différent que "Snivellus", c'est certain, mais cela nous montre aussi que Severus avait quelques attitudes serviles envers plusieurs Serpentard (Lucius, notamment). Je préfère me dire cela plutôt que de le voir comme un "Pleurnicheur" (lol) !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Des cieux jusqu'en enfer

_« Que sais-tu de l'enfer ?_

_- Qu'il fait partie de moi »._

Quand la haute silhouette de mon père me surplomba, imposante et terrifiante, je revins sur mes paroles : j'étais toujours aussi petit et insignifiant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris, de la même couleur que ses pupilles métalliques. Les plis durs de son visage s'étaient encore accentués. N'y avait-il vraiment que trois mois que j'avais quitté la « demeure » familiale ? A contrecœur, je le saluai, avant de me diriger vers ma mère, ombre voûtée et dénuée de grâce. Chaque jour, son regard noir perdait un peu plus de son éclat. On aurait dit une poupée désarticulée, sans âme. Une poupée aux couleurs passées. Une poupée usée par le temps implacable qui s'écoule.

- Quel bonheur de t'avoir à nos côtés pour Noël, chuchota-t-elle.

Sa voix, aux inflexions douces, était hésitante. Le « nos côtés » incluait son terrible époux, au caractère violent. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas être associé à elle ?

- Je suis aussi content de vous voir, répondis-je.

Cette réflexion empestait le mensonge. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être à Poudlard, entre les tapisseries soyeuses et les draps propres et chauds de mon dortoir ? Ici, tout n'était que grisaille. Durant ma première année, ainsi que lors de la deuxième, j'avais passé les fêtes à l'école, prétextant toutes sortes d'excuses qui étaient passées sans problème. Mais cette fois, je n'avais eu d'autre alternative que de me joindre à mes parents. Père l'avait ordonné.

- Tu as de la chance, en plus, il neige, me dit maman.

Depuis cet été, elle ne m'adressait plus la parole avec le même enthousiasme heureux. Elle se méfiait de moi, comme je me méfiais de mon père. Ce changement d'attitude s'était produit au début du mois de juillet, quand elle s'était interposée entre le ceinturon de cuir et l'encadrement de la porte où je me trouvais. Elle n'avait plus fait ce geste depuis mes huit ans. A partir de ce moment-là, j'avais appris à me débrouiller seul. Ne plus contrarier le maître de maison, ou alors, assumer mes actes et mes paroles. Pourtant, en ce début de grandes vacances, elle avait fait le choix de me protéger. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui encore, je me pose la question. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Père voulait me punir, pour mon imperfection. Et il en avait le droit et le devoir. Je ne contestais pas sa décision ni sa supériorité. Et ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas privé de le lui dire. Comment avait-elle osé ? Et maintenant, sa voix douce, si douce, ne me parlait plus avec autant de bienveillance qu'avant.

- Il fait froid dehors, finis-je par lui dire.

- Petit, tu aimais la neige.

Oui, quand je n'avais que cette maigre échappatoire. Deux années dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard m'avaient ouvert de nouveaux horizons, bien plus passionnants que de regarder par la fenêtre quelques flocons tomber du ciel.

- Mais tu vas avoir treize ans, se reprit-elle. Je l'oubliais.

Un pauvre sourire détendit ses lèvres fines, dépourvues de tout artifice féminin. Elle passa une main maigre, aux veines saillantes, sur son visage flétri.

- Va dans la cuisine, ordonna mon père.

Elle sursauta à peine, habituée aux commandements brusques de son mari. Je me retrouvais seul avec lui. Sans enthousiasme, mon regard s'accrocha à ses bottes aux bouts ferrés.

- Je t'écoute.

Je n'aimais pas lorsque toute l'attention paternelle était tournée vers moi. L'appréhension me nouait la gorge, aussi sûrement que l'auraient fait les doigts bouffis de Pettigrow, quand ils m'étranglaient.

- J'ai eu « très bien » dans presque toutes les branches.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

- Un « bien » en Métamorphose. Mais un « excellent » en Potions Magiques et en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Ce n'est pas assez, trancha-t-il rudement. File dans ta chambre, ta vue m'horripile.

Sans demander mon reste – et en omettant délibérément mon « suffisant » en vol sur balai –, je détalai dans la mansarde que mon père appelait pompeusement « chambre ». Rien qu'un vieux matelas défoncé, posé à même le sol, et une petite commode où j'entreposais mes maigres biens : livres, vêtements, jeux. J'en ouvris l'un des tiroirs bancals. A l'intérieur, un Vif d'Or pour enfants, un peu abîmé. Je l'avais volé à Potter l'année dernière. Ou plutôt, je l'en avais déchargé. Il manquait une aile au jouet et j'étais certain que le roitelet de Gryffondor l'aurait abandonné, pour en réclamer un neuf à ses parents. Je m'emparai de la petite sphère dorée et je l'activai. Son unique aile se mit à frétiller et je le libérai, m'amusant à le voir voltiger en tournant sur lui-même et en faisant du surplace. Comme pour chaque objet de cette maison, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfait. Je n'étais pas très fier de mon forfait mais, une fois qu'il avait été accompli, il m'avait été impossible de revenir en arrière. Je l'avais dissimulé dans le fond de ma vieille valise pendant deux mois, sans même oser y jeter un œil. Je ne l'avais étudié qu'une fois rentré à la maison, caché dans l'une des penderies qui se trouvaient à la cave.

Je déballai les affaires que j'avais ramenées de Poudlard, en prenant mon temps. Je ne tenais pas à redescendre tout de suite auprès de mes parents.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Maman épongeait le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre fendue, dans un silence uniquement troublé par les hoquets pathétiques que j'émettais. Mon nez coulait mais ma main me faisait trop souffrir pour que je puisse même imaginer me moucher. De toute façon, c'était aussi du sang. Cela en avait le goût métallique.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Severus ? se lamentait ma mère. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle m'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière et mit un peu d'ouate contre mes narines blessées.

- Donne ta main.

Je lui tendis mes doigts écrasés en tremblant. Deux de mes ongles avaient été arrachés et, au pouce, j'étais entaillé jusqu'à l'os. Une chance que ce soit la main gauche ! Si cela avait été la droite, comment aurais-je fait mes devoirs ?

- Il te faudra des semaines pour que tu sois présentable.

Maintenant, elle s'attaquait à mon oreille rougie par les coups. J'avais cru que je n'entendrais plus jamais, après la correction que j'avais reçue.

- Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard tout de suite.

Cette fois, je laissai libre cours aux larmes que j'étais parvenu à retenir jusque là. Malgré la douleur. Malgré la honte. Je devais retrouver ma chère école dans quatre jours.

Maman hésita un bref instant à poser une main consolatrice dans mes cheveux mais elle se ravisa.

- Sèche tes pleurs, intima-t-elle doucement. Ton père n'aime pas les faibles.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, essuyant mes joues avec ma main valide. Je souris, d'un sourire rouge. Rouge de sang.

- Eileen ! tonna la voix de père, en haut des marches. Laisse-le !

Ma mère ne me jeta même pas un regard, terrifiée par la colère grondante de son époux. Elle me laissa seul dans l'obscurité de la cave. Seul avec cette souffrance. Seul avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. J'avais désobéi à mon père, je lui avais répondu. Avec un gémissement, je me recroquevillai, posant ma tête engourdie contre l'humidité du mur.

Le sommeil qui m'assaillit était peuplé de cauchemars, où je refusais, encore et encore, d'aller travailler à la taverne, prétextant des devoirs. Et, invariablement, l'expression furibonde de mon père qui levait le bras vers moi. Et, alors que pleuvaient les coups, j'entrevoyais la silhouette immobile de maman, son regard absent et le pauvre sourire sans vie figé sur son visage. Sans cesse, la voix de mon père qui m'assourdissait, en une litanie humiliante : « Tu n'es pas parfait ; tu n'es pas parfait… ».

Je n'émergeai de ces rêves que deux jours plus tard, couché dans ma paillasse et frissonnant de fièvre. Mes parents étaient penchés sur moi et me regardaient.

- Sa blessure s'est infectée, constata maman. Un médecin…

- Es-tu folle ?! Severus risque de dire que je l'ai frappé.

- Mais… sa main…

- Tu m'exaspères, femme ! Ca cicatrisera bien tout seul.

Puis, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et siffla entre ses dents serrées :

- N'est-ce pas, fils ?

- Oui, père.

Les bras puissants de l'inconscience m'emportèrent vers elle.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je restai à la maison deux semaines supplémentaires. Etant donné que je n'étais pas « présentable », papa m'interdisait de me rendre à la taverne ou dans la rue. Je passais mes journées et mes soirées à lire et à étudier mes cours. Je me levais après que mon père soit sorti et j'allais me coucher avant son retour. Maman estimait cela beaucoup plus sage : elle ne tenait pas à ce que son mari soit fâché, de peur de recevoir, elle aussi, une bonne raclée.

- Eh bien, cher petit prince, comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

Mes ecchymoses avaient disparu et ma main retrouvait peu à peu ses sensations, bien qu'elle me fit encore très mal.

- Bien, répondis-je laconiquement.

- Je vais te conduire à Pré-au-Lard où l'un de tes enseignants t'attend pour te ramener à l'école.

J'étais prêt. Entassées dans ma valise cabossée, mes affaires n'attendaient que cela : notre retour à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle fois, maman et moi, nous prîmes le bus jusqu'à cette maison désertée de tout occupant. Avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette, je demandai :

- Ta baguette, maman, où est-elle ?

Son regard s'évagua, avant de reprendre ancrage dans la réalité.

- Mais ton père me l'a brisée ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Oui, bien sûr, balbutiai-je.

- Dans la cheminée, Severus, ordonna-t-elle. Je m'occupe de ton sac.

J'aurais eu du mal à le faire moi-même : ma main droite était encombrée par la poudre et la gauche était inutilisable.

- Pré-au-Lard ! proclamai-je.

Quand j'atterris aux Trois Balais, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant moi. Je croyais que celui qui m'accueillerait serait Slughorn mais certainement pas le directeur en personne.

- Bonjour, Severus. Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Bonjour, Eileen.

Je pivotai, suivant le regard de Dumbledore. Maman venait d'apparaître à son tour. Son visage chiffonné se détendit d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

- Professeur Dumbledore, salua-t-elle.

- Vous devez être fière de cet enfant, continua le vieillard, imperturbable. Il est très intelligent et brillant.

Il parlait comme si je n'étais pas là et cela me hérissa.

- Je vous le confie jusqu'au 30 juin, dit ma mère, très raide.

Son poing était resté crispé sur la poignée de ma valise et, quand elle me la tendit, ses doigts étaient livides.

- Travaille convenablement, Severus.

- Oui, maman.

Et elle se détourna pour retourner dans la cheminée et annoncer :

- Maison des Prince.

Dumbledore posa la main sur mon épaule maigre.

- Allons-y, mon garçon. Croyez-vous être apte à suivre les cours d'aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr ! m'écriai-je, un peu vexé qu'il puisse douter de mes capacités.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, tout en me faisant signe de m'installer dans la calèche sans chevaux qui nous attendait.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ces blessures ?

Son regard perçait à travers les lunettes en demi-lune. Un regard qui mettait mal à l'aise celui qui ne lui disait pas la vérité.

- Je me suis fait renverser par une voiture, affirmai-je effrontément.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, le visage aussi impassible que je le pouvais.

Pendant quelques lentes secondes, aucun de nous ne desserra les dents.

- Vous serez certainement un très bon occlumens, Severus, finit par conclure Dumbledore.

- Pardon ?

- Un occlumens, répéta-t-il. Je ne doute pas que vous rechercherez la signification, sitôt un moment de libre.

- J'ai du retard à rattraper, dis-je, piqué au vif qu'il me connaisse aussi bien. Je n'en aurai pas le temps.

Dumbledore émit un bruit de gorge qui était certainement un rire et je clouai mon regard à la fenêtre, boudeur. Je n'appréciais nullement qu'on se moque de moi.

La calèche s'arrêta devant l'entrée du château et Dumbledore murmura :

- Bon retour à Poudlard, mon garçon.


	10. Ces gens qui nous bouleversent

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Je sais que c'est très prétentieux de dire ça mais j'aime l'entrée de Narcissa et Lucius dans la vie morne et grise de Severus Rogue ;-)

Moonchilds : Comme tu le fais justement remarqué, il y a un certain parallèle entre Tom et Severus ; de même qu'entre Tom, Severus et Harry. Ces trois-là ont une enfance assez similaire, je crois. Une enfance où l'amour n'était guère le sentiment principal. Même s'ils sont tous les trois très différents, il y a certaines choses qui les rapprochent les uns des autres. Tom est le Mal ; Harry est le Bien ; Severus est un subtil mélange des deux. Enfin, c'est la vision que j'en ai

Khalya : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! D'après ce que nous montre le tome 5, quand Harry pénètre dans les pensées de Rogue, il n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile. J'ai extrapolé à partir de ces "flashs" et aussi grâce aux éléments donnés dans le tome 6. De là, j'ai inventé ce qui gravitait autour de ces souvenirs, ces informations. Je ne prétends pas que c'est la réalité mais c'était une vision de Severus que je voulais partager avec d'autres. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que les autres chapitres te sembleront suffisamment bien écrits et pertinents pour que tu continues ta lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ces gens qui nous bouleversent

_« Qu'a-t-il dit ou fait pour te convaincre ?_

_- Il m'a touché en plein coeur »._

Quand je passai les portes de Poudlard, j'eus le sentiment d'être enfin de retour à la maison. Chez moi. Malgré les blagues douteuses et les mesquineries de Sirius Black et James Potter ; malgré le mépris d'autres élèves. Ici, je me sentais en sécurité. Entre ces murs de pierres, personne ne pouvait m'atteindre.

- Voilà donc le jeune homme ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Enrubannée dans des vêtements d'une autre époque, une coiffe sur la tête, une jeune femme s'approchait de Dumbledore et moi. Elle avait le sourire affable de ces gens qui croyaient encore en la bonté des hommes.

- Oui, c'est lui, répondit le directeur, en me retenant par les épaules, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie. Vous connaissez madame Pomfresh, Severus ?

Non, pas personnellement, avais-je envie de lui répliquer. Evidemment que je la connaissais ! Il nous l'avait présentée au banquet de début d'année, en nous annonçant qu'elle était la nouvelle infirmière.

- Pompom va examiner votre main.

Et il m'invita à montrer l'objet de tous mes maux.

- Par le Grand Merlin ! s'épouvanta l'infirmière. Comment donc vous êtes-vous fait cela, Rogue ?

- Une rencontre avec une voiture, me devança le vieil homme. Pouvez-vous arranger cela ?

- Ces engins moldus, grommela Pomfresh. De vrais dangers… Eh bien… Il est certain que ce serait péché que de ne pas guérir de si belles mains.

Je rougis, tout en essayant de récupérer cette partie de moi qui était étudiée à la loupe par Mme Pomfresh.

- Venez avec moi à l'infirmerie, Rogue. J'ai un excellent onguent pour ce genre de blessures.

La main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, je n'eus d'autre choix que celui de lui obéir. Dumbledore était dans notre sillage.

- Faites attention, Pompom. Il ne faut pas lui faire mal, dit-il quand l'infirmière commença à enduire mes doigts de sa crème brunâtre.

Je lui aurais bien ri au nez de cette réflexion stupide. Pauvre vieux, je savais ce qu'était la souffrance !

Pomfresh referma le récipient et elle allait le remettre en place quand le directeur l'arrêta :

- Severus pourrait peut-être le garder, au cas où il en aurait encore besoin.

Elle lui retourna le même regard sceptique que moi.

- Un autre accrochage est si vite arrivé.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre le sens réel de sa phrase.

- Vous êtes le directeur, Albus, capitula l'infirmière en me tendant la lotion. Je suis certaine que vos choix sont les bons.

Je fourrai le pot dans mon sac de cours et je partis sans un mot. Leur conversation m'avait échauffé et je sentais la colère poindre dans mon cœur.

Il était passé dix heures et, à cette heure-ci, j'avais arithmancie. Dès que j'eus mis ma valise dans la salle commune, je me précipitai en classe.

- Monsieur Rogue ? s'ébahit Hildegarde Calculli. Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant la semaine prochaine.

Je balbutiai quelques excuses inintelligibles et je m'assis à la première place libre que je trouvai. Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'était à côté de Remus Lupin. Il était le seul Gryffondor à avoir choisi cette option, les autres préférant la divination. Personnellement, mon choix avait été vite fait : je ne croyais pas en de telles sornettes. Lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ou dans le marc de café, s'apparentait plus à de l'escroquerie qu'à n'importe quelle forme de science.

- Vous avez accumulé un retard important, Rogue. Tachez de vous remettre le plus vite possible en ordre.

- Oui, professeur.

Et elle poursuivit son cours, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

- Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mes notes, me chuchota Lupin.

Je lui retournai un regard de dédain.

- Tu es absent au moins une fois par mois. Tes notes doivent être plus que parcellaires.

Son visage fatigué se chiffonna de contrariété et il se détourna en sifflant :

- Débrouille-toi tout seul, dans ce cas.

A la fin de la leçon, ravalant ma fierté, je m'approchai du groupe des Serdaigle qui discutaient.

- L'un de vous pourrait me confier ses notes pour ce soir ? questionnai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Andrew Morens. Tu nous prends de haut depuis toujours et, maintenant, tu voudrais qu'on t'aide ?

C'était à peu près ça, oui. Mais apparemment, je pouvais faire une croix dessus et j'étais bien trop orgueilleux pour le demander une seconde fois.

- Tiens, prends mes feuilles, murmura Lily en me tendant ses parchemins.

Evans… Elle était ma plus redoutable adversaire en ce qui concernait les points. Nous nous talonnions sans cesse et il était difficile de nous départager. C'était au-dessus de mes forces que de lui être redevable de quelque chose.

- Je m'en passerai, dis-je, en les écartant d'un geste dégoûté.

Sa bouche se pinça de fureur.

- Pourquoi ? gronda-t-elle, ses yeux verts étincelants comme des émeraudes. Parce que cela vient d'une fille de Moldus ?

- Je ne parle pas aux Sangs de Bourbes, affirmai-je.

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, alors, Rogue. Ton père aussi est un Moldu !

Comment savait-elle cela ? Jamais je n'en avais fait mention. A personne.

- Que crois-tu ? ironisa-t-elle. Les familles de Sang-Pur se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et tu n'en fais pas partie. Tout le monde le sait.

Mon poing se crispa sur ma baguette et j'allais la sortir pour lui lancer un sort quand elle s'écria :

- N'essaie même pas : je suis plus rapide que toi en Enchantements.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et je les bousculai pour quitter la classe.

- Bienvenue au sein de la populace, Rogue.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix qui venait de m'apostropher.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Evidemment, me fut-il répliqué. Moi aussi, je suis en arithmancie. Et je t'aurais même prêté mes cours, sans que tu le demandes. Pour t'éviter de piétiner ton ego.

- Et tu as changé d'avis ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai du moldu dans les veines, reprit-elle, sans répondre à ma question. La plupart d'entre nous, en fait. A part quelques grandes familles, les Sang-Pur s'éteignent.

- Evite tes analyses à deux noises, Silver.

Florence Silver. La Serpentard la plus invraisemblable qui puisse exister. Sa ruse ne devait pas dépasser le sommet de son crâne : c'est dire si elle était peu développée. Cette fille était aussi insignifiante qu'elle était minuscule. Elle avait le don suprême de me faire regretter d'avoir atterri à Serpentard. Et pourtant, c'était le seul endroit qui me convenait, l'unique lieu où je me sentais chez moi, à ma place.

- Tiens, me dit-elle.

Dans sa menotte, des rouleaux de parchemins noircis d'encre, avec des ratures et des pâtés.

- Ce sont tes cours ? questionnai-je, médusé. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sale.

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Ce sont toutes les notes des deux semaines que tu as manquées. Tu les prends ou pas ?

Je m'en emparai en silence.

- Si tu as besoin d'explications complémentaires…

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Florence plissa les paupières, me scrutant comme si j'étais un spécimen particulièrement intéressant à étudier.

- Ta misanthropie te perdra, Rogue.

- Je te les rendrai demain, marmonnai-je, sans relever la dernière remarque.

- Tu n'en auras pas le temps.

Mais je m'étais déjà éloigné, exaspéré par cette conversation. Cette fille était vraiment insupportable.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- « Occlumencie : discipline qui permet à tout sorcier de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion extérieure (v. Legimencie). »

Ma voix était plus basse qu'un murmure. Je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque et Mme Pince m'avait aidé à trouver quelques grimoires sur le sujet qui m'intéressait. Ma curiosité avait été aiguisée par les paroles de Dumbledore et, dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion, je m'étais précipité ici.

- « Legimencie : discipline qui permet d'entrer dans la tête d'une personne et d'en fouiller les souvenirs. »

De tels pouvoirs devaient être utiles, pour un tas de choses. Le directeur avait dit que je serais un bon occlumens. Cela voulait sans doute dire que je parvenais à cacher mes pensées et à bloquer les intrusions extérieures. La legimencie serait utile, pour deviner les sorts que Potter et Black me lanceraient. Avec cela, je pourrais même prévenir les orages qui gronderaient derrière le front haut de mon père. Il me fallait absolument posséder ces pouvoirs. Alors, et alors seulement, nul ne pourrait me faire de mal.

Je restai un long moment à ma table habituelle, le regard rêveur. Si la bibliothécaire n'était pas venue me secouer l'épaule, je serais encore là, l'esprit à mille lieues des préoccupations terrestres.

- Mon garçon, me dit-elle, la bibliothèque ferme, maintenant. Il est temps de vous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le souper.

- Oui, madame.

- Prenez donc ces bouquins. Vous me les ramènerez jeudi.

- Merci.

Je refermai les grimoires que je chargeai sous mes bras. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller directement dans la Grande Salle et je déambulai dans les couloirs sombres. C'était le début du mois de février et le noir s'était abattu depuis longtemps sur le château. Tout était silencieux, le moindre souffle de vie avait déserté les lieux pour s'agglutiner autour d'un bon repas. Mon estomac avait envie de faire la même chose mais mon âme criait le contraire. Elle avait envie d'apprentissages. Alors que ces deux parties de moi-même se querellaient, je continuais ma route et fus interrompu par des bruits de voix.

- Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, disait l'une d'elle, que je reconnus comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy, le préfet en chef.

- On ne sait rien de lui.

Cette fois, le ton était indéniablement féminin. Il était doux et rêveur. Il ressemblait à celui de maman.

- Ses idées me plaisent, reprit Lucius. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était contre les Sangs de Bourbes.

- Et alors ?

- Il est pour la pureté de sang, ma belle. Et ce qu'il a en tête…

Je m'éloignai discrètement de la porte, pas du tout certain de vouloir en entendre davantage. J'ignorais de qui Lucius parlait mais j'étais persuadé d'une chose : je n'avais pas à me trouver là. Mais j'avais à peine reculé de trois pas et demi que le battant s'ouvrait.

- J'ai bien fait de mettre un sort de mouchard à cette porte, ricana Malefoy en tentant de m'attraper par le bras. Ne joue pas à ça, me prévint-il.

Il sortit sa baguette mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour moi. Je venais de lui jeter un sort d'entrave.

- Comment as-tu osé ? rugit-il.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de rage.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je, sans pour autant le libérer.

Derrière Lucius, un gloussement s'éleva et une silhouette gracile quitta son ombre.

- Il n'a fait que se défendre, reprit la voix douce. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur… Finite Incantatem.

Elle délivra Lucius de ses liens invisibles et je reculai de deux pas supplémentaires. Le préfet en chef se frottait les poignets en m'étudiant d'un œil critique. Je ne voyais que cela : la glace qui me pétrifiait.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? me questionna-t-il.

- Fait quoi ?

- Jeter un sortilège sans le prononcer à haute voix. Tu es trop jeune pour en être capable.

Je redressai fièrement la tête. Le sorcier fortuné qui venait de temps à autre au pub m'avait initié à certains secrets, prétendant que j'étais doué pour mon âge et que j'accomplirais de grandes choses.

- C'est peut-être un surdoué, murmura la fille.

Je pivotai vers elle et mon regard s'écarquilla.

- Je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet, Narcissa, se moqua Malefoy.

Je ne perçus même pas ce qu'il disait. J'étais subjugué par l'apparition qui se tenait devant moi. C'était un ange. Certains prétendaient qu'ils n'existaient pas, qu'ils étaient affabulations de l'imaginaire moldu. Mais ceux-là n'avaient jamais rencontré celle que Lucius appelait Narcissa. Son visage à l'ovale parfait était entouré de longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle avait le regard bleu, caressant. Et son sourire… Avais-je déjà rencontré si beau sourire ? Rêveur et espiègle à la fois, il irradiait. Si j'avais dû donner un visage à la beauté, ce sont les traits de la jeune femme qui me seraient venu à l'esprit.

Une claque sur la tête me remit les idées en place et je sortis du songe éveillé dans lequel j'avais été plongé.

- Evite de baver sur ma fiancée, Rogue.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je détournai le regard.

- A croire qu'il ne t'a jamais vue, persifla Malefoy, en posant une main possessive sur l'épaule délicate de la jeune femme.

Il avait raison : je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir croisée à Poudlard.

- Je m'appelle Narcissa Black, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant des doigts élégants. Et toi, quel est ton prénom ?

- S… Severus, balbutiai-je en l'effleurant du bout de la main.

- Tu es dans la classe de Bellatrix, je pense. C'est ma jeune sœur.

Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

- Oui… oui… c'est bien beau tout cela, intervint Lucius. Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que tu faisais devant la porte…

- Je… euh… je…

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu.

- Rien du tout, affirmai-je, en tentant de créer des barrières autour de mes pensées.

Mais la pratique était plus compliquée que la théorie et Malefoy les perça d'un simple regard. Je le sentais fouiller dans ma tête, des fourmillements me donnant la migraine. Un rictus suffisant étira les lèvres fines.

- Tu t'essaies à l'occlumencie, Rogue ? Tu as des progrès à faire, en ce cas.

- Que sait-il ? le pressa Narcissa.

- Presque rien… Ecoute-moi bien, Rogue : si jamais tu parles à qui que ce soit de cette conversation, je te jure que je te tue. Compris ?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, tétanisé. Même si elle ne valait pas grand-chose, j'y tenais à ma vie ! Et Malefoy était tout à fait capable de me la voler. Pas question de lui en donner l'occasion.

- Allons souper, maintenant.

Et il m'obligea à les devancer. Dans mon dos, je sentais leurs deux présences silencieuses et menaçantes.


	11. L'art délicat de la dissimulation

Circae : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Severus en voit des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais parfois, il le cherche aussi. Je ne pense qu'il était vraiment un ange lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Un drôle de petit personnage noyé dans la magie noire... Donc, comme je te le disais en mail, oui j'écris en-dehors de ce site, heureusement pour mon ego, d'ailleurs(lol). Si les Roguefictions sont un passe-temps, j'écris aussi de façon plus "sérieuse" des histoires personnelles qui me tiennent parfois éloignée de l'univers des fanfictions.

Moonchilds : Florence ? Cette Serpentard râtée ? (lol) Oui, elle a un petit côté "rafraîchissant" qui ramène invariablement ce pauvre Severus sur terre. Elle est un peu son collecteur de conscience. Severus déteste Dumbledore, pour son côté léger qu'il ne peut accepter de la part d'un grand sorcier. Le petit Rogue se prend beaucoup trop au sérieux et il aimerait que Dumbledore pense comme lui. Alors, il ne peut accepter ni sa sympathie et surtout pas sa pitié.

* * *

Chapitre 9

L'art délicat de la dissimulation

_« Tous ces mensonges… Pour quoi ?_

_- Pour me donner l'impression d'être le plus fort »._

Narcissa Black était à Serpentard, en septième année Et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Discrète, elle laissait à d'autres l'honneur de se faire remarquer. Elle ressemblait à une magnifique fleur qu'on aurait protégée sous verre, pour ne pas qu'elle se fane, et qu'on aurait entourée de ronces, pour ne pas qu'elle soit approchée de trop près. Les Malefoy et les Black avaient scellé son union avec Lucius, avant même que ces deux-là soient en âge d'émettre un son. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, sûrs de leur inestimable puissance et ils avançaient dans la vie avec la majesté que confère la beauté et la puissance. Des Sangs Purs dans toute leur splendeur.

- Rogue !

Je sursautai alors que Lucius m'interpellait. Il s'installa juste à côté de moi, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait me tenir compagnie et que ce soit le charismatique préfet en chef avait de quoi surprendre les autres. Malefoy attendit que l'attention sur nous se tasse pour chuchoter :

- Nous devons parler.

Les mains moites, je rangeai ma plume et je roulai les parchemins que je venais de remplir de notes. Je m'accordais le temps nécessaire pour retrouver mon calme.

- Je t'écoute.

Ma voix, très basse, ne laissait rien transparaître de mon inquiétude.

- Pas ici, articula-t-il, en me faisant signe de me lever.

J'obéis. Nous quittâmes l'antre des Serpentard et Lucius nous conduisit dans la volière. Je n'y allais jamais : mes parents vivaient dans un quartier moldu et je n'avais aucune raison de leur écrire.

- Il fait un froid de canard, ici, frissonna Malefoy en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, les dents claquant l'une contre l'autre. Je quittais la chaleur du feu de la salle, pour me retrouver dans les courants d'air d'une tour encombrée de fientes d'oiseaux.

- Au moins, nous serons tranquille, conclut Lucius en refermant la porte. Et nous pourrons discuter sans craindre des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'oreille du tout pour l'écouter, si cela continuait : j'allais mourir de froid d'un instant à l'autre. Je me mis à sautiller sur place, pour tenter de me réchauffer. A la vue de ce manège grotesque, Lucius émit un sifflement d'impatience. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura une incantation sur l'un des hiboux qui se trouvaient autour de nous. L'œil jaune, entouré de plumes noires, de l'animal se révulsa de panique, avant d'être transformé en une cape chaude et soyeuse.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Mais c'était le hibou grand-duc de Potter.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius.

- Je me disais bien que ce volatile avait l'air particulièrement stupide… Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je te promets que cet ami des Sangs de Bourbes ne t'ennuiera plus cette année.

- Comment…

- Comment je sais qu'il te mène la vie dure ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre.

- Alors, tu dois aussi savoir que Sirius Black me cause des ennuis.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit Malefoy. Tu acceptes ma proposition et je me charge d'eux.

- Très bien. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Il arqua ses sourcils blonds, étonné.

- Tu ne désires pas savoir de quoi il retourne, avant ?

Celui-là ne me connaissait pas : j'étais comme les chats, je retombais toujours sur mes pattes.

- Je veux que tu te procures ceci.

Et il me tendit une liste d'ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition de potions illicites.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cela ? demandai-je, médusé.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit-il, très vite.

- De telles choses ne se trouvent pas dans une école. Avec ça, tu pourrais…

- Je sais très bien ce que je pourrais en faire ! me coupa-t-il.

Il avait perdu un peu de sa superbe, paraissant inquiet, tout d'un coup.

- Jamais je ne trouverai cela, ici, assurai-je.

- Dans la réserve de Slughorn, me renseigna Malefoy. Mais elle est protégée par des sorts. Alors, tu te sens capable de le faire ?

- Oui.

Slughorn avait beau être un très grand sorcier, il était d'une naïveté déconcertante et ses sortilèges en étaient le désastreux témoin. Je pourrais les percer sans trop de difficulté.

- Sa réserve se situe dans le salon de ses appartements personnels. C'est une petite armoire en bois massif.

Fouiller dans les quartiers du professeur qui m'avait pris sous son aile n'était pas une démarche facile mais la proposition de Lucius était trop tentante pour que je puisse reculer.

- Je trouverai un moyen, certifiai-je.

- Tu te crois très fort, n'est-ce pas, Rogue ?

- N… non, pas spécialement.

- Mon père ne cesse de vanter tes dons exceptionnels. C'en est lassant.

- Ton père ?

- Oui, mon père. Celui qui t'enseigne de temps à autre quelques rudiments de Magie Noire.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais j'étais trop abasourdi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire le lien entre les deux. Pourtant, ils étaient aussi blonds l'un que l'autre, leurs yeux avaient le même éclat minéral et leur maintien était identique. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que Lucius était le fils de mon bienfaiteur. Bien vite, l'orgueil reprit le pas sur la stupeur.

- Il a dit que j'étais doué ?

Malefoy roula des yeux.

- Ne va pas en concevoir des mérites extraordinaires, non plus.

- N… non, c'est évident. Nous devrions y aller, je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien. Garde la cape, elle te tiendra chaud dans les couloirs.

Le même sourire sardonique apparut sur nos visages. Potter chercherait encore très longtemps après son hibou.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs, Lucius me demanda :

- As-tu une idée pour récupérer les ingrédients, chez Slughorn ?

- Oui. Je pense que oui.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de Slughorn, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ce n'en serait que plus simple pour exécuter mon plan. J'étais certain que le directeur des Serpentard était chez lui, sans doute en train de siroter un bourbon glacé, accompagné d'un bon cigare. Tout était en place. Je jetai un sort sur les dalles de pierres et des bruits de pas précipités qui s'éloignent se firent entendre. Je m'approchai de l'un des murs et, inspirant un grand coup, je me frappai violemment la tête, de toutes mes forces, en beuglant :

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !

Les pas fantômes que j'avais créés s'enfuirent, alors que la porte de Slughorn s'ouvrait en grand.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-il.

C'est alors que ma vision ensanglantée lui apparut. Je titubai vers lui, plus sonné que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Merlin ! Mon garçon, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Il s'élança pour me soutenir et me transporta dans ses quartiers. Il avait l'air paniqué. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas lésiné sur mes effets : je m'étais ouvert le front et mon nez était certainement brisé. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Slughorn me fit m'asseoir sur son canapé, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'armoire tant convoitée, et m'apporta un peu de glace.

- Qui vous a fait cela, Severus ?

Les yeux volontairement fuyants, je bégayai :

- Je… je ne… sais… p… pas. Je suis tombé !

La fin de ma phrase avait été prononcée très vite, ressemblant étroitement à un mensonge.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, mon garçon. Personne ne peut vous faire de mal, ici.

Mon regard se posa brièvement sur lui, avant de fixer le vide.

- Mais quand je serai seul… ils me feront du mal, encore… Ils se vengeront.

- Qui « ils » ?

- James Potter et Sirius Black.

Comme je m'y attendais, Slughorn bondit, ses joues devenues blêmes de rage.

- Je… eh bien ça ! Quelle audace ! Je vais les faire renvoyer ! Ne bougez pas d'ici, Severus, je vais chercher le directeur.

Son pas furieux quitta la pièce et remonta les escaliers qui l'emmèneraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rapidement, je me relevai et tentai d'ouvrir la petite étagère.

- Wingardium Leviossa !

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop simple, même pour le naïf Slughorn. Après de nombreuses autres incantations, toutes inefficaces, je perdis patience, persuadé que rien ne marcherait.

- Sesame ouvre-toi, ironisai-je, me rappelant vaguement une histoire moldue. Mouais… On peut t…

Je ne terminai jamais ma phrase. La réserve venait de s'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre et mes mains chipèrent tous les ingrédients demandés par Lucius. Dès que ce fut fait, je refermai sans bruit le battant de l'armoire et je me rassis sur le sofa, tentant d'effacer toute expression coupable de mon visage.

Quelques secondes à peine après cela, la porte s'entrebâilla, laissant entrer la silhouette longiligne de Dumbledore et celle, plus grassouillette, de Slughorn. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi et le nez aquilin se pencha sur mes blessures.

- Dites-moi, Severus, comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?

Tromper Dumbledore était plus ardu que de duper Slughorn. J'évitais soigneusement ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous voyez bien que cet enfant est terrorisé.

Les fioles que j'avais volées pesaient une tonne et j'avais l'impression qu'on ne voyait qu'elles dans mes poches.

- Il n'a aucune raison de l'être, reprit le vieillard perspicace.

Il me prit le menton entre son index et son pouce et tourna délicatement mon visage vers lui.

- Alors ?

- Black et Potter l'ont lâchement tabassé, je vous l'ai déjà dit, Albus.

- C'est de sa bouche que j'aimerais l'entendre.

- A croire que c'est lui le coupable, se scandalisa Slughorn. Regardez donc dans quel état il est !

- Messieurs Black et Potter sont certes un peu farceurs mais j'ai du mal à les imag…

Dumbledore s'interrompit alors qu'il devait lire la haine dans mes yeux brûlants. « Farceurs », il avait dit ! Leurs farces, en deux années et demi, m'avaient humilié jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Leurs farces avaient fait de mes deux années et demi de scolarité un véritable calvaire. Leurs farces !

- Je vois, finit-il par souffler. Horace, dites à Sirius et James qu'ils peuvent retourner dans leur dortoir. Il est inutile de les faire attendre dans le couloir.

Sans un mot, Slughorn s'exécuta. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, Dumbledore murmura :

- J'ignore pourquoi vous avez fait cela et je pense que je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Mais c'est mal, Severus. Vraiment mal.

Ni accusation ni déception dans le regard bleu. Rien qu'un grand vide.

- Le mensonge ne paie jamais. Et vous vous êtes blessé pour rien.

Oh non, pauvre fou ! Pas pour rien. Je me doutais que tout ne pourrait pas fonctionner. J'avais le principal, ce que j'étais venu chercher. Le reste pouvait attendre. J'avais encore quatre années devant moi. Ma vengeance avait le temps et je savais me montrer patient quand il le fallait.

* * *

Pensez-vous que je pourrais atteindre, miraculeusement, 15 reviews pour ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que plus de deux personnes lisent cette histoire... Non ?


	12. La peur

Viescale : J'espère que dix chapitres d'un coup n'ont pas été trop indigestes Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est aussi ainsi que je vois l'adolescence de Severus : une longue oscillation entre obscurité et lumière.

Moonchilds : lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire enthousiaste ! Oui, Dumbledore a un certain talent pour dénicher les mensonges et les fautes, même quand on le dissimule très bien, comme notre petit Severus ;-)

Elava : Oula ! Si tu trouves le premier tome trop sombre, que diras-tu de l'atmosphère noire et étouffante du tome 2 :-s Severus n'est pas un enfant de coeur, il est devenu Mangemort. Et il faut en soi une bonne dose de haine pour employer les sortilèges interdits. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 10

La Peur

_« C'est cela ton excuse ? La peur ?_

_- La peur n'est rien. Elle a toujours été là »._

Rugosité Pilate. Même son nom évoquait la rigueur et la sévérité. C'était une femme sans âge, à l'allure racée et au maintien droit. Ses yeux gris étaient perçants et aussi durs que la pierre. Les inflexions métalliques de sa voix promettaient mille tourments à celui qui aurait l'audace de ne pas écouter ses cours… ce qui était un fait rarissime. Quand elle entrait dans la classe, elle le faisait discrètement, sans qu'un souffle d'air ne puisse nous renseigner sur sa présence. Nous avions l'impression qu'elle était née en même temps que l'école et qu'elle disparaîtrait le jour où les murs du château se désagrègeraient.

Rugosité Pilate était notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et, depuis deux ans, elle nous faisait travailler si dur que nous avions rattrapé notre retard (qui avait été entamé par Gédéon Crassatio, son remplaçant) pour les quatre années à venir. Je vénérais son cours. Je m'y sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau et j'y excellais avec autant de facilité qu'en Potions Magiques.

- Un épouvantard ! s'écria-t-elle, en tapant du plat de la main contre son bureau, nous faisant tous sursauter. Personne ne sait à quoi cela ressemble. Pourquoi ?

Mon bras se leva à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- Rogue.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de nous regarder pour savoir que j'allais être le seul à lui répondre.

- Parce qu'il prend instantanément la forme de la plus grande peur du sorcier qui se trouve en face de lui.

- Des créatures intelligentes, que celles-là, assura Pilate. Trois points pour Serpentard, Rogue. Et vous en aurez deux de plus si vous m'expliquez comment s'en débarrasser.

- En tournant en dérision cette peur.

- Incomplet, Rogue. Incomplet.

Derrière moi, Bellatrix gloussa. J'étais mortifié. Il fallait lancer un sort, bien sûr. Mais lequel ? Je ne savais plus ! Je me serais tapé la tête contre le banc, de dépit.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée ?

Elle n'avait jamais prononcé cette phrase, avant. C'était moi – uniquement moi – qui donnais les bonnes réponses.

- Personne ? se consterna-t-elle. Deux points en moins pour Serpentard. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de lire les feuilles _avant_ le cours ? Ridiculus ! On doit dire RI-DI-CU-LUS ! Miss Silver, répétez !

- Ridiculus.

- C'est vous qui êtes ridicule, mademoiselle. Rosier !

- Ridiculus !

Chacun à notre tour, nous passâmes et, quand cela fut fait, Pilate quitta son estrade, pour se diriger vers une penderie qui se trouvait dans la salle de classe.

- Voyons la pratique, maintenant. Quand je vous nommerai, vous vous avancerez vers l'épouvantard. Miss Black !

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, une sphère incandescente apparut.

- Ridiculus, dit-elle d'une voix indolente.

Le soleil se couvrit d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet.

- Je déteste avoir des coups de soleil, nous expliqua-t-elle.

- Avery.

L'épouvantard se tourna vers la silhouette qui s'était avancée et se changea en momie.

- Ridiculus.

La momie se prit les pieds dans ses bandages qui se détachaient et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Quand ce fut mon tour, j'étais persuadé que je tomberais nez à nez avec la figure furieuse de mon père. J'avais tort. Et les autres étaient aussi étonnés que moi. Je les entendais chuchoter dans mon dos. Et il y avait de quoi. Devant moi, me regardant d'un œil ébahi, un reflet de moi-même. Quelle personne saine d'esprit avait peur d'elle-même ?!

- Eh bien, Rogue ! me pressa Pilate. Jetez le sortilège !

Facile à dire, je ne voyais pas comment me tourner en dérision.

- Rogue, vous manquez cruellement d'humour, conclut l'enseignante, en s'interposant entre moi et… moi, avant que je ne m'engloutisse dans ma terreur.

Je tremblais déjà comme une feuille, le noir s'était emparé de moi. J'avais beau tâtonner, il n'y avait que le vide. Un vide angoissant. On ne peut pas échapper au néant. Je sentais la crise me prendre à la gorge.

Deux gifles bien senties me ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Merci, Miss Silver. Il en avait bien besoin.

La garce ! Cela l'avait amusée. Je frottai mes joues brûlantes en fusillant sa figure hilare.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux deux parchemins sur les épouvantards. Et un demi dans lequel vous présentez votre rencontre avec ces créatures. Des questions ?

Mes yeux baissés étaient rivés sur mes souliers. Pour la première fois, je venais d'échouer à un exercice.

- Disposez, Rogue. Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières avant de me rendre compte que j'étais le dernier à encore être dans la pièce.

- Professeur, murmurai-je en m'approchant. Je…

Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : aucun point ne vous a été enlevé pour ce pitoyable échec.

Je ravalai mes larmes d'humiliation.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… j'aimerais essayer à nouveau.

- Affronter l'épouvantard ?

Elle posa sa mallette sur le banc le plus proche et ses yeux gris se firent inquisiteurs.

- Ecoutez- Rogue, commença-t-elle gauchement. Je vous aime bien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça : vos yeux vont vous sortir des orbites ! J'ai rarement apprécié des élèves. Tous des dégénérés cérébraux, les gosses. Mais vous ! Bon sang ! Votre potentiel pour ce cours dépasse tout ce que j'ai jamais vu !

- Merci, madame.

Elle venait de me déclamer la plus longue tirade qu'elle ait dit depuis deux ans.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. Fichez le camp, maintenant.

- Mais, madame, l'épouvantard ?

- Vous voulez vous faire ridiculiser encore une fois ?

Elle ne ménageait déjà plus mon ego.

- Non, professeur, soufflai-je, bien qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Quand on a ce genre de peur, Rogue, on fait d'abord un travail sur soi. Je ne le répéterai plus : dehors.

Je quittai la classe, pas du tout satisfait de sa remarque.

- Professeur, insistai-je, tandis qu'elle lançait quelques sortilèges pour fermer la porte.

- Vous m'échauffez les sangs ! s'écria-t-elle, fâchée. Je termine ma journée à seize heures et il est seize heures et vingt-deux minutes. Je dois vous enlever des points pour vous décoller de mon ombre ? Tout le monde connaît un jour l'échec. Même vous.

- Et si je tombe sur cet exercice, à l'examen pratique, aux BUSE ?

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Les BUSE, dans votre cas, ne sont que dans deux ans. Et si vous ne voulez pas que _je_ devienne votre plus grande peur, je vous conseille vivement de déguerpir.

Cette fois, je suivis son ordre. Puisqu'elle n'était pas décidée à m'aider, je me débrouillerais seul. Des épouvantards, il devait certainement y en avoir dans la Forêt Interdite. J'en trouverais bien un pour travailler dessus.

- Severus !

Depuis que je lui avais rapporté les ingrédients demandés, Lucius Malefoy me traitait comme l'un de ses « amis ». Cela avait du bon puisque Potter et Black n'osaient plus m'attaquer. J'étais toujours accompagné de Lucius ou de l'un de ses sbires, Crabb et Goyle. Plus réservé, mais présent lui aussi, Rodolfus Lestrange. Cette « protection » constante me permettait de voyager sans crainte dans les couloirs et les abords de Poudlard mais, à cause de cela, je n'avais aucun réel moment de solitude.

- Tu rêves ? s'exclama Malefoy. Je te parle.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je, nullement désolé. Que disais-tu ?

- Hum… Rien d'important.

- Sais-tu comment te rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, sans te faire prendre ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Pour un gosse de riche, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je me sers bien plus de lui que lui de moi.

Mais comme je n'étais pas sûr qu'il apprécierait ma réponse, je gardai le silence, attendant patiemment qu'il me dévoile les secrets dont j'avais besoin.

- Le concierge est un vrai novice. C'est facile de lui passer sous le nez. J'enverrai Crabb ou Goyle faire diversion, pour que tu puisses quitter l'enceinte du château, discrètement. De là, il te suffira de passer Hagrid.

- Le garde-chasse ? questionnai-je, méprisant. Rien de plus facile : c'est un gros plein de soupe qu'on a oublié de doter d'un cerveau. Je devrais m'en sortir sans problème.

- Quand ?

- Demain soir.

Ce serait le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des professeurs iraient au village pour surveiller les élèves et j'aurais ainsi le champ libre. Même si j'avais la permission de mes parents pour y aller, je préférais rester à l'école pour réviser les cours ou effectuer des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- Vingt-deux heures ? demanda Lucius. Il fera déjà noir et ceux qui vont à Pré-au-Lard ne seront pas encore rentrés.

- Ce sera parfait, oui.

Une poignée de mains scella notre accord.

Dans la Forêt Interdite, il ne faisait pas noir. Le noir était bien trop clair pour servir de définition à l'ambiance de cet endroit. Il y faisait un mélange de ténèbres épaisses et de brouillards étouffants. Avant même d'en avoir franchi l'orée, l'angoisse m'avait étreint sans que je puisse lui échapper. Et l'odeur de la peur attirait les créatures aussi sûrement que la chair sanglante. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas incertains que je les sentais grouiller autour de moi, leurs murmures sauvages m'emplissant les oreilles d'une sainte horreur. Après cela, j'avais la conviction que ma plus grande peur prendrait les traits des arbres gigantesques qui m'encerclaient.

- Un épouvantard, murmurai-je, pour me rassurer. Je cherche un épouvantard. Pas la peine de m'attarder sur d'autres choses.

Mais les « autres choses » semblaient désirer que je m'attarde sur elles. Des mains invisibles me frôlaient, s'agrippaient à ma cape, m'entraînaient vers elles, me faisaient tituber, me jetaient contre le sol, le visage embourbé dans la terre humide.

- Je vais mourir, soufflai-je, désespéré.

Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Dans un sursaut, je m'emparai de ma baguette mais je ne pouvais lever le bras pour jeter un sort. J'étais comme paralysé.

- Je vais mourir, répétai-je.

Cette fois, j'en étais convaincu. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, tels des torrents d'eau salée. J'allais mourir et je ne savais même pas à cause de quoi. J'étais tellement terrifié que je ne vis pas la lumière d'une énorme lanterne s'approcher. De grosses mains, aussi grandes que mes jambes, me saisirent, pour me déposer contre un torse bardé de cuir. Je m'accrochai à la tunique, mes ongles s'y enfonçant. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire : j'étais sauvé !

- Ben mon gars, on peut dire que t'as eu du bol.

La voix bourrue et sans distinction de Rubeus Hagrid.

Je fus emporté dans une cabane et installé dans un divan moelleux. J'avais à peine réalisé ma chance qu'une tasse de thé était fourrée entre mes doigts glacés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu traînais dans la Forêt Interdite, bonhomme ?

Je n'aimais pas l'appellation « bonhomme » mais j'étais trop secoué pour m'en offusquer. Je reniflai, tentant de cacher mes pleurs.

- Faut pas y aller la nuit tombée, s'attendrit le garde-chasse. C'est dangereux. Même de jour !

Je bus une gorgée de thé… et faillit la recracher aussi vite. Il devait être aussi « doué » que maman.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Bon garçon.

Il disait cela comme il aurait dit à un chien qu'il était brave. Mais il m'avait sauvé la vie et je ne l'oublierais pas. Aussi benêt était-il, j'avais envers lui une dette de vie.

- T'as dû avoir une sacrée frousse !

- Oui.

Inutile de le nier : cela devait encore se lire sur mon visage.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

- Je cherchais un épouvantard.

Hagrid ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Cela me regarde… Vous allez le dire au directeur que j'étais dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Je n'étais pas dans les faveurs de Dumbledore pour le moment. Et je ne tenais pas à lui donner matière à me renvoyer.

- Je devrais sans doute, répondit-il, en se grattant le front.

- Je vous en prie, ne le faites pas, suppliai-je.

Tant pis pour mon orgueil que je piétinais allègrement.

- Il ne faut pas craindre Dumbledore. C'est un grand homme. Un très grand homme.

Mais tout grand homme qu'il était, j'avais quand même simulé une attaque pour qu'il renvoie deux de ses chouchous. Alors, la clémence, en ce qui me concernait…

- Je garderai le silence, me promit Hagrid, en me faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Mais il est temps de retourner au château, maintenant.

J'acquiesçai et il me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentard. Il avait compris que je n'aurais pas osé effectuer le chemin seul.

- Merci, Hagrid.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère.


	13. L'ombre d'un Lord

Viescale : Merci beaucoup ! J'aimais l'idée de mettre Severus face à lui-même, en tant que plus grande peur. Cela prouve qu'il n'est pas complètement mauvais, comme Voldemort. Inconsciemment, il sait le mal qu'il pourrait faire, s'il laissait éclater la fureur et la haine qui le ronge.

Moonchilds : Concernant les reviews, eh bien... je me fais une raison (lol). L'histoire est dans la section "dramatique" pas dans la partie "romance" ou "parodie". Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'intéresse pas les lecteurs. Pas grave, je continue à poster... "Qui vivra verra" ;-) Avoir peur de l'échec doit être vraiment un sentiment bizarre et destructeur. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu l'école comme quelque chose de contraignant, où il fallait absolument faire ses preuves, se montrer brillant. Les personnes qui s'enferment là-dedans ne doivent pas être heureuses, je pense. Toujours prouver qu'on est le plus fort, le meilleur... Je n'aimerais pas ça du tout oO

* * *

Ce chapitre-ci se passe durant la cinquième année de Severus à Poudlard. Comme vous vous en êtes peut-être déjà rendus compte, je ne passe pas chaque année de sa scolarité au peigne fin, essayant de me concentrer sur certains évènements que je juge importants.

En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

L'ombre d'un Lord

_« Etait-ce le seul qui valait la peine ?_

_- Il avait en lui tant de grandeur »._

La mort est une conception étrange. Elle frappe là où on l'attend le moins. Elle brouille les pistes et détruit les certitudes. Elle s'abat et emporte. Elle est comme un raz-de-marée. Elle tend vers nous des bras avides et lorsqu'elle recule, elle a toujours entre les mains des poignées de vies, des lambeaux d'histoires.

- … était un professeur formidable. Durant ces longues années d'enseignement, elle a permis à de nombreux élèves de se surpasser…

Dumbledore faisait l'éloge d'un professeur qui m'était inconnu. Du moins, la façon dont il en parlait m'était inconnue. Ce n'était pas cette image que je gardais de Rugosité Pilate. J'avais à l'esprit les traits rudes d'une femme qui avait refusé de m'aider. Ma mémoire était focalisée sur ces lèvres qui avaient prononcé des paroles de rejet.

Ce souper d'Halloween, le cinquième que je passais à Poudlard, avait le goût amer du deuil. Mais je ne regrettais pas quelqu'un que j'avais fini par détester.

- J'espère que le remplaçant ne sera pas trop exigeant, lâcha Bellatrix du bout de ses lèvres vermillon.

- Vous savez si Dumbledore en a déjà trouvé un ? s'informa un élève de première année.

J'avais oublié son nom et je ne m'en souciais guère. Il nous regardait avec des yeux bleus candides.

- Pilate n'est morte que depuis hier soir. Personne ne se présentera avant la semaine prochaine, lui répondit Evan.

Certains prétendaient qu'elle avait été assassinée, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la Forêt Interdite, comme chaque soir. Elle y aurait trouvé un ennemi désireux de la voir souffrir. Moi qui l'avais embusquée à l'est du grand merisier, dans les profondeurs des bois sombres, je pouvais l'affirmer : son adversaire la haïssait. Sa bouche était tordue d'une douleur qu'elle n'avait même plus eu la force d'exprimer ; ses doigts, crispés sur sa baguette brisée, étaient ensanglantés ; tout son corps, recroquevillé sur lui-même, était un cri silencieux.

- L'essentiel est de ne pas prendre de retard, finis-je par dire, espérant ainsi clôturer le débat.

Florence émit un petit bruit de gorge qui s'apparentait à de l'indignation. Les autres l'ignorèrent.

Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance lourde que, même moi, j'avais des difficultés à supporter. Bellatrix et Evan, les deux préfets de Serpentard, donnèrent très vite le signal de départ pour la salle commune et je leur en étais presque reconnaissant. Je regardai brièvement dans la direction de la table des professeurs et je croisai les prunelles implacables de Dumbledore. Il ne m'avait pas cru quand je m'étais présenté à lui, pour expliquer que j'avais retrouvé Pilate en allant cueillir des plantes pour le cours de Botanique. Je le savais, bien qu'il soit resté très calme. Il s'était contenté de m'écouter, avant de se lever et, accompagné de McGonagall, ils s'étaient précipités auprès du corps sans vie. J'eus les pires difficultés à m'extirper de ces yeux scrutateurs où je m'enfonçais. Quand je me détournai, les élèves de ma maison, ainsi que des autres maisons, avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle. J'étais seul.

Dès que je passai l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette d'un inconnu se présenta à moi. Je relevai la tête, pour plonger le regard dans des prunelles aussi noires que les miennes. Les cheveux, noirs et lisses, étaient portés longs. C'était un homme au visage mûr et altier. Des rides dures s'étaient formées sur cette figure pâle.

- Peux-tu prévenir le directeur que Tom Jedusor l'attend devant son bureau, jeune homme ? me demanda le visiteur.

- C'est à quel propos ? questionnai-je.

Un éclair rouge traversa les pupilles, tandis que les lèvres se pinçaient.

- Pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, renseigna-t-il.

Cette fois, je gardai le silence, pour retourner dans la Grande Salle où Dumbledore était toujours, ainsi que Flitwick, Chourage, McGonagall et Slughorn. Dès qu'ils me virent m'approcher, ils se turent.

- Oui, Severus ? interrogea Slughorn, comme le silence devenait pesant.

- Monsieur le Directeur, dis-je, humblement, un homme désirerait vous voir. Il dit s'appeler Tom Jedusor. Il vous attend devant votre bureau.

Une demi seconde d'incrédulité figea les traits du vieil homme.

- Merci, Severus… Vous devriez aller vous coucher, maintenant. La journée a été longue en évènements, pour vous.

Plus que tu ne le crois, pensai-je, en quittant à nouveau la Grande Salle.

Celui qui prenait aussi cavalièrement rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard, détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin et considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, m'avait intrigué. Il avait déjà appris que Pilate était décédée et se présentait pour le poste vacant. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- … et c'est alors que l'épouvantable loup-garou s'est jeté sur mon ami et …

Je retins un soupir désabusé. Non seulement ce professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était arrivé _après_ janvier, nous faisant prendre un retard énorme, mais en plus, il ne nous apprenait rien d'intéressant et, comble de tout, les histoires qu'il nous relatait étaient d'un ennui mortel. Il n'avait aucun talent de conteur _et_ d'enseignant.

- Pathétique, siffla Bellatrix, juste derrière moi.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais qu'abonder dans son sens. Mais Merlin ! Qu'était-il donc passé dans la tête de Dumbledore pour nous affubler d'un pareil crétin ?! Surtout qu'une autre personne s'était présentée pour le poste, quelqu'un qui avait l'air infiniment plus compétent mais dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Comment s'appelait-il encore ?

- Rogue !

Je sursautai violemment. Mes yeux se levèrent ver le professeur Homère Kass, éructant de rage.

- Oui, monsieur ? demandai-je avec toute la déférence dont j'étais capable.

- Vous rêvassiez, m'accusa-t-il.

- Non, monsieur, dis-je.

- Je vous ai vu ! L'œil vide et la lippe boudeuse.

- Non, monsieur, répétai-je.

- Vous mentez, en plus.

- Non, monsieur. Je vous écoutais.

- Et vous me contredisez.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, monsieur. Vous nous exposiez un passionnant récit sur les loups-garous.

Cette fois, la figure ronde perdit de sa rancœur et se détendit d'un sourire soulagé.

- Très bien, Rogue. Deux points en plus pour Serpentard.

Je n'en demandais pas tant mais je ne crachais pas dessus. Je lui rendis son sourire, essayant de chasser toute ironie de mon visage.

- Hum… Continuons… Donc, l'infâme créature plante ses crocs dans le bras de mon ami. Le sachant perdu à jamais, je n'ai d'autre choix que de fuir…

- Lâche, commenta à nouveau Bellatrix, à voix basse.

- Tu aurais sans doute fait la même chose, la railla Evan. En tout cas, moi, j'aurais sauvé ma peau.

Moi aussi, pensai-je. Des amis, on pouvait toujours en avoir d'autres. Une vie, cela avait quelque chose d'un peu plus unique. Pas question que je gaspille la mienne pour une vague camaraderie. En plus, être mordu par un loup-garou – de même que par un vampire – n'était pas très avantageux.

- Ce cours ne finira-t-il donc jamais ? gémit Elias.

- Je crois qu'on nous punit pour nos vingt prochaines années, intervint Florence.

- Tuez-moi tout de suite, dans ce cas, grogna Evan.

Je ne me mêlais pas de leur conversation, d'autant plus que je me trouvais tout devant, en pleine ligne de mire de Kass. Une chance, c'est que celui-ci signa lui-même notre délivrance en annonçant la fin du cours.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, un travail complet sur les loups-garous, héla-t-il, au moment où nous allions passer le pas de la porte.

Je ne pus me contenir et je me retournai vers lui, pour le renseigner.

- Oui, Rogue ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Nous avions déjà traité de ce sujet, en troisième année, déclarai-je. Ne pourrions-nous pas _avancer_ dans la matière ?

Les paupières épaisses se plissèrent. En moins d'une heure, c'était la deuxième fois que je mettais Kass en colère.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, Rogue ? Que je donne mal mes cours ?

Je rougis, alors que je me rendais compte de ma bourde.

- Non, monsieur, chuchotai-je précipitamment. Mais nous avons de nombreuses lacunes… pour les BUSE.

- Les BUSE ?

- Oui, les examens certificatifs, insistai-je. Le programme nous dit que…

- Que rien du tout, m'interrompit-il. Foutez-moi le camp avant que je ne vous interdise de remettre les pieds dans cette classe. Compris ?

- Oui, professeur.

Il avait été on ne peut plus clair. Mais en attendant, il me manquait des tas de notions, si je voulais un « Optimal » en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je devrais peut-être me plaindre auprès du directeur, pour qu'il trouve un professeur plus doué, avec de meilleures connaissances dans les Arts Sombres. J'écartai cette possibilité, aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue à l'esprit. Dumbledore ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. J'avais trop de mal à lui pardonner ses préférences envers les Gryffondor, qu'il favorisait outrageusement. Encore une fois, je devrais me débrouiller seul.

J'avançais vers la bibliothèque, uniquement concentré sur les travaux que je devrais effectuer, oublieux des dangers qui me guettaient lorsque j'étais seul. Une main m'agrippa par le poignet et je me retrouvai collé au mur. Deux yeux bleus me clouèrent sur place.

- Que veux-tu, Potter ? articulai-je, tout en tentant de saisir ma baguette.

- Rogue ! gronda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. Lâche-moi ! intimai-je.

Je pointais ma baguette contre son estomac, décidé à lui lancer n'importe quel sort qui lui ferait mal.

- Je te le déconseille, murmura Black.

Et il laissa entrevoir sa propre baguette magique. J'avais presque oublié que Potter ne sortait jamais sans son chien.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, menaça le binoclard.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ton sortilège m'a humilié !

- Ah… ça…

« Ca », c'était un enchantement que j'avais inventé et qui pendait les gens par les pieds. C'était très drôle à exécuter, surtout quand le cobaye était James Potter.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement ! s'emporta-t-il, en raffermissant sa prise sur mes épaules. Tu es encore plus laid comme ça.

Je sentais la fraîcheur de la pierre dans mon dos et je fis un nouvel essai pour me dégager.

- Toute l'école m'a vu.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis navré.

- Tu vas payer, Rogue.

Je roulai des yeux. Pauvre Gryffondor décérébré : il ne savait que répéter les mêmes phrases.

- Tu te crois très intelligent, hein ?

- Je ne le crois pas, le détrompai-je. Je _suis_ intelligent. Mais c'est une nuance trop subtile pour que tu puisses la comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je crus un instant qu'il allait me frapper. Dans son regard dansait la même lueur de folie que dans celui de mon père, juste avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, dans l'attente d'un impact qui n'arrivait pas. Je finis par rouvrir les paupières, alors que Potter me libérait.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Servilus, cracha-t-il. Je ne me bats pas avec mes mains.

Ma bouche s'étira d'une grimace sardonique.

- Tu as peur de salir tes petites mains blanches ?

- T'effleurer est déjà un exploit, intervint Black.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, sale clébard.

Tout le visage de Black se tordit de haine et il m'aurait sans doute taillé en pièces si une voix ne l'avait pas arrêté.

- Sirius ! James ! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je vous enlève des points, parce que vous vous battez dans les couloirs ?

Les traits de Black se détendirent instantanément. Il se détourna de moi.

- Remus ! salua-t-il. Notre préfet favori.

Lupin rigola avec bienveillance.

- Pas de problème, ici ? questionna-t-il, en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

- Aucun, assurèrent les deux siamois, en un ensemble parfait. Pas vrai, Servilus ?

- Aucun problème.

Et je m'éclipsai vers la bibliothèque. J'y serais en sécurité. J'en avais à peine passé la porte que Florence m'accosta, la voix forte, s'attirant les foudres de Madame Pince.

- Quoi ? soufflai-je, en m'approchant de sa table.

- Tu as dit au professeur Kass qu'on ne voyait pas la bonne matière, tantôt.

Elle parlait normalement, sans se soucier des avertissements de la bibliothécaire.

- Je ne pense pas avoir employé ces termes…

Je chuchotais, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui fallait faire de même.

- Tu as dit qu'on était en retard.

… peine perdue !

- Non, j'ai juste dit que nous avions des lacunes. Et baisse d'un ton, Silver !

- Que proposes-tu ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais perdre mon temps à l'aider pour les BUSE ?

- Je te promets de te donner quelque chose en échange, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux d'or brillant étrangement. Quelque chose que personne ne t'a encore offert.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, vaguement intrigué.

Elle secoua la tête. Un sourire mutin se peignit sur ses lèvres et elle ajouta :

- Le dernier jour, la veille du départ pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

- Si tu ne tiens pas ton serment, je te le ferai regretter.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter. D'habitude, j'aurais refusé, sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Mais les mystères dont elle s'entourait tout d'un coup m'avaient étonné et j'étais impatient de savoir de quoi il retournait.


	14. Dans l'enfer des livres

Chapitre 12

Dans l'enfer des livres

_« C'était une façon de fuir, pour toi ?_

_- La fuite est un luxe »_

A travers les cris enthousiastes et les huées, j'avais les pires difficultés à me concentrer dans la lecture de l'ouvrage de Potions que Slughorn m'avait prêté, jusqu'à la fin du week-end. On était dimanche onze heures et je n'en étais qu'à la moitié du livre qui contenait plus de cinq cents pages. Jamais je n'aurais le temps de le terminer, surtout si les hurlements hystériques qui nous entouraient ne s'estompaient pas.

- Tu ne regardes pas le match ? demanda le gamin de première qui me collait toujours durant les heures des repas.

- Rappelle-moi ton nom, ordonnai-je.

Je n'avais pu camoufler la note méprisante de ma voix. Mais le blondinet candide ne la perçut même pas.

- Barty Croupton, dit-il fièrement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Barty Croupton. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un parasite de ton espèce me pompe mon oxygène. Alors, non, je ne regarde pas le match qui a autant d'intérêt, à mes yeux, que toi.

Les yeux bleus limpides se noyèrent. C'en était pathétique.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? interrogea-t-il, ingénu. Tu n'encourages pas notre équipe ?

- Tu me vois avec un drapeau aux couleurs de Serpentard ? Non. Donc, conclus-en que je ne me ridiculise pas en sautillant, dès que Bellatrix Black envoie le souaffle dans les goals ennemis. Ensuite, si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Pourquoi ?

J'inspirai et expirai lentement, espérant ainsi garder mon calme.

- Certaines personnes me suspectent de choses pas très nettes, quand je reste au château, alors qu'un match de Quidditch se donne.

En disant cela, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de fusiller Albus Dumbledore. Celui-là me soupçonnait toujours de tous les méfaits accomplis à Poudlard.

Je replongeai dans ma lecture, me maudissant une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté d'aider Silver. Plus d'une fois, j'avais été tenté de rompre ma promesse mais j'étais curieux de ce qu'elle me donnerait en échange. Néanmoins, cela occasionnait des retards importants dans les matières supplémentaires que Slughorn me donnait et je n'avais plus le loisir de travailler la Magie Noire, qui me fascinait.

- « La potion d'invisibilité a de nombreux avantages mais la préparer est délicat et… »

Je déroulai un bout de parchemin, griffonnant quelques notes au crayon. Celui-ci glissa et une large rayure apparut. Je pestai un long moment contre l'inconfort de ma position, assis sur des gradins trop durs, sans table où j'aurais pu poser mes affaires. Et lorsque la pluie, comme un fait exprès, se mit à tomber, je crus que j'allais exploser. Des instances supérieures avaient-elles décidé de me punir, sans même m'offrir un procès équitable ?! Ma tête tomba lourdement sur le grimoire. Les gouttes transperçaient mes vêtements usés, me trempant jusqu'aux os. Bien vite pourtant, la pluie s'interrompit et je me redressai, étonné. Devant moi, sur les côtés, des rideaux pleuvaient encore.

- Je te dois bien cela, cria Florence, pour couvrir le tumulte des spectateurs.

Elle tenait un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête, me protégeant, ainsi que mes notes et bouquin.

- Un merci t'écorcherait les lèvres ?

J'émis un grognement inintelligible, replongé dans mon travail. Bon sang que les cris de mes condisciples étaient stupides ! En quoi les joueurs de Quidditch étaient-ils si remarquables ? Tout le monde pouvait se pavaner sur un balai, même moi je pouvais y tenir de nombreuses minutes. Il n'y avait là rien de bien extraordinaire. Je relevai brièvement les yeux, pour avoir l'immense honneur de percuter la silhouette de Potter, auréolée de rouge et or, se pavanant avec le vif d'or dans la main. Gryffondor avait gagné, au grand désespoir des Serpentard qui venaient de voir disparaître leurs chances de remporter la Coupe, cette année. Sans me presser, je tournai la tête vers Evan qui venait de balancer son balai sur le sol et le martelait de ses pieds rageurs. Il éructait, se maudissant de n'avoir pu s'emparer du Vif d'or avant James.

- Pas de chance, hein ? murmura Florence en s'accroupissant, pour être à ma hauteur.

Sa tignasse sauvageonne était plaquée contre son visage, dégoulinant sans grâce aucune.

- Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, répondis-je.

Cette fois, je me levai, rangeant soigneusement mes biens à l'intérieur de ma cape, pour ne pas les abîmer, et je quittai les gradins.

- Nous allons à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle, en trottinant pour rester à ma hauteur.

- _Nous_ ? soulignai-je, en arquant les sourcils d'étonnement.

Elle ne croyait pas sincèrement que j'allais encore perdre mon temps, ce soir, avec elle ?

Nous arrivions à l'entrée du château, la porte était ouverte sur le magnifique hall qui attendait ses visiteurs comme un vieillard tranquille le ferait.

- Alors ? nous questionna le Baron Sanglant, dès que nous eûmes franchi le passage qui débouchait dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je suis désolée, Baron, dit Florence.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement navré pour le fantôme de notre maison. Celui-ci avait nourri de fols espoirs concernant le dernier match de l'année. En vain.

- Ser Nicholas se fera encore un plaisir de me railler, je suppose, soupira le spectre, en disparaissant de l'autre côté d'un mur.

Sans un regard pour le pot de colle femelle qui ne me lâchait plus, je descendis dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Les appartements des Serpentard se trouvaient en dessous du lac qui bordait Poudlard et le bruit de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Fouillant dans ma malle de voyage, je retrouvai le journal que je tenais depuis ce début d'année, sur les conseils de Slughorn, et je l'ajoutai à la pile de livres que je devais ramener à la bibliothèque. Tout au-dessus de ces ouvrages « Les Potions de camouflages » du professeur de Potions Magiques. J'espérais être assez au calme pour le terminer.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

La patience est une vertu. Une vertu remarquable, qui doit être un atout non négligeable pour un tas de choses. Ma patience, que je considérais comme quelque chose d'acquis depuis ma petite enfance, cette vertu que je me gaussais vivement de posséder, s'ébréchait à une rapidité alarmante. A cause de deux pépites d'or entourées par une masse rouge. A cause de Florence Silver.

- Tu le fais exprès, finis-je par lancer, les mains tremblantes.

J'étais tout proche de la crise d'apoplexie.

- Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Nous avons revu ça la semaine dernière.

- Non ! Je le saurais si c'était le cas.

Et, feignant d'ignorer que je fulminais d'une rage à peine contenue, Silver s'empara de l'un des bouquins qui étaient entre nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle tenait un vieux grimoire aux couleurs passées et à la couverture cornée. Au moment où je réalisais ce qu'elle avait entre ses doigts menus, elle lisait à haute voix la première page.

- « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé ». Tu l'as volé ?

Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je me relevai à moitié pour récupérer le bouquin. Elle se déroba dans un gloussement et s'éloigna pour ne plus être à ma portée. Ne faisant aucun cas du fait que nous nous trouvions à la bibliothèque et qu'il aurait fallu chuchoter, elle répéta :

- Tu l'as volé ?

Non, je ne l'avais pas volé. Ce journal m'appartenait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle en prenne connaissance. Elle allait tourner les pages, je le voyais dans l'ambre espiègle de ses prunelles. Elle allait _voir_ ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Accio livre ! intimai-je, ma baguette pointée sur ma condisciple.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Mon ordre n'avait pas été assez précis. Je m'en rendis compte au moment où des milliers de livres se précipitaient vers moi. L'œil affolé, je n'eus le temps que de gargouiller un « Finite Incantatem », avant d'être assommé. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, tous les ouvrages qui avaient quitté leurs étagères chutèrent sur le sol glacé. Moins d'une demi seconde plus tard, Madame Pince déboulait, la narine frémissante de colère.

- Qui a fait ça ? articula-t-elle, blême.

Florence pointa le doigt vers moi.

- Rogue ? s'étonna la bibliothécaire.

- Je… je…

- Epargnez-moi vos excuses, petit voyou. Dès que vous aurez rangé tout ce bazar, nous irons ensemble chez votre directeur de maison.

Je ne répliquai rien mais je retroussai les lèvres, furieux contre Florence. C'était à cause d'elle tout ça !

- Rends-moi ce livre, dis-je en tendant le bras.

Elle ne se le fit pas redemander et quitta précipitamment le capharnaüm que j'avais provoqué. Merlin, que je détestais cette fille !

- Je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit, murmurai-je, la voix plaintive.

- Arrêtez de geindre, Rogue. Vous n'avez pas encore commencé.

Dans un froissement de tissu indigné, Pince déserta les lieux et m'y enferma à double tour.

Mon journal était toujours serré contre mon cœur et mes articulations blanchissaient autour de la reliure. J'avais été très imprudent de l'emmener avec moi, en sachant que je ne serais pas seul. Personne ne devait savoir. Avec le plus grand soin, je finis par le poser sur la chaise que j'occupais quelques instants auparavant et je caressai sa couverture de cuir. C'était un vieux livre. Il avait appartenu à maman, bien qu'elle s'en soit peu servie. Je n'avais eu qu'à effacer les quelques lignes qu'elle y avait laissées, pour les recouvrir de mes découvertes. Je n'avais gardé que peu de choses qui rappelaient l'ancien propriétaire du grimoire. Uniquement sur la page de garde, où ma mère avait inscrit : « Ce livre appartient à Prince Eileen ». J'avais gommé son prénom, pour rajouter « de Sang Mêlé », et modifié le « à » en « au ».

Ma revendication en tant que « Prince », c'était le père de Lucius qui m'y avait fait penser, pendant les vacances d'été, lorsqu'il était venu au pub. Puisque je ne pouvais être un bon Rogue, selon les critères établis par Père, je n'avais d'autre choix que de devenir un bon Prince. Malefoy m'avait assuré que j'étais un Prince. Un Prince bâtard, certes, mais un Prince tout de même. Descendant d'une lignée de Sang-Pur, réputée pour sa puissance et sa gloire. Une famille qui s'était éteinte à cause de mère. Je n'étais pas un Moldu, j'étais un sorcier. Un très grand sorcier. Nul n'avait le droit de douter de cela. Et je le prouverais !

Je tournai d'autres pages du grimoire : elles étaient noircies de ma petite écriture sans grâce. Sur les dizaines de feuillets complétés, à peine deux ou trois valaient la peine de s'y arrêter. Sur ceux-là, on pouvait lire les aboutissements de nombreuses heures de recherches et de réflexions. J'y avais consigné les sorts que j'avais inventés, comme le levicorpus que j'avais utilisé contre Potter, ou le rictussempra que je m'étais fait un plaisir d'essayer sur Sirius Black.

Avec un soupir, je délaissai ce chef-d'œuvre de sorcellerie pour m'atteler à la tâche ingrate que je devais à Silver. J'étais seul dans l'endroit que je préférais à Poudlard. Mon visage se détendit d'un sourire plein de convoitise. Puisque personne ne me surveillait, j'avais la possibilité de me rendre dans la Réserve, où les livres les plus fameux de Magie Noire se trouvaient. Je n'y jetterais qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Cela ne faisait pas de moi un mauvais élève. Je ne forcerais pas un cadenas puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une porte à pousser.

- Seulement quelques petites minutes, chuchotai-je, en me dirigeant vers l'endroit interdit.

J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de garder avec moi mon journal, que je fourrai à l'intérieur de mon pull, callé contre la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je franchis le seuil de la Réserve, un peu tremblant de ma propre audace. Deux ans plus tôt, je n'avais pas hésité à voler des ingrédients à Slughorn mais aujourd'hui, sans la présence charismatique de Lucius et son ascendance bienveillante, je ne parvenais pas à étouffer les flammèches de crainte qui dansaient dans mon estomac noué.

« La Magie des Arts Sombres ».

Ma main s'avança vers le livre, sans que l'envie de l'en empêcher ne me vienne à l'esprit. La couverture était noire, avec un titre écarlate, en relief. Dès que je l'ouvris, un courant d'air balaya le sol et tourbillonna autour de moi, soulevant un peu mes cheveux qui me tombaient sur les épaules. Mes doigts s'engourdirent. Avide, je tournai d'autres pages et une mélopée envoûtante m'emporta. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Euh... Voilà donc le chapitre suivant. Je posterai le chapitre 13 "Le pire souvenir" vendredi prochain, si cela vous dit... Vous vous doutez évidemment de quoi il parlera ;-)


	15. Le pire souvenir

Moonchilds : Je comprends pour l'absence du net ;-) Moi aussi, je suis pas mal à la bourre à cause des premières semaines --° Je déteste le premier mois de l'année scolaire... Impossible d'en voir le bout, en plus ! Oui, c'est vrai que tu avais lu la toute première version des chapitres du tome 1 de "Comme une Ombre". Après la sortie du tome 6, j'avais réalisé quelques changements, en effet. Je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent Concernant la fin du chapitre 12, peux-tu m'éclairer avec le passage de la boîte à musique ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ("L'Ordre du Phénix" n'a jamais été mon tome préféré et je ne l'ai qu'une fois en anglais :p). Je déteste aussi la scène du pire souvenir de Rogue. J'ai tenté de la faire le plus court et le plus pudique possible. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra

Nonotiti : Désolée pour la pièce jointe :-s. Une chance que je remette le début ici, alors ! Comme cela, tu pourras enfin la lire ;-) En espérant que cela te plaise et que tu continueras à lire la suite de ce tome 1 et les trois autres tomes qui ne demandent qu'à être publiés

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le pire souvenir

_« L'humiliation… Tu la sens, encore ?_

_- Elle me brûle l'estomac »._

J'avais relu une bonne partie de la nuit la matière de l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était l'avant-dernier. J'étais certain d'avoir tout réussi jusque là et même, d'avoir « Optimal » dans toutes les matières. Après-midi, ce serait la partie pratique mais je n'avais aucune crainte pour cela. Hagrid m'avait proposé, la veille, d'aller avec moi dans la Forêt Interdite, pour que je puisse m'entraîner sur les sorts que je maîtrisais le moins bien. Ce serait certainement un jeu d'enfant, pour moi. J'entrai dans la Grande Salle, spécialement aménagée pour les BUSE, en même temps que Potter et ses petits amis. Il se pavanait, sans aucune distinction, assurant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le plus fort et que ses points dépasseraient de loin ceux de tous les autres. Quel idiot !

- Installez-vous ! nous ordonna Flitwick, dès qu'il eut passé le seuil de la porte.

Je m'assis à une table au hasard et préparai ma plume, attendant que le questionnaire arrive. Dès qu'il fut devant moi, je me mis à répondre, prenant à peine le temps de relever les yeux, pour tourner les pages. C'était assez simple et avec tout ce que j'avais lu durant l'année, il m'était facile de donner des informations supplémentaires, qui enrichiraient certainement mes notes. J'apposais un point satisfait à la fin de ma réponse à la question numéro dix quand quelque chose me fit tiquer. Cette partie concernait les loups-garous. Je n'y avais jamais pris garde, avant. J'allais jeter une brève œillade dans la direction de Lupin mais je me ravisai. Non. Dumbledore, bien que totalement fou et sans raisonnement, n'intégrerait jamais un monstre au sein de son école. Vraiment, parfois, j'avais de ces idées… Je repris l'interrogation, dépêché par le temps qui s'écoulait rapidement.

Le couinement aigu de Flitwick me ramena à la réalité, peu avant midi :

- Posez vos plumes !

J'obéis à l'injonction et, dès que mes feuilles de réponses eurent quitté ma table, je me faufilai pour rejoindre la sortie. La question dix… Elle me travaillait cette question. Je dus presque batailler pour passer les filles de Serdaigle qui restaient devant l'entrée.

- Ca t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ? demanda Sirius à son copain Lupin.

Ils se donnaient des surnoms, tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Black, par exemple, se faisait appeler Patmol, je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison. Mais ce qu'il demanda à Remus me gela sur place. Je fis mine de continuer à lire mon parchemin, tout en traînant une oreille indiscrète. Mais les piaillements de certains élèves m'empêchèrent de tout comprendre.

- … fréquentes un tous les mois…

Ce fut la seule chose que je saisis. Etait-ce ce que je pensais ? Ou alors, avais-je l'imagination trop débordante ?

L'air de ne pas y toucher, je les suivis dans le parc du château, faisant toujours semblant d'être absorbé par mon questionnaire de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pour ne pas alerter ces crétins de Gryffondor, je m'embusquai derrière une haie, à l'abri des rayons brûlants du soleil. Dans mon dos, j'entendais les rires des Serdaigle. Elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau claire du lac. Ce que je ne ferais jamais, à cause du calmar géant. Il y avait parmi elles Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie, Noreen Carmin. Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter ne disaient rien d'intéressant et je préférai quitter la chaleur du dehors, pour retrouver les froids cachots de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Ca va, Servilus ? cria James, à quelques pas de moi.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je savais que je ne pourrais passer inaperçu. Ma curiosité m'avait encore joué des tours et j'allais le regretter amèrement. J'étais tout seul et ils étaient à quatre. Vivement, je lâchai mon sac et je levai ma baguette vers eux. Plus rapide, parce qu'il avait été l'instigateur de cela, Potter s'exclama :

- Expelliarmus !

Ma baguette magique quitta la moiteur de ma main et retomba derrière moi, dans un bruit mat. J'étais sans défense.

- Impedimenta ! hurla Black, s'amusant comme un fou à mes dépens.

Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Ce sort, il était à moi. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de me le voler.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda Potter en s'approchant.

Il avait sa baguette pointée sur moi. Mais j'étais entravé par le sortilège, ne pouvant remuer le petit doigt.

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, ricana Black. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Autour de moi, des rires s'élevèrent et mes joues s'embrasèrent de honte et de colère. Je tentai à nouveau de me redresser mais c'était impossible. La haine m'incendiait.

- Attends… un peu. Attends… un peu !

Le chien fidèle de Potter dit quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Ma baguette n'était pas très loin, elle pourrait peut-être jeter des sorts, si je le lui ordonnais. Après quelques efforts infructueux, je ne pus que m'avouer vaincu et je laissai échapper un chapelet complet de jurons que j'avais entendu à la taverne de mon père.

- … Recurvite !

Je recrachai de la mousse de savon rose. Il y en avait tellement qui me collait à la bouche que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tousser. J'allais m'étouffer si le sortilège ne s'arrêtait pas bien vite. J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, avalant des bulles. Ma possible délivrance vint de mon adversaire de travail. Lily Evans.

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! hurla-t-elle.

Et, alors qu'elle et Potter discutaient ensemble, je sentis que les deux maléfices, le lavement et celui d'entrave, se dissipaient. Je rampai pour récupérer ma baguette magique et je lançai un sort à cet arrogant personnage qui se croyait le plus fort. Le sang coula de l'entaille que je venais de lui faire à la joue. J'allais relancer un autre enchantement quand une autre de mes inventions se retourna sur moi.

- Levicorpus !

Avec horreur, je m'élevai dans le ciel, la tête à l'envers. Ma robe dégringola, découvrant mes jambes et mes sous-vêtements. Mortifié, j'étais à leur merci. Autour de moi, des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Evans ordonna à nouveau qu'ils me laissent en paix et je retombai durement sur le sol.

- Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria Black.

Deux paroles après, Evans obtenait gain de cause auprès de Potter et j'étais libéré. Je ne voulais pas lui devoir quelque chose. Les poings serrés, je me redressai.

- Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

Pas de ça avec moi ! J'étais capable de me défendre seul. Et je crachai, haineux :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Elle détestait cette expression, je le savais. Je ne voulais la pitié de personne. Surtout pas d'une fille qui était presque aussi intelligente que moi. La haine, je pouvais gérer. Je le faisais depuis toujours.

- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

La suite de la conversation me passa à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. Des larmes de rage me piquèrent les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Je n'étais pas _sale_. Elle finit par retourner auprès de son amie, Noreen, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui regardait la scène, l'horreur la plus totale peinte sur son visage lisse. J'étais à nouveau le centre d'intérêt de Potter et je me retrouvai dans les airs. Horrifié, j'entendis James demander :

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Puis tout se passa très vite : l'air tiède contre ma peau, l'aboiement de Black, les sifflements des spectateurs, le goût amer de la pelouse et ma fuite éperdue à travers les arbres. Hors d'haleine, je m'engouffrai dans l'ombre protectrice du château.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je n'irais pas manger. Affronter _leurs_ regards, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et je n'irais pas passer le reste de mes BUSE. Il était exclu que je retourne dans la Grande Salle, face à des centaines de visages hilares, pour passer l'épreuve de Métamorphose ou même, me retrouver dans l'une des pièces, pour l'examen pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal. M'enterrer vivant était la seule solution envisageable qui me venait à l'esprit.

Des bruits de pas, cliquetis insistant qui se rapprochait, me catapulta entre les murs épais d'une panique irraisonnée et j'entrai à l'intérieur de la première salle qui s'offrait à ma main affolée. Terrorisé, je ne regardai même pas autour de moi, me ruant vers la première penderie que je vis et je m'y submergeai.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai calfeutré dans cette cachette, recroquevillé sur moi-même, les genoux douloureux, mais quand je décidai de sortir de là, il faisait nuit.

Je fis le tour de la pièce d'un œil étonné. Quel étrange endroit ! Un peu partout, des armoires, des étagères… recouvertes de tentures poussiéreuses, où il était facile de se dissimuler. Je devrais sans doute retourner dans mon dortoir mais cette simple idée me terrifiait. J'étais en sécurité, ici. Personne ne me trouverait jamais. Je me mâchouillai la lèvre inférieure : d'un point de vue pratique, j'avais faim et je ne comptais quand même pas mourir affamé. En allant dans la cuisine, je trouverais peut-être des restes de repas, que je ramènerais ici, avec moi. Le tout était de ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard, le concierge, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque élève indiscipliné.

Pour une fois, la chance était avec moi puisque je ne rencontrai personne, ni à l'aller ni au retour. J'avais des denrées pour un siège d'au moins une semaine, ce qui était largement suffisant : l'année se terminait dans deux jours. Je redoutais le voyage en train, jusque Londres, mais je chassai cette pensée. Dès que mon estomac fut satisfait de ce que je lui avais offert, je farfouillai dans les tiroirs des commodes, à la recherche d'une couverture et d'un oreiller. Cette pièce devait être bénie : j'y trouvais tout ce que je désirais. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, le sommeil me cueillit dès que je m'allongeai sur le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis moelleux. Pas un rêve ne me hanta et le réveil fut bienheureux, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel bleu de cette fin juin. L'examen écrit de Métamorphose devait déjà être bien avancé. Je m'approchai de l'une des hautes fenêtres qui donnaient un peu de lumière à la salle et je distinguai, à travers les couches de poussière, le parc de Poudlard. Ma baguette y était restée ; je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de la ramasser, la veille. Quelle importance, après tout ? Je venais de foutre mon année en l'air et Père ne me permettrait jamais d'échouer. Il m'enverra dans une école moldue, dès qu'il apprendra les résultats de mes BUSE et surtout, dès qu'il apprendra que je n'ai pas présenté tous mes contrôles. Je haussai les épaules avec fatalisme. C'était peut-être le mieux qui puisse m'arriver : tout le monde devait être au courant, à l'heure qu'il était.

Derrière moi, le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre doucement me fit sursauter. Je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher que la haute silhouette longiligne de Dumbledore apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Tout mon corps se tendit.

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que personne ne serait ici à cette heure.

Je ne répliquai rien, attendant la suite. Allait-il me punir, parce que je séchais les examens ? Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, quand il s'avança et qu'il prit place sur le confortable tapis qui m'avait servi de matelas. Je restais près de la fenêtre, raide. Mes yeux refusaient obstinément de rencontrer les siens, fixés sur sa longue barbe blanche. Il fouilla dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe et en sortit un petit morceau de bois sombre.

- Cette baguette m'a été rapportée par une jeune Serdaigle. Apparemment, elle l'aurait retrouvée dans le parc.

C'était la mienne, je la reconnaissais. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le lui dire.

- Je me suis permis de l'étudier, reprit le vieux directeur, uniquement pour dresser le portrait de son propriétaire.

Pas très grand, maigre comme un clou, les cheveux gras et le nez crochu. En plus une certaine propension à se faire humilier. Ne cherchez plus, c'est moi. Dumbledore ignora la grimace que je n'étais pas parvenu à étouffer et sa main libre pointa la baguette magique. Il l'analysait à voix haute, comme un médicomage expliquerait à un malade les symptômes de sa maladie.

- C'est du bois d'ébène, murmura-t-il. Le bois le plus sombre. Il symbolise la force. Comme le chêne, bien que celui-ci possède une force éternelle. L'ébène, c'est un peu différent. Saviez-vous cela, Severus ?

Où voulait-il en venir ? Méfiant, je gardai le silence.

- C'est le bois des princes.

Je ravalai une exclamation de surprise, me bornant à étudier la barbe immaculée. Assis de cette façon, en tailleur, il était plus petit que moi. Je baissais la tête pour conserver un contact visuel. Lui-même se contentait de clouer ses lunettes en demi-lune sur la baguette.

- Si j'ai fait preuve d'un minimum de perspicacité, continua-t-il, je dirais qu'une larme de phénix a été capturée à l'intérieur. Ai-je raison ?

Cette fois, il se tourna vers moi et je reçus le bleu perçant de ses yeux en pleine face. Je fermai à demi les paupières.

- Oui.

J'avais arraché la réponse du fond de ma gorge.

- Les larmes de phénix apaisent les douleurs, renseigna-t-il en se redressant. Reprenez-la.

Mes doigts saisirent le morceau de bois presque noir et le vide qui me grignotait de l'intérieur commença à se combler.

- Cet après-midi, vous passerez l'examen pratique de Métamorphose. Et demain, pendant que les autres se distrairont dans le parc, vous reprendrez l'écrit de ce matin et la pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Et il se détourna, déjà dans le couloir quand il m'apostropha une dernière fois :

- Cette salle a quelque chose d'unique, comme tout ce qui se trouve à Poudlard. Elle vous offre ce que vous désirez le plus, à un moment précis.

* * *

A vendredi prochain pour la suite !

Le chapitre verra enfin la récompense de Severus, à ses cours particuliers dispensés à "l'insignifiante" Florence Silver... Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle lui réserve ?


	16. Quelque chose que personne

Chapitre 14

Quelque chose que personne ne t'a encore offert

_« Quel étrange cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il me faisait vomir d'horreur »._

Après-demain, je quitterais Poudlard, pour deux longs mois de vacances. Mais cette année, contrairement aux autres, je me demandais ce qui serait le plus dur : Poudlard ou la maison ?

Alors que je longeais les couloirs sombres, j'essayais de me faire le plus discret possible. Personne ne prenait garde à moi, comme chaque jour de l'année. Mais ce n'était pas des jours ordinaires que ces derniers.

Je venais de passer la pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal et l'examinateur avait été très étonné de mes prouesses. Il n'avait pu faire autrement que me féliciter, tant mes sorts avaient été brillamment réussis. Comme c'était l'avant-veille du départ, je devais me rendre dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, pour empaqueter mes affaires. Je n'y avais plus été depuis que j'avais découvert la Salle sur demande.

- Severus !

C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Florence Silver ne venait pas vraiment de m'apostropher devant tout le monde, alors que je tentais de passer inaperçu ?

- SEVERUS !

Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle était en train d'attirer toute l'attention sur moi. Les élèves allaient me regarder et repenser à ce que j'avais décidé d'étouffer dans les recoins de ma mémoire. Ils allaient chuchoter entre eux et glousser. Pourtant, les conversations qui avaient lieu, avant le cri de Florence, ne s'interrompirent pas et à peine quelques personnes posèrent un regard vague sur moi, avant de se désintéresser de ma personne.

- Ouf ! dit-elle, dès qu'elle fut à ma hauteur. Je croyais que tu ne m'entendrais pas.

Je roulai des yeux. Pas de danger pour cela. Elle me regardait avec un drôle d'air, ce qui me mit mal-à-l'aise.

- Que veux-tu ? demandai-je.

Ma voix était sèche.

Silver parut reprendre pied à la réalité, rougit et balbutia :

- Je t'avais promis quelque chose, pour les cours que tu m'as donnés.

- Oui. Et j'attends toujours.

- Rejoins-moi dans une heure derrière la serre numéro deux.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et disparut dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux hirsutes.

Je ne gardai la tête levée qu'un bref instant, avant que mes yeux ne fixent à nouveau le dallage, jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il n'y avait plus qu'une courte ligne droite, avant que je n'entre dans les dortoirs, un morceau de couloir qui serait vite franchi. Je me redressai, estimant qu'il était maintenant inutile d'étudier encore le bout de mes souliers.

Je me liquéfiai sur place. Dans l'angle, à peine dissimulés par l'ombre des colonnes, James Potter et Sirius Black. Tout mon être fut parcouru d'un frisson épouvanté et je me raidis. J'étais tenté de faire demi-tour, pour qu'ils ne puissent s'amuser à mes dépens, me rappeler ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je passe devant eux, si je voulais un jour retrouver mes affaires. Ils approchaient, à présent, à longues enjambées conquérantes. Leur ami Pettigrow trottinait derrière eux, pour ne pas être distancé. Ils arrivaient à ma hauteur, Potter narrant quelque exploit qu'il se vantait d'avoir accompli. J'obligeai mes jambes à se mouvoir et, au moment où je les croisais, ils stoppèrent net, leurs regards gênés fuyant ma silhouette menue. Je ne me retournai vers eux que de nombreux mètres plus loin, ne parvenant pas à en croire ma bonne étoile. Tous trois m'observaient aussi. Je reçus la haine de James en plein visage, comme une gifle. Mais il ne dit rien et se détourna, emportant ses acolytes dans son sillage. Je respirai à nouveau librement, me rendant alors compte que je m'en étais empêché jusque là.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Il y avait peu d'élèves dans le parc, à cette heure. Le soir déposait son humidité moite sur les pelouses, ce qui saturait l'atmosphère d'une fraîcheur désagréable. La chaleur de l'après-midi avait déserté les lieux et ne réapparaîtrait que le lendemain.

- Je suis là, chuchota Florence, en me faisant un signe discret de la main.

C'était inhabituel de sa part : elle se faisait toujours remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Dépêche-toi, intimai-je, tandis qu'elle se calfeutrait derrière la serre.

- Viens ici.

- Qu'as-tu à me donner ? Je ne vois rien.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau comme un autre.

Je perdais patience. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester à la vue de tout le monde très longtemps. Même si, étrangement, personne ne me faisait de réflexion, il était inutile de tenter les moqueries.

- Je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser, Silver.

- A cause de ce que James t'a fait ?

Je sentis toute couleur déserter mes joues, pour se loger dans mes oreilles qui se mirent à chauffer. Je ne pus rien ajouter.

- T'inquiète pas avec ça. Et puis, tu sais, moi j'étais pas du bon côté. J'ai vu que tes fesses.

Cette fois, mon visage s'empourpra, me brûlant. Sans comprendre l'humiliation qu'elle me faisait revivre, Florence gloussa et s'empara de ma main.

- Tu le veux ton cadeau ?

Comme si j'étais en état de répondre ! Toujours cloué par ce qu'elle avait dit, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, c'est dans l'horreur et l'immobilité les plus totales que je vis ses lèvres maquillées – oui maquillées ! – se rapprocher des miennes. Dans un hoquet de stupeur, son baiser me percuta avec la force d'un coup de poing. Les premières secondes, je restai stupéfait, avant de la repousser violemment.

- Es-tu FOLLE ?! hurlai-je.

Les yeux d'or se remplirent de larmes, alors qu'elle massait l'épaule que j'avais cognée. Je me frottai énergiquement la bouche, espérant enlever toute trace de rouge qu'elle avait dû y semer.

- Je pensais que…, commença-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Que devais-je faire ? Je ne bougeais pas, les bras ballants. Si je la consolais, ce dont je n'avais pas envie, elle pourrait y voir des intentions qui n'y étaient pas. Elle n'avait quand même pas cru _sérieusement_ que je m'intéressais à sa personne ?! Le mieux était sans doute de la laisser là, se déversant à l'image d'une fontaine moldue. D'un autre côté, l'abandonner ainsi ferait peser sur moi de nombreuses présomptions, on se demanderait ce que je lui avais fait… Florence tituba, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? interrogea alors la fille de cinquième, une Serdaigle, qui avait dû entendre les pleurs déchirants de Silver.

- Elle est malade, répondis-je avec aplomb.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Bertha a dit.

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber, marmonna la nouvelle venue, en s'agenouillant près de Florence. Laisse-nous, tu vois bien que ta présence n'arrange rien.

Soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette besogne peu engageante, je retournai dans le château, l'esprit en ébullition. C'était cela que Silver voulait me donner, en échange des heures que j'avais passé avec elle, à perdre mon temps pour essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans son crâne ? Et elle avait vraiment espéré que cela me ferait plaisir. « Quelque chose que personne ne t'a encore offert » ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'abstienne !

Je rejoignis la salle sur demande, où j'avais transporté tous mes effets personnels, peu désireux de me mêler aux autres étudiants.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

J'attendais mon tour pour sortir du château. J'étais parvenu à éviter Florence Silver, jusqu'au moment du départ et il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que je n'entre dans l'une des calèches sans chevaux qui me conduirait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Prendre le Poudlard Express était la dernière étape avant de revenir à la maison et au boulot éreintant de la taverne.

- Eh ! m'apostropha une voix.

Je pivotai dans la direction de l'éclat et mon regard achoppa une fille que je connaissais vaguement, assez replète, au visage renfrogné mais éclairé de malice.

- Que veux-tu ?

Je restais sur mes gardes, la peur au ventre. Une seule parole, n'importe quoi qui me rappellerait l'horrible scène que j'avais vécu à cause des Maraudeurs, et je lui faisais regretter à jamais.

- Je t'ai vu, jeudi.

Jeudi ? Mon poing se serra, tandis que sa grimace souriante s'élargissait.

- Oui, je t'ai vu embrasser Florence, derrière la serre. Vous étiez très mignons, tous les deux.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, je sortis ma baguette magique et marmonnai une incantation. Cette moquerie était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, cette année. Bertha Jorkins – je me souvenais enfin de son nom – se mit à danser, les jambes devenues totalement folles. Je m'écartai, comme les autres élèves qui étaient aux alentours. Personne ne m'avait vu faire et je rangeai discrètement ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe.

- Suivant ! s'écria Evan, en bon préfet qui régulait les autres étudiants.

Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant et un rictus mauvais se peignit sur son visage. Néanmoins, aucun commentaire ne franchit ses lèvres et je m'engageai sous le portail, pour prendre l'une des calèches.

L'étonnement me cloua sur place, tandis qu'un animal désincarné tournait la tête vers moi. Je tressaillis face à ces yeux morts, au pouvoir presque hypnotique. Il avait un petit quelque chose du cheval, dans sa silhouette. Mais un cheval où seuls la peau et les os resteraient. Sur ses flancs, deux ailes étaient repliées, comme si on lui avait greffé une partie d'un dragon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'impatienta Rosier. Monte dans le carrosse. On ne va attendre toute la journée non plus !

Il ne le voyait pas, compris-je, en m'installant sur les sièges confortables. Moi oui mais lui non. Pourquoi ? Avaient-elles toujours été là ces créatures étranges ?


	17. Le vent tourne

Chapitre 15

Le vent tourne

_« Quelle force avait-il donc ?_

_- Celle des plus Grands »._

Je ne relevai la tête qu'une demi seconde du livre que je compulsais, alors qu'une gifle retentissante basculait maman vers le mur de la cuisine. Ma mère n'émit aucun son qui aurait pu augmenter la colère de père. Ses jambes flageolantes la portaient à peine et son terrible époux lui tira les cheveux, pour la remettre d'aplomb. Il lui beuglait des insanités que je préférais ne pas comprendre. Je me bouchai les oreilles, marmonnant les lignes que je lisais, tentant de couvrir ces bruits de coups et de vaisselle cassée.

- TOI ! gronda père, en me pointant de son long doigt maigre.

Il s'était approché silencieusement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne pus soutenir son regard dur et je baissai les paupières, me préparant au pire. J'avais espéré passer inaperçu dans cette scène de ménage mais je m'étais leurré.

- Regarde-moi, lâche ! reprit-t-il, en frappant contre la table.

Mon livre, sous l'impact, se renversa sur le sol crasseux. J'obéis à l'injonction. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, les pupilles folles. Son haleine puait l'alcool. C'était quand il était saoul que le pire arrivait. Cette situation était assez rare, heureusement, mais lorsqu'elle se présentait, elle n'en était que plus angoissante. Chaque fibre de mon corps et de mon âme se rappelait ces moments dominés par l'ivresse. Je serrai les poings, m'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau, jusqu'à me faire mal.

- Tu es comme ta mère, cracha mon père, penché au-dessus de moi, son nez crochu me frôlant. Oui, comme elle. Mais ta sorcellerie ne te sera d'aucun secours. Comme elle, tu crois qu'elle peut te sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as tort !

Je ne répliquai rien, trop impressionné par la fureur qui coulait des lèvres amères de celui qui m'avait engendré. Son corps entier hurlait le mépris.

- Tu es un Rogue, Severus. Tu entends ? Un Rogue !

Oui, j'entendais. Parfaitement. Trop même. Néanmoins, c'était lui qui était dans l'erreur. Je n'étais plus un Rogue. J'étais un Prince. Un Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je parvenais à sonder son esprit, maintenant que je le fixais. Et, au-delà de la rage, au-delà de la haine, il y avait la peur. La peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire, si j'avais ma baguette magique entre les mains. Il puait cette peur que j'avais suée, durant toutes ces années. Etait-ce moi le plus fort, à présent ?

Son bras, jeté contre ma tempe à la rapidité d'un éclair, m'écrasa cette certitude de bas étage qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

- Créature lâche, m'injuria-t-il.

- Arrête, arrête, Tobias, supplia ma mère, se précipitant sur lui pour l'agripper de ses petites mains. Je t'en prie, arrête.

Elle pleurait, son visage gris sillonné de l'atroce faiblesse. Je l'apercevais, chétive silhouette arc-boutée contre son époux qui me dominait de toute son imposante stature. J'étais recroquevillé dans un coin, aussi peu digne que ma mère.

- Tu ne vois donc pas de quoi il est capable ? Oh Tobias, ne vois-tu donc pas ? sanglota-t-elle.

Et elle retomba aux pieds de père, petit tas de chiffons voûté et désincarné. Père ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard dégoûté, avant de porter toute son attention sur moi.

- Eh bien, Severus, dis-moi. De quoi es-tu capable ?

Plus de frayeur dans la modulation mortelle de sa voix. J'étais à nouveau l'immonde insecte qu'il voyait.

- Rien, père, soufflai-je. Rien, père.

Je l'aurais répété durant des heures, en une litanie agonisante, si cela avait pu me sauver de la correction que je méritais. Mais je n'eus pas besoin des suppliques et des prières avilissantes puisque l'ombre menaçante s'était retirée.

Je restai immobile un long moment, tremblant et transpirant. Le soulagement me nouait la gorge, mélangé à cette note d'incrédulité que je ne parvenais pas à étouffer. Je me hissai, la tempe bourdonnante, je respirais enfin. Maman était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux noirs fuyant délibérément les miens. Je lui faisais peur. Quelle étrange constatation au goût si aigre. Père ressentait-il cela, aussi, quand il nous avait effrayés, battus ?

- Maman, chuchotai-je, en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle ne saisit même pas la panique sous-jacente que je camouflais bien mal. Je sortis de la cuisine, certain, cette fois, que le ceinturon de mon père ne m'attendait pas.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- La Gloire, Severus ! Il ne nous propose pas de vagues miettes, il ne nous propose pas l'anonymat. Non, il nous propose la Gloire !

Monsieur Malefoy avait l'air exalté et de nombreux clients de la taverne de père se tournèrent vers nous, intrigués. Voyant cela, l'homme distingué parut se calmer et il se renfonça dans l'ombre. Je dus tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la suite de son exposé.

- C'est un grand homme. Oui, un très grand homme. Ses pouvoirs sont incommensurables. Le regarder, seulement, c'est se brûler à un feu éternel.

Malefoy était arrivé aux premières heures de la nuit, son œil de glace brillant d'excitation. Il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un, un sorcier apparemment, qui avait eu un grand impact sur lui. Il ne le nommait pas mais ne cessait de m'en vanter les mérites et qualités. Il était prêt à miser toute sa fortune sur les projets de ce sorcier, garantissant que les fonds ne seraient pas perdus « pour la pureté de la race, Severus » !

- Que veut-il faire ? questionnai-je, intrigué par tant d'éloquence.

- Abolir les Sangs de Bourbes, articula le père de Lucius, le plus bas possible. Eradiquer les Moldus.

Ce qu'il disait me semblait fou. La communauté sorcière était trop étriquée pour être capable d'accomplir de telles choses. Il y avait tous ces amoureux des Moldus, comme Dumbledore, ces Sangs de Bourbes qui avaient gravi les échelons de l'administration… Il y avait les lois. Et surtout, nous étions si peu nombreux.

- Et les Sangs-Mêlés ? Que va-t-il faire des Sangs-Mêlés ?

- Tu crains pour ta vie, Severus ? N'aie donc pas de crainte. Tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Le Lord appréciera ton génie.

Etait-il sincère ou me flattait-il ? Et puis, ce sorcier, comment ferait-il pour convaincre les autres ? Jamais il n'aurait assez de partisans pour entreprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Pur vont s'allier à lui. Les Malefoy en feront partie.

- Lucius… ?

Depuis deux ans que je n'avais plus vu celui qui avait été un protecteur durant ma troisième année. A l'époque, il était en septième, persuadé d'avoir un avenir brillant, notamment grâce à son père, grand aristocrate qui s'était installé une place au soleil, dans tous les milieux influents.

- Mon fils comprend l'importance de la cause.

Malefoy posa une main distinguée sur mon épaule menue. Je dus retenir le plateau que je tenais, ébahi de la familiarité du geste. Il m'obligea à m'approcher et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Et toi qui es le descendant des Prince, tu comprendras aussi.

Je frissonnai. Dans le ton de sa voix, une sorte d'avertissement. Une promesse aussi. Le « Lord » ne promettait-il pas la Gloire ? Mais je n'étais pas un Prince, j'étais un Rogue. Et les Rogue étaient des Moldus. Et des Moldus bien décevants : sans fortune et sans honneur.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je, je dois reprendre le travail.

L'iris gelé me congédia sans chaleur.

Lorsque je retournai derrière le comptoir, j'avais les doigts crispés dans la poche de mon vieux pantalon. A l'intérieur, le résultat de mes BUSE que je n'avais pas encore osé regarder. Je sortis le parchemin scellé et je l'ouvris.

« Astronomie Optimal

Soin aux créatures magiques Optimal

Enchantements Optimal

Défense contre les forces du Mal Optimal

Arithmancie Efforts exceptionnels

Botanique Optimal

Histoire de la Magie Efforts exceptionnels

Potions Optimal

Métamorphose Efforts exceptionnels »

Il me manquait _trois_ « Optimal » ! Je gémis de consternation. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment, _comment_, avais-je fait pour ramasser trois « Efforts exceptionnels » ? Je n'avais pas travaillé pour récolter si peu, bon sang. Mon front entra douloureusement en contact avec le bois du bar et je le frappai plusieurs fois, abasourdi.

- Eh ! Gamin ! Un Whisky ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

- Espèce de vieux saoulard, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai que cela à faire ? m'emportai-je.

Toute la salle se tourna vers moi, comme un seul homme. Etre le centre d'intérêt général me rappelait d'horribles souvenirs et je rougis furieusement. Père allait me tuer s'il apprenait ce que je venais de faire. Dans le fond de la pièce, je vis Malefoy esquisser un rictus, avant de quitter la taverne, sans un bruit. Au même moment, la silhouette ombrageuse de mon paternel apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Dehors, furent ses seules paroles, prononcées d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Chancelant, je me retrouvai dans la rue, avant de rentrer à la maison dans un état second. Couché sur le matelas défoncé de ma chambre, je fixais le plafond avec des yeux absents. Cette fois, il allait me tuer. Je me roulai en boule, me préparant au pire. Comme personne ne revenait dans la masure, le sommeil finit par me cueillir, peuplé de cauchemars.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je grattai la terre pour récupérer la petite clef rouillée, sous le pot de fleurs mortes. Les ongles sales, je l'insérai dans la serrure et la tournai. Un déclic se fit entendre et je poussai le battant d'une porte branlante.

La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, je retournais à Poudlard, après une période de convalescence, quand père s'était acharné sur ma petite personne insignifiante. J'étais avec maman. Nous avions pris la poudre de cheminette, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où Dumbledore lui-même m'avait réceptionné. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé que la demeure n'était pas celle d'anciens amis sorciers de ma mère mais bien sa propre maison. Le nombre de mes visites avait été limité à deux. Jamais je n'avais pu explorer l'endroit poussiéreux et abandonné. L'ordre de mon père de « ficher le camp pour la semaine à venir » m'en donnait l'occasion rêvée.

Je franchis le hall immense et me dirigeai directement dans les escaliers majestueux recouverts de tapis rongés par les mites. A chaque pas, tout grinçait et menaçait de s'écrouler. Une chance que je sois si léger. Quand j'arrivai au premier étage, les ténèbres m'assaillirent avec autant de force que lorsque j'avais pénétré pour la première fois dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ouvris la première porte qui se trouvait à ma droite. Elle donnait sur une pièce immense, aussi décrépie que le reste de la vieille demeure. Pas un seul meuble dans cet espace, uniquement du vide. J'en fis néanmoins le tour, par acquis de conscience et mes doigts caressèrent la rugosité du mur. Dépité, je m'engageai dans la seconde salle, juste après celle-ci. Elle était plus petite, elle aussi sans ameublement.

- Tout a été dépouillé, murmurai-je.

La bâtisse se trouvait dans un quartier calme, riche. Pas le genre d'endroit où on trouve des vandales et des petits voyous. De plus, j'étais certain que la porte d'entrée avait été enchantée pour repousser les Moldus.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama la voix de ma mère.

Je pivotai vers elle. Elle avait l'œil absent et ses lèvres étaient figées en un sourire sans joie. Elle tremblait un peu.

- Je… maman ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui a été pris en faute. Si elle m'avait surpris dans le coffre-fort de papa, je n'aurais pas eu la mine plus coupable.

- Que fais-tu là ? répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, l'effroi transparaissait.

- Rien… je voulais juste…

La main ridée trop tôt pour son âge couvrit sa bouche, pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Elle flageolait de plus en plus.

- Tu es entré ici par effraction, remarqua-t-elle, terrifiée à présent.

- Non. J'ai fait comme toi : j'ai pris la clef sous le pot de fleurs.

Je me défendais comme je pouvais.

- Cette maison n'est pas à toi, Severus. Jamais. Jamais !

- Mais…

- Jamais, jamais, psalmodiait-elle.

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras maigres et se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle m'effrayait et je reculai encore de quelques pas, me cognant contre la fenêtre opaque.

- C'est la maison des Prince, lui dis-je. C'est ta maison.

J'insistais, davantage pour me rassurer que pour elle.

- Non ! Nous ne sommes pas des Prince. Nous sommes des Rogue. Des Rogue !

Ma mère s'approchait, elle allait m'agripper les épaules et je paniquais. Elle semblait animée par la folie.

- Arrête, maman, hoquetai-je, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Tu m'effrayes.

Elle stoppa net.

- C'est toi, fit-elle en tombant à genoux. C'est toi qui es effrayant. Toi, Severus Rogue.

Où était-elle ? Où s'était-elle perdue, cette mère si douce, ce rayon de soleil de ma vie miséreuse ? Où avait-elle disparu, au cours de ces années, alors que je grandissais ?

Je me fondai dans l'un des angles de la pièce, hagard. J'avais les genoux repliés sous mon menton et je les enserrais des mes bras désespérés.

Les doigts délicats de maman cajolèrent ma joue et je repris pied avec la réalité.

- Rentrons, proposa-t-elle. Viens, mon cher Prince, rentrons chez nous.

Je fermai un instant les paupières. Oui, chez nous. A l'intérieur du repaire de papa. Dans l'antre de mon angoissante existence.

* * *

Comme l'histoire ne semble pas passionner les lecteurs, je mettrai uniquement la première partie sur ce site. Il reste donc cinq chapitres et l'épilogue avant de clôturer "Comme une Ombre I : L'Enfant du Noir". Je publierai peut-être sur un autre site les tomes 2, 3 (déjà terminés) et 4 (partiellement écrits). 


	18. Tranches de vies

Chapitre 16

Tranches de vie

_« Les enviais-tu, ces vies ?_

_- Non ! Oui, peut-être… »._

- Tu as acheté un nouveau caleçon, Servilus ?

Ils n'en avaient pas fait mention lors des trois derniers jours de l'année scolaire dernière. Et ici, le jour même de la rentrée, ils me le lançaient en pleine face. La honte me collait au sol et me liait la langue. J'aurais voulu leur cracher tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, les noircissant de mes ténèbres. Devant les autres, ils m'humiliaient.

Je ne répliquai rien, tétanisé par le cauchemar qu'ils m'avaient fait vivre. J'entrai dans la Grande Salle, leurs rires gras me poursuivant, jusqu'à ce que je fusse assis. Les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle séparaient les Serpentard des Gryffondor, pour « raisons diplomatiques », assurait Bellatrix.

Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, j'eus la malchance de m'asseoir à côté de Florence qui me regardait, éperdue. Elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour l'année précédente et ses œillades langoureuses me faisaient froid dans le dos.

- Arrête ça ! sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées. Tu parais encore plus stupide que toujours.

- Je ne peux lutter contre mon amour, me soupira-t-elle, contre l'oreille.

Je fis un bond de côté, horrifié. Je préférais de loin les moqueries de Black et Potter, plutôt que cette admiration béate. Je n'avais rien fait pour cela, j'en étais persuadé. Il n'y avait aucune _raison_ concrète à cette horreur. Ne l'avait-elle pas compris lorsque je l'avais repoussée, quand elle s'était jetée sur moi, derrière les serres ? Cette fille était folle !

- Fais gaffe, Rogue ! grogna Elias McNair.

En me dégageant, j'avais malencontreusement renversé le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de se servir. La boisson avait aspergé totalement son pull. La remarque fielleuse qu'il allait me jeter lui rentra aussi vite dans la gorge, manquant de l'étouffer : Dumbledore venait de réclamer le silence, pour la Répartition.

Les nouveaux étaient nombreux mais peu d'entre eux atterrirent dans la maison de Salazar. Ce n'était pas plus mal : les jeunes venaient toujours demander des renseignements aux plus âgés comme moi.

Le vieux directeur, une fois que cette corvée annuelle fut terminée, nous présenta le professeur qui assurerait le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un certain Igor Karkaroff. Il avait les cheveux noirs et une barbichette qui s'entortillait allongeant ses traits slaves. Il se contenta d'un bref salut, quand son nom fut évoqué et ne s'attarda guère sur les élèves insignifiants que nous devions être à ses yeux.

Le Banquet me parut interminable et quand je pus enfin me pelotonner dans mes couvertures moelleuses, l'impression d'être chez moi m'envahit seulement.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je l'observais. Depuis des semaines, maintenant.

Ombre parmi les ombres, personne ne prenait garde à l'étrange petite personne graisseuse que j'étais. Je me fondais dans l'obscurité, rasant les murs et intégrant les angles des couloirs. J'avais acquis une telle capacité à être discret que plus aucun élève ne faisait attention à moi. Black et Potter eux-mêmes se lassaient de tenter de me débusquer, pour m'ennuyer. En classe aussi, je parvenais à me faire oublier, ne répondant plus jamais aux questions des professeurs, tapi dans mon coin.

Grâce à cela, j'avais percé les mystères entourant Remus Lupin. Oui, grâce à cette faculté de dissimulation, je possédais entre les mains des informations qui pourraient fâcher Lupin de ses fidèles compagnons. Et tous les faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Mais pour y parvenir, je devais récolter des preuves. Et celles-ci se dérobaient à moi, malgré mes investigations acharnées. Si niais et insipide, le préfet des Gryffondor m'horripilait, particulièrement depuis ce mois de septembre. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'était mis en tête de devenir mon ami, mielleux au point d'en devenir gluant.

Au moment où il passait devant moi, je me renfonçai dans l'aspérité noire, étudiant son visage fatigué qui s'illuminait d'une joie amoureuse, ses joues se colorant du rouge de la passion. Lily Evans venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

- Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, son pas dansant jusqu'à elle.

Légèrement étonnée de tant d'enthousiasme, pour sa simple présence, la préfète des Serdaigle sourit. Ses longs cheveux roux continuèrent leur mouvement fluide, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée à la hauteur de son homologue.

- Tu voulais me voir, Remus ? demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux verts plongèrent dans les cernes de Lupin. Ils étaient écoeurants de bienveillance, à un degré difficilement acceptable. J'en aurais presque déserté mon poste d'espionnage.

- Je… j'ai manqué les cours de la semaine dernière, balbutia-t-il.

Et moi, je savais pourquoi ! Le rictus satisfait que j'étouffais me trancha le visage en deux parties ironiques.

- Et… ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je me demandais si tu me prêterais tes cours ?

Son interrogation était dégoulinante d'espoir. Je frémis.

- James et Sirius ne t'ont pas donné les leurs ? grimaça Lily.

- Si… si… Bien sûr ! s'écria Lupin, paniqué.

Pathétique.

- Mais je serais heureuse de te passer mes notes, le réconforta-t-elle. Je serai dans une heure à la bibliothèque. Je pourrai te fournir des explications complémentaires.

Aux anges, Remus acquiesça, la laissant continuer son chemin. Quand elle tourna au croisement de deux couloirs, je sortis de la pénombre.

- Ton cher copain Potter sait que tu t'aventures sur son terrain de chasse ? murmurai-je.

Lupin blêmit, lui qui était écarlate deux secondes plus tôt.

- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya-t-il gauchement.

J'émis un rire de gorge parfaitement réussi. Les sarcasmes que je lui réservais n'étaient même pas nécessaires. Décidément, c'était trop facile de le déstabiliser.

- Peut-être James Potter devrait-il se méfier de ses amis ? insinuai-je. Un coup dans le dos est si vite arrivé.

Et je tournai des talons, l'horreur peinte sur le visage cireux de Lupin m'emplissant d'un contentement presque sans tâche.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

A l'heure du courrier, un hibou Grand Duc, au pelage soyeux et brillant, survola la table des Serpentard, pour se poser devant moi. Aussi étonné que les personnes qui m'entouraient – je ne recevais jamais de lettre –, je détachai le parchemin. Le volatile prit son envol, dès qu'il fut débarrassé de son colis.

L'enveloppe était scellée avec de la cire vert foncé sur laquelle était poinçonnée l'emblème des Malefoy. Je la décachetai, intrigué.

Je sentais le regard scrutateur de Bellatrix peser sur moi.

_« Cher Severus Rogue,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous convier au mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy, ce 20 décembre._

_La cérémonie se déroulera au Manoir Malefoy._

_Pour plus de facilité, vous passerez vos vacances de Noël dans notre demeure, où des appartements vous seront attribués._

_Nous serons heureux de vous compter parmi les invités, ainsi que votre cavalière._

_Abraxas Malefoy »._

Je relevai les yeux vers Bella qui continuait de me fixer. Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement empoté mais j'étais trop interdit pour m'en préoccuper.

- Ta sœur se marie ? questionnai-je.

Ses paupières lourdes s'abaissèrent sur son regard céruléen.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es invité, Rogue, chuchota-t-elle, venimeuse.

Interloqué par la propre importance que j'acquérais soudainement, je bombai le torse et je rejetai les épaules en arrière.

- Si. Par le père de Lucius.

- Montre !

Et elle me subtilisa la lettre. Son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle ne semblait pas y croire.

- On va donc passer les vacances ensemble, conclut-elle du bout de ses lèvres vermillons. Par contre, pour te trouver une cavalière…

Elle gloussa méchamment, suivie par Evan et Elias qui écoutaient notre conversation.

- Silver, peut-être, pouffa Rosier.

Je serrai le poing de colère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de moi !

- Au moins, j'ai été invité à l'union de deux familles de Sang-Pur. Vous deux, non.

Et je quittai la table, la missive chiffonnée entre mes doigts crispés. Je pouvais de toute façon y aller seul, à cette fichue cérémonie. Je n'avais besoin de personne.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais invité au mariage de Malefoy.

Je sursautai. J'étais persuadé de m'être dissimulé convenablement derrière l'une des colonnes qui bordaient le parc.

- Et alors ? grognai-je.

Je n'avais quand même pas découragé Florence Silver pour récolter sa jumelle de tempérament ?

- J'aimerais t'y accompagner.

Je pivotai vers celle qui venait de m'apostropher, ruinant mes chances de passer inaperçu, et je rougis.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, tendu.

- Parce que ma meilleure amie y va et que je refuse de la laisser seule avec ces idiots convaincus de leur supériorité.

- Lily Evans va chez les Malefoy ?

Inconcevable quand on savait qu'elle était fille de Moldus et que les Malefoy ne supportaient pas les Sangs de Bourbe.

- Sirius Black – le cousin de Narcissa – lui a demandé d'être sa cavalière.

Black, maintenant ? Vraiment, cette Evans avait tous les Gryffondor du clan Potter à ses pieds. Il y en avait un qui devait être très jaloux. Belle et intelligente, elle faisait des ravages dans l'école entière. Mais en attendant, elle passerait certainement une journée détestable, entourée de ces sorciers qui ne juraient que par la pureté de sang. Qui plus est, elle devrait supporter la conversation « palpitante » du chien fidèle de James Potter.

- Tu as déjà demandé à quelqu'un de t'accompagner ? insista Noreen.

- Non mais…

- Dans ce cas, tout est réglé ! Nous nous retrouverons pour la cérémonie du mariage.

Elle était pire que Florence.

Se rendant sans doute compte de sa hardiesse, ses joues se teintèrent de rose et elle chuchota :

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, bien sûr.

Un sourire désarmant naquit sur ses lèvres. Je me faisais manipuler, je le sentais.

- Je te promets de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non !

Ce genre de pacte, avec une fille, cela tournait au désastre de mon point de vue.

- Je me sers de toi pour soutenir une amie, Severus, dit-elle, enfonçant le clou un peu plus loin. C'est normal que tu réclames quelque chose en retour.

- Pourquoi Black a-t-il invité Evans ?

Noreen haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Sûrement pour choquer sa famille.

Sirius était le « mouton blanc » de la famille Black, le seul à ne pas entrer dans la norme, à refuser de se calquer au modèle du Sang Pur. Il jouait les rebelles au grand cœur mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour percer à jour son petit manège. Il se persuadait d'être quelqu'un de bien, tout en agissant comme un rustre. Comme Potter.

- Et elle a accepté ?

- Oui. Elle a sa fierté et veut prouver qu'elle est aussi intelligente qu'eux.

- Je te dirai en temps voulu ce que j'attends de toi.

Je la congédiais et elle le comprit rapidement. Sans se formaliser – elle avait eu ce qu'elle était venue chercher –, elle rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur du château.

Ce soir, Halloween se fêterait dignement à Poudlard.


	19. Blanc Noël

Chapitre 17

Blanc Noël

_« Que t'a-t-il donc fait ?_

_- Rien. Il m'a juste écouté »._

C'était très rare lorsque je m'offrais le luxe de me regarder dans un miroir. Et la répulsion avait fait place à ce qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement. Ma silhouette mince – maigre – était drapée dans une magnifique robe de sorcier vert bouteille, aux reflets noirs. Une cape, dans les mêmes tons, était attachée contre mon torse par une broche en forme de serpent. Je me rapprochai de la glace, ne parvenant pas à en croire mes yeux. Mes cheveux, soignés pour la première fois de ma vie, pendaient librement, frôlant mes épaules menues. Mon apparence entière avait été travaillée par les serviteurs d'Abraxas Malefoy. Indéniablement, j'étais plus présentable que le jour de mon arrivée au Manoir. Je portais enfin des vêtements à ma taille et de surcroît, neufs. Pour l'occasion, j'avais même eu de nouveaux souliers ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'héritier des Malefoy se mariait et les invités, triés sur le volet, devaient être impeccables.

Un peu d'appréhension me rendait les mains moites et, le cœur palpitant furieusement, je m'approchai de l'une des hautes fenêtres qui donnaient de la lumière dans les appartements qui m'avaient été échus. Les invités à la noce se pressaient déjà dans le parc, aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Il était recouvert de neige, ce qui donnait une impression de pureté féerique à l'ensemble.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de ma léthargie inquiète.

- Severus ?

Le père de Lucius lui-même était derrière le battant et je m'empressai de lui ouvrir.

- Etes-vous prêt, mon garçon ?

J'acquiesçai, le suivant dans les dédales des couloirs sombres, agrémentés de tapis soyeux. En descendant les escaliers de pierre, je remarquai Noreen Carmin qui m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Sirius Black et Lily Evans étaient avec elle. Ses cheveux châtains, habituellement séparés en deux couettes basses, avaient été coiffés en une tresse d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches trop courtes. Son visage rond était un peu rouge et elle avait posé sur le bout de son nez ses lunettes rectangulaires. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle sourit, creusant deux fossettes dans ses joues pleines. Elle avait l'air soulagé de me voir.

- Ca aide d'avoir des relations influentes, hein Servilus ? me lança Black, en ricanant.

Je me raidis, me trouvant maintenant parfaitement ridicule dans mes habits coûteux. La fierté ressentie quelques minutes auparavant s'était congelée dans le fond de ma gorge.

- J'ignorais que tu étais passé maître dans l'art de la mendicité, continua-t-il méchamment. Ils t'ont même offert du shampoing ?!

La note faussement étonnée dans sa voix m'incendia et je l'aurais sans doute mis en charpie si Bellatrix et son cavalier n'étaient pas arrivés, créant une diversion bienheureuse.

- Tiens, Sirius, dit-elle, du bout des lèvres. Tu es là… et avec cette Sang de Bourbe, en plus.

Elle couva Evans de sa plus venimeuse œillade, la propulsant dans le misérabilisme que je venais de déserter.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, siffla Black. Lily est mon invitée et elle a droit au respect.

Le ricanement de sa cousine lui fit retrousser les lèvres, comme un chien qui montre les dents.

- Allons-y, intima le maître des lieux, en désignant la porte. Ma femme conduira Lucius jusqu'à l'autel, où il attendra son épousée.

Le mariage, je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller mais c'était la contrainte obligatoire à ces deux semaines ouatées de luxe.

- Nous suivons Lily et Sirius, me pressa Noreen, ne s'emparant de mon bras.

Je me crispai inconsciemment mais m'alignai à sa demande. Ainsi, nous séparions son amie des autres jeunes présents à la noce.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le seul moment à retenir de cette longue cérémonie, entrecoupée de vœux et de discours ennuyeux, fut l'apparition de Narcissa Black. Belle, enveloppée dans une robe blanche, elle irradiait. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une toque immaculée et ses mains graciles étaient fourrées dans des gants laiteux. Son merveilleux sourire s'accrochait à la silhouette élégante de Lucius. La douce voix aux inflexions chantantes prononça les paroles sacrées avec tant d'enchantement que je fus précipité dans les affres de l'envoûtement le plus complet. Conquis, je la dévorais du regard, interloqué d'être encore sous le charme de cette jeune femme blonde. Quand j'avais treize ans, cette attirance n'était que passade. Aujourd'hui, elle me galvanisait les sens.

Dès que l'officier du culte eut déclaré Lucius et Narcissa mariés, je me relevai, de même que les autres, pour m'installer au banquet où les places étaient désignées par avance.

Noreen fit la moue en constatant que Lily et Sirius étaient loin de nous. Je soupirai de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Aucun autre élève de Poudlard ne nous entourait, éloignés de plusieurs mètres. J'étais juste en face d'un certain « Tom Jedusor » et, à part Noreen, il n'y avait personne à mes côtés.

- Monsieur, dis-je poliment en m'asseyant, dès que ma compagne se fut installée.

L'homme me rendit mon salut, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lily avec ce benêt de Sirius, chuchota Noreen. Il n'arrivera pas à la défendre des attaques de ces bourgeois.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

J'avais craché la question, exaspéré qu'elle s'occupe tant de cette fille qui était bien assez intelligente pour se débrouiller seule. Elle se pavanait tellement avec toutes ses connaissances, elle n'avait qu'à les mettre en pratique aujourd'hui.

- Il reste une place à côté de moi, si vous le désirez, s'immisça mon vis-à-vis. Je serais charmé d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Son sourire s'élargit mais il n'avait rien de bienveillant.

- M… merci, balbutia la jeune fille en se redressant. Je vais chercher Lily…

J'interrogeai l'homme du regard, avec l'intime conviction de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- La bienséance exige que les dames soient satisfaites, lors des fêtes, murmura-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il récitait, j'en étais persuadé. Néanmoins, gentleman, il se leva quand Evans prit place à ses côtés, avec un vague remerciement.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, mon journal callé contre mes genoux, quand Tom Jedusor vint me rejoindre. Comme moi, il était resté au Manoir des Malefoy, après la cérémonie de mariage et, si nous nous étions évités jusqu'à présent, maintenant, il allait au-devant d'une rencontre.

- Monsieur ? m'étonnai-je en me levant.

J'étais rarement impressionné par les gens. J'avais connu trop de choses en seize années d'existence pour cela.

- Que lisez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

Je refermai vivement le grimoire où je développais toutes mes recherches.

- Rien de palpitant.

Ma réponse puait le mensonge et l'homme plissa des paupières. Etait-ce vraiment de rouge que ses pupilles s'étaient teintées, l'espace d'une seconde ?

- « Prince de Sang Mêlé », lut-il, intrigué.

Mes doigts se serrèrent avec plus de force sur la couverture du livre.

- Je ne vous le volerai pas, voulut-il me tranquilliser en s'asseyant dans l'un des confortables divans.

D'un geste, il m'enjoignit à faire de même et je me posai sur le rebord du fauteuil occupé juste avant son apparition.

- Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Prince est le nom de votre mère, il me semble.

Ses questions étaient purement formelles : il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part. Il m'étudiait, les paupières à demi fermées.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, tous les deux. Mais vous ne pouvez vous en souvenir.

- Si, le contredis-je. Je me rappelle de vous.

Stupéfait, il garda le silence un bref instant.

- Surprenant, murmura-t-il. Malefoy n'exagérait donc pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Habituellement, c'était moi qui parlais à mots couverts.

- Que vous a-t-il dit sur moi ? questionnai-je.

- Un enfant brillant.

Sa haute silhouette se déplia et s'approcha de moi, m'examinant avec la même intensité qu'un médicomage aurait eue s'il avait étudié une maladie inconnue.

- Oui. Indéniablement, oui, conclut-il.

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Il avait les yeux aussi noirs que les miens mais mille fois plus insondables. Un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation.

- Et savez-vous qui je suis, jeune homme ?

Oh oui ! Je le savais ! Cette fois, j'en étais convaincu.

- Lord Voldemort, souffla-t-il. Oui, je le lis dans votre esprit : vous savez qui je suis.

Comme je ne pipais mot, abasourdi que l'homme ait pu détruire d'un simple coup d'œil les barrières érigées dans mon esprit, il reprit :

- Qu'y a-t-il donc dans ce grimoire, Severus ?

Subjugué, je le lui tendis. Il s'en empara, tombant directement sur la page que je compulsais avant son arrivée.

- Sectumsempra ? interrogea-t-il en haussant ses sourcils noirs. Je ne connais pas ce sort.

- Je… je l'ai inventé, bégayai-je gauchement.

- Montrez-moi, intima Voldemort.

Je ne pouvais accéder à sa requête : étant mineur, il m'était interdit d'utiliser la Magie en-dehors de Poudlard. Cette pensée arriva jusqu'à l'homme et il me tendit sa propre baguette.

- J'ignore s'il est au point.

Ce n'était pas mon genre de jouer les modestes mais je ne me reconnaissais pas en présence de ce Tom Jedusor.

- Voyons cela, m'invita-t-il. Dans le parc.

J'eus à peine le temps d'enfiler une cape, pour me protéger du froid, qu'il m'avait entraîné à l'extérieur du Manoir. Mon iris capta le mouvement d'un rapace et je criai, la baguette pointée sur le volatile :

- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Abattu en plein vol, l'oiseau se mit à saigner abondamment. Avant de toucher le sol, il était mort, entaillé à de multiples endroits.

- Votre sortilège est au point, ironisa Voldemort, en reprenant sa baguette. « Pour les ennemis », ai-je bien lu ?

Je hochai affirmativement la tête. Je ne pensais pas que l'enchantement serait aussi violent : jamais je ne pourrais l'utiliser contre Potter !

- La Magie Noire est plus complexe qu'on ne le croit.

Le Lord détourna les yeux, les plongeant dans l'immensité blanche du ciel.


	20. Le venin de la rancune

Chapitre 18

Le venin de la rancune

_« Etait-ce de la vengeance ?_

_- Ma vengeance »._

Penché au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis ce séjour chez les Malefoy, deux mois auparavant, je n'étais plus jamais tranquille. Ma conscience me taraudait et mon cœur s'était dispersé. Lord Voldemort était un personnage fascinant. Par bien des aspects, j'avais l'inclinaison à me reconnaître en lui. Il renfermait un esprit brillant et ses connaissances en Magie dépassaient celles du commun des Sorciers. Les conversations échangées m'avaient propulsées vers des profondeurs abyssales. Aucun professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne m'avait communiqué cette impression de Savoir. Pour Lord Voldemort, l'admiration envahissait mon âme. Son génie était tel, qu'à nouveau, j'avais oublié son véritable nom, comme lorsqu'il était venu voir Dumbledore, deux ans plus tôt. Et il en était de même pour chaque personne qui l'avait rencontré. Bellatrix aussi ne se souvenait que de ce titre qu'il se donnait. Un patronyme qui s'étalait dans les journaux sorciers depuis plusieurs semaines. Le charismatique Voldemort prenait la parole dans divers débats sur la pureté du sang et ses idées extrémistes en faisaient trembler plus d'un. Certaines langues allaient jusqu'à cracher qu'il était responsable de massacres qui avaient eu lieu dans le sud du pays et qui concernaient des familles moldues ou des Sangs de Bourbe.

- Réveille-toi, m'apostropha Elias McNair.

Je sursautai et le fusillai du regard.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les extraits de Mandragore, se justifia-t-il.

Honteux, je rougis. A quelques secondes près, je loupais la potion de Lucinae que Slughorn nous avait commandé d'effectuer. La distraction était une tare que je ne possédais pas. Néanmoins, ne supportant pas d'être pris en faute, j'ironisai :

- Tu n'es pas capable de les jeter toi-même dans le mélange ?

McNair serra les poings de rage et ses lèvres blêmirent.

- Tu refuses que je m'en occupe, d'habitude, gronda-t-il, à deux doigts de m'empoigner par le collet.

L'annonce de la fin des cours me dispensa de toute réponse et je me précipitai auprès du professeur, pour lui tendre un flacon contenant un échantillon de la préparation.

- Merci, Severus, dit-il, en s'en emparant.

Ses moustaches se haussèrent, en même temps que sa bouche s'étirait. Il se pencha sur son pupitre, pour me parler à voix basse :

- Tout va bien pour vous, mon garçon ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Il plissa les paupières, tentant de farfouiller dans mon esprit mais il se cognait contre un mur. J'étais passé maître dans l'art de l'Occlumencie. Même s'il avait été bon Legimens – ce qu'il n'était absolument pas –, il n'aurait pu transpercer mes barrières.

- Vous avez l'air… absent, dit-il.

Il parlait normalement, maintenant. Tous les autres élèves avaient déserté la classe saturée des vapeurs de chaudrons.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, monsieur.

Slughorn lissa l'un des coins de sa moustache, dubitatif.

- Potter et Black ne vous ennuient plus ?

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je me débrouillais seul pour cela. Il n'avait pas à intervenir et encore moins à en parler !

- Tout va bien, monsieur.

Mon ton avait perdu de sa déférence mais l'enseignant ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

- Je suppose que votre potion est excellente, m'absout-il. Si quelque chose vous taraude, je suis là.

Je pris congé de mon directeur de maison, irrité de son manque de tact. Cet homme ne s'intéressait à moi uniquement parce que j'étais brillant et qu'un peu de mes talents lui éclaboussait l'ego. Certes, il avait révélé en moi des aptitudes que je ne soupçonnais même pas mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je devais lui vouer une reconnaissance éternelle !

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Tu veux savoir, espèce de mouchard ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR, SERVILUS ?!

Jamais je n'avais vu Black dans un tel état de fureur et j'eus peur un instant. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de démence et ses dents étaient découvertes. Il hurlait. Par sécurité, je reculai de plusieurs pas.

- Une trappe est dissimulée sous le Saule Cogneur, me renseigna-t-il. Pousse-la et tu verras ce que tu cherches.

Je ne répliquai rien, m'éloignant déjà vers le parc. C'était la pleine lune, cette nuit-là.

- Mais après ça, ne me demande plus rien ! prévint Black. Sinon… sinon…

Le temps qu'il cherche la punition qu'il me réservait, j'étais loin. Pour lui extorquer cette information, j'avais été obligé d'utiliser toute ma ruse, toute la fourberie dont j'étais capable. Oh, le secret de Lupin, je le connaissais. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve et Black venait de m'être d'un très grand secours. En le menaçant de révéler à Potter qu'il couvrait « l'amour » qui liait Remus et Evans, il était devenu blême de rage, grognant des insanités qui me chauffaient encore les oreilles. Néanmoins, j'avais eu ce que j'étais venu réclamer. Une chance que j'y sois parvenu avant la fin de l'année scolaire !

- Immobilis, chuchotai-je, en direction du saule belliqueux.

Les branches s'endormirent et je tâtonnai, à la recherche de l'ouverture. Avec un cri de surprise, je fus englouti par le sol, la tête la première. Me réceptionnant tant bien que mal, je me relevai vivement, époussetant mes vêtements. Au-dessus de moi, de l'autre côté du plafond, un hurlement se fit entendre. Je tremblai mais j'étais décidé à récolter les preuves suffisantes pour renvoyer Lupin. Et après, je m'arrangerais pour que Black le suive dans la déchéance.

Je poussais tout doucement la porte qui camouflait difficilement les cris quand la voix de Potter m'arrêta, horrifiée :

- Non !

Son avertissement arrivait trop tard : le battant s'ouvrait déjà. Un hoquet terrifié m'échappa, alors que les yeux jaunes d'un loup-garou me fixaient de toute leur cruauté.

- Ne bouge pas, Rogue, murmura James. Il va te tuer.

Les yeux écarquillés, j'entendais à peine ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais pas prévu que la créature serait à l'affût, juste derrière la porte. La main tremblante, je laissai tomber ma baguette magique, dernière chance de salut. L'une des pattes du monstre me projeta dans les airs, déchiquetant mes vêtements et m'entaillant les chairs. Les griffes m'agrippèrent et me ballottèrent d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, sans que je puisse rien tenter pour me dégager. Potter s'était tu, à moins que les grondements de la bête sauvage ne couvrissent ses paroles. Je fermai les paupières, tandis qu'un autre choc avec le plancher me coupait le souffle. Quand je les entrouvris, c'était les crocs du loup-garou qui me menaçaient, dégoulinants de bave. Je m'évanouis.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je gémis, les côtes douloureuses et la tête prisonnière d'un étau.

- Il se réveille, Albus.

Les cils papillonnants, mon regard filtra les rayons du soleil qui éblouissaient la pièce. Dumbledore était penché au-dessus de moi, son long nez aquilin guettant le moindre borborygme qui m'échapperait.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, Severus, me dit-il. Sans monsieur Potter…

- Ils ont essayé de me tuer ! me scandalisai-je.

Je me redressai, accusateur.

- Ils m'ont jeté entre les pattes d'un loup-garou ! Remus Lupin est un loup-garou et ils ont voulu qu'il me tue !

Les sourcils blancs se froncèrent, tandis qu'un pli contrarié se formait entre les rides frontales du directeur.

- Dès que vous irez mieux, une conversation dans mon bureau s'impose. En attendant, ne parlez de ceci à personne.

L'avertissement dans sa voix me dissuada de tempêter contre l'injustice dont j'étais la victime. J'acquiesçai et, dès que je fus en état de quitter l'infirmerie, Pomfresh m'annonça que Dumbledore m'attendait dans son bureau.

Et, en effet, dès que j'atteignis ses quartiers, le passage était béant, impatient que je m'y engouffre. Au moment où je posais le pied sur la première marche, les escaliers se réveillèrent et me transportèrent à l'étage.

- Entrez, Severus, m'invita le vieillard, installé derrière sa table de travail. Nous vous attendions.

« Nous » ?

Je fis le tour de la salle des yeux, persuadé d'être tombé dans un traquenard. McGonagall et Slughorn étaient présents. Potter, Lupin et Black aussi. Je tremblais de colère.

- Que font-ils ici ? sifflai-je.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière…, commença Dumbledore.

Il fut interrompu par le gémissement pathétique de Lupin qui s'effondra, le visage enterré dans ses mains flageolantes.

- Je ne voulais pas, sanglota-t-il. Je ne voulais pas.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce graisseux personnage, aboya Black.

Il se releva, déjà prêt à m'envoyer son poing dans la figure. Je me renfonçai du côté de Slughorn, espérant y trouver un peu de sécurité.

- Depuis le début… Depuis le début, il nous cherche des noises !

Il mangeait la moitié de ses paroles, haineux.

- Calme-toi, Patmol, tenta d'apaiser Potter.

Ses lunettes rondes tombaient sur son nez moite de sueur. Il ne paraissait pas à son aise et j'en ressentis une sorte de… victoire. Je lui crachai :

- Oui, rappelle ton chien à l'ordre.

Sirius s'élança et il m'aurait emporté dans sa folie furieuse si son ami ne l'avait pas stoppé à temps. McGonagall, outrée, s'était redressée.

- Il suffit ! intima Dumbledore.

L'air lui-même se gela.

- Votre inconscience aurait pu envoyer un élève à la mort, Monsieur Black. Ayez au moins la décence d'en repentir.

- Cet immonde Serpentard n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Remus aurait dû le déchirer en morceaux, si petits qu'ils auraient été inexistants.

- BLACK ! s'indigna McGonagall.

- Je vous l'avais dit, jubilai-je. Ils voulaient ma mort. Ils ont voulu me tuer ! C'est à Azkaban qu'ils doivent aller. Et Lupin avec eux !

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, psalmodia celui-ci, entre ses doigts.

- Remus n'y est pour rien, bougonna Black, manifestement calmé par les yeux inquisiteurs de sa directrice de maison. Il ne faut pas le punir.

Je pinçai les lèvres, tandis que Dumbledore réconfortait le _loup-garou_ d'un sourire.

- Et James vous a sauvé, reprit-il. Vous avez désormais une dette de vie envers lui.

- Non !

Je pivotai vers Slughorn, pour le prendre à témoin. Je ne voulais pas être redevable de ce gosse de riches, de cet enfant choyé. Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Dumbledore retournait la situation à leur avantage, comme toujours. J'avais presque perdu la vie dans cette histoire et ils n'allaient pas être renvoyé. Des larmes amères noyèrent mes yeux.

- Vous ne devez révéler à personne ce que vous savez, sur l'état de Remus, conclut le directeur.

La vue trouble, je ne distinguais que la barbe blanche. Une masse blanche que je me mis à haïr, autant que ces trois Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes pire qu'eux, accusai-je, avant de détaler.

Slughorn essaya de me retenir par la manche mais j'étais plus rapide. Avec agilité, je lui échappai et dévalai les escaliers, sans attendre qu'ils se mettent en branle. A nouveau, je fuyais les regards des autres. J'espérais presque retrouver cette salle qui m'avait tant offert, l'année dernière, mais elle avait disparu. Je m'engouffrai dans la première porte qui me tomba sous la main. A bout de souffle, je me laissai glisser contre le battant.

La respiration redevenue normale, j'ouvris les yeux pour constater que rien ne m'entourait, à part un miroir poussiéreux. Encore énervé par la conversation que je venais d'avoir, je m'approchai de la glace, décidé à la détruire en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Mon bras stoppa net au moment où j'apercevais mon reflet.

C'était moi, sans être vraiment moi. Envolée la pâleur mortelle de mon teint, ainsi que la saleté de mes cheveux. Disparues les guenilles dont j'étais vêtu. Me souriant avec superbe, un Severus adulte, habillé de luxueuses robes de sorcier, grand et mince. Autour de lui, des visages craintifs qui baissaient les yeux avec respect.

Mes doigts vacillants entrèrent en contact avec la froideur du verre et un sanglot m'échappa. Mon image ne déversait aucune larme.


	21. La promesse du Miroir

Chapitre 19

La promesse du Miroir

_« Que t'a-t-il montré ?_

_- Ce que je voulais voir »._

Hagrid me regardait de ses bons yeux noirs. Je pouvais lire en eux comme dans un livre d'images pour enfants. C'était bel et bien la tristesse qui allumait dans leur profondeur cette lueur humide. Avait-il vraiment de la peine à l'idée de mon départ définitif ? Je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Et surtout, je n'en comprenais pas les raisons.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon gars, renifla-t-il, en me tendant une tasse de thé.

- Merci.

J'en bus une gorgée, précautionneux. J'avais fini par me familiariser au goût infect du breuvage.

- Ouais, tu vas me manquer.

Il s'assit juste en face de moi et me sourit à travers sa barbe hirsute. Sa grosse main me tapota le genou.

J'aurais sans doute dû lui dire la même chose mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Rubeus Hagrid était brave et sans une once de malice. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui que je regretterais en premier lieu. Non, c'étaient les murs protecteurs de Poudlard

- Dis-moi ce que tu vas faire, après, mon grand.

« Mon grand » était un terme incongru dans la bouche de cet homme immense, même si j'avais énormément poussé depuis les quinze derniers mois. Je dépassais James Potter de près d'une tête et il ne me manquait que quelques centimètres pour rattraper Sirius Black.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Je plongeai le regard dans l'eau colorée, dans l'espoir d'y déceler une réponse. Mon avenir s'entourait de mystères et d'incertitudes.

- Aucune idée ?! Intelligent comme tu l'es, fais des études de médicomage !

J'éclatai de rire à cette proposition saugrenue. Je n'aimais pas assez la race humaine pour tenter de sauver ses représentants. Le sourire de Hagrid vacilla : il ne déchiffrait pas les raisons de mon hilarité subite.

- Ce n'est pas ma vocation, déclarai-je.

- Tu vas travailler, alors ? J'ai entendu dire que ton père était tenancier. Tu vas l'aider ?

Mon humeur enjouée se dissipa d'un coup et mes doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse à moitié vide.

- Non ! Jamais plus je ne mettrai les pieds dans cet endroit crasseux.

Je me l'étais juré, lors des dernières vacances passées à la « maison ». Mon père avait levé une fois de trop la main sur moi ; ma mère avait eu peur de moi une fois de trop, sans raison. Je pourrais survivre seul, sans eux. Loin de leur douloureuse présence.

- Ce sont tes parents, me sermonna gentiment Hagrid.

Je me redressai, renversant le bol et son contenu. Derrière moi, un vase se brisa.

- Et vous alors ? crachai-je avec hargne. Vous n'allez jamais voir votre mère. La géante !

A travers les cheveux noirs et la barbe, le visage du garde-chasse était livide.

- Co… comment… sais-tu ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : je suis intelligent. Depuis des années, je connais votre secret. Vous êtes à moitié géant.

Une énorme larme déborda de la paupière du Gardien des Clefs. J'avais presque honte de mon comportement.

- Ma mère m'a abandonné, dit-il dans un sanglot.

Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap et souffla bruyamment dedans.

- Mais la tienne est restée avec toi.

Oui, il avait raison. Tout balourd qu'il était, il venait de viser juste. Ses larmes s'étaient asséchées aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

- Je suis un Prince, lui murmurai-je. Un Prince de Sang Mêlé.

La grosse tête noiraude se secoua d'incrédulité. Ne saisissait-il pas ce que je disais ? Etait-il donc _aussi_ stupide qu'il en avait l'air ?

- Mon père est un Moldu. Pas une once de Magie. Rien ! Mais moi, moi ! je suis le plus brillant de tous. Personne ne peut me l'enlever, ça.

- Oh, mon garçon, dans quel chemin t'engages-tu ? se désola Hagrid.

- Celui de la Gloire.

Ma gloire. Et rien ni personne ne m'en empêcherait. Mon sang bâtard serait lavé par ma seule puissance.

Nul ne pouvait savoir, nul autre que moi ne comprenait le futur auquel j'étais promis. Les sentiers qui m'y mèneraient se parsemaient de brouillard mais la finalité serait la même.

La Gloire.

Plus jamais de raillerie, plus jamais d'humiliation. Plus jamais de coups. Ma destinée était faite de lumières.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

On disait des Détraqueurs qu'ils se nourrissaient des souvenirs heureux des sorciers qu'ils croisaient. Ils ne m'affectaient donc que très peu. Indéniablement, ce dernier examen pratique, celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal, était d'une facilité déconcertante. La vile créature, enrobée dans sa cape putride, me tournait autour, recherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je n'avais qu'une simple formule à prononcer, pour en être débarrassé.

- Que devez-vous faire, monsieur Rogue ? questionna l'examinatrice, une femme replète, d'âge mûr.

- Evoquer mon Patronus, répondis-je.

J'avais ma baguette bien serrée dans la main droite. Même si je connaissais les secrets de la Magie sans baguette – arcane des Arts Sombres –, il était plus aisé de l'utiliser car cela demandait moins d'énergie.

- Vous avez étudié cela, je suppose. Montrez donc de quoi vous êtes capable.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête et, pointant l'ébène magique sur le Détraqueur, je repensai à quelque chose qui m'avait enivré de bonheur. Mon reflet, dans le Miroir, lors de ma sixième année, me sourit à nouveau. Je criai :

- Spero Patronum !

Je m'étais entraîné à ce sort mais ce que je vis dépassa mes rêves les plus fous. Quand j'appelais un Patronus, ce n'était qu'une masse blanche, compacte, qui se dégageait du bout de bois. Mais cette fois, le protecteur devint tangible et prit forme. Une silhouette humaine se découpa dans mon champ de vision et les yeux de l'inspectrice s'agrandirent. L'ombre translucide irradiait d'une aura de puissance sans commune mesure avec tout ce que j'avais pu approcher.

- Impensable, souffla la femme.

Le Détraqueur avait disparu d'un simple claquement de doigts de mon invocation.

- J'ai réussi ? questionnai-je, bien que conscient d'avoir impressionné ma juge.

- Certes, certes, murmura-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes rondes. Jamais encore je n'avais vu de Patronus humain. Impressionnant, jeune homme. Très impressionnant.

Je rougis sous le compliment, pas peu fier de ce que j'avais réalisé.

En quittant la salle, l'orgueil me gonflait tellement que je ne pris pas garde à la lippe chiffonnée de Black.

Chaque ASPIC que j'avais passé s'était déroulé sans problème. Tout avait été réussi, haut la main. Les trois « efforts exceptionnels » des BUSE étaient presque oubliés.

Et dans moins d'une semaine, pour couronner le tout, je retournais une dernière fois chez mes parents, avant de m'installer dans la maison des Prince. Cette demeure me revenait de droit, qu'importe ce que maman en pensait. J'étais le dernier des Prince, même si je n'en portais pas le nom, et elle devrait se faire à cette raison.

Je quittai le château, pour rejoindre les bords du lac, humant l'odeur d'herbe mouillée. Depuis le matin, il tombait des hallebardes mais je n'en avais cure. La pluie ruisselait sur mon visage que j'offrais au ciel plombé. Je glissai la main dans l'une des poches de ma robe et j'en sortis la plume de phénix qui m'avait accompagné durant mes sept années d'études. J'hésitais à l'abandonner. A regret, je desserrai le poing et l'éclat de feu s'accrocha à l'étendue d'eau houleuse, avant de s'y enfoncer, tout en douceur.

Le rire de Florence Silver m'expulsa de ma méditation et je me tournai vers elle. L'excentrique Serpentard était pendue au bras Andrew Morens, un Serdaigle qui était dans la même année que nous. Le pauvre gars essayait de se dégager, sans succès. Quand elle s'y mettait, Silver était plus collante qu'un Griptou. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Ce n'était qu'après avoir invité quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle m'avait renié, s'entichant d'un nombre incalculable d'autres garçons. Notamment ce Serdaigle antipathique.

Je me détournai de l'affligeant spectacle, continuant à fouiller dans mes poches, à la recherche de la lettre de Lucius. Depuis que je m'étais rendu à son mariage avec Narcissa – ce simple souvenir me pinça le cœur –, il m'écrivait régulièrement, le plus souvent pour me parler de ses « exploits » au Ministère. Parfois, il me posait des questions sur mes résultats, intéressé de savoir si je m'en sortais toujours aussi bien. Malefoy évoquait de temps à autre Lord Voldemort, à mots couverts, chargés de crainte et de révérence. L'homme l'intriguait, autant qu'il me fascinait. Dans cette dernière missive, Lucius prévoyait une rencontre, dès que je serais installé chez moi (je lui avais expliqué mes intentions de vivre dans la maison de mes grands-parents maternels).

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Les autres avaient déjà terminé de remballer leurs affaires. Dans le dortoir, il ne restait plus que moi. Moi et la nostalgie qui me poissait la peau.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à disparaître sans rien abandonner de moi à Poudlard. Je laissais à d'autres les trophées et les plaques commémoratives. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Le nom de Severus Rogue n'avait aucun droit de passage dans la postérité. Seul celui de Prince de Sang Mêlé en était l'heureux bénéficiaire.

Je ne possédais que peu de choses. Néanmoins, je m'étais séparé de mon bien le plus précieux. Dans le fond d'une armoire, dans les cachots qui renfermaient la classe de Potions Magiques, mon livre. La preuve de mon inestimable génie. Et celle de l'existence de l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-Pur. Bientôt, tous me connaîtraient.

* * *

_Septentrion_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise. En espérant que la suite te semblera digne d'intérêt aussi... Je pense que Severus (du moins le Severus que j'ai cru entre-apercevoir dans les 6 premiers tomes de HP) était un sale moutard. Il ne devait pas se laisser aimer. Au contraire, même ! Il prenait une sorte de plaisir sadique à se faire détester. Et il haïssait les autres. Dans cette fanfic, j'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur la peur et sur la haine qu'il ressent pour chacun. Pour tous. Je ne prétends pas que c'est une vision réaliste, ni même qu'elle est bien exploitée. Mais je l'ai créée avec mes émotions, mon ressenti. J'aime ce Severus haineux et haïssable. Ce Severus qui recherche la Gloire et la reconnaissance.

* * *

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de "Comme une Ombre I : L'Enfant du Noir". Il ne reste que le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Ensuite... c'est à vous de me le dire... 


	22. L'appel de la Gloire

Septentrion : Merci pour ta review. Oui, Severus pourrait être interprêté de plusieurs façons... Du moins, avant le tome 7. Personnellement, HP7 m'a laissé un fameux goût d'amertume dans la bouche --° En espérant que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre.

Viescale : Oui, tu as raison : Severus n'est pas entièrement haïssable. Il a certains côtés qui nous le rendent attachant, ce qui est terrible, au fond, quand on pense quel personnage il est réellement. Son ambiguité, sa trahison envers Voldemort... sont autant de paramètres que -parfois- on essaie d'occulter ou de transformer. Il est facile de se dire qu'il est quelqu'un de meilleur que ce que JKR décrit. Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas.

Fumseck62442 : Merci pour tes reviews Oui, ton pseudo me dit bien quelque chose : je te remercie aussi pour tes reviews sur "Plume d'argent". J'ai aimé imaginer que le terme "Servilus" ("Snivellus") avait un certain sens, pour les Maraudeurs. Severus, c'est une teigne. Une vraie teigne. Et une tête à claques, en plus. J'espère que la suite te plait et que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite

* * *

Chapitre 20

L'appel de la Gloire

_« Etait-ce vraiment de la joie ?_

_- Oui. La joie. Celle que je n'avais jamais connue »._

En sortant du train, mon lourd bagage derrière moi, je me fis bousculer par des enfants qui se précipitaient pour retrouver leur famille. Ils pleuraient et riaient à la fois. Black et Potter embrassèrent la mère de ce dernier. Elle avait des larmes émues au bord des paupières. Son fils lui présentait Lily Evans, avec fierté. Il fanfaronnait, encore.

- Severus ?

La voix douce de Noreen me détacha de l'affligeante scène des retrouvailles. Ses lunettes rectangulaires lui tombaient sur le bout du nez, découvrant ses yeux charbonnés. Ceux-ci étincelaient.

- Que veux-tu ? la questionnai-je, nerveux.

Son sourire s'élargit et creusa deux fossettes.

- J'ai toujours une dette envers toi. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Non, je n'avais pas oublié. Mais je n'avais rien à lui demander. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre de donner sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Mais que pouvais-je lui réclamer ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle soit capable de m'offrir.

- Tu peux tout exiger, insista-t-elle. Dans la mesure du raisonnable. Je te l'ai promis.

Mes yeux la fuirent, achoppant l'étreinte chaleureuse de la mère de Potter. Maman n'était jamais venue me réceptionner à la gare de King's Cross. Noreen suivit mon regard et posa la main sur mon avant-bras. Ses doigts glissèrent, pour être en contact avec les miens, et je les sentis fourrer quelque chose contre ma paume. Je m'emparai du morceau de papier en silence. Quand j'osai ouvrir mon poing, la jeune fille était déjà loin. Un parchemin chiffonné y était lové et je le dépliai délicatement. Une simple adresse y était inscrite. Je ne m'attardai pas dessus et je l'empochai.

Je jetai un sortilège à ma malle, la rendant plus légère, et je quittai la gare, pour retourner auprès de mes parents. Le trajet en bus me parut interminable et trop rapide en même temps. Dès que je poussai le battant de la maison, l'angoisse me saisit à la gorge.

- Severus ?

Maman était dans la cuisine, le visage fané, et préparait un repas.

- Tu n'es pas à la taverne ? m'étonnai-je.

J'étais aussi surpris qu'elle. A cette heure, elle travaillait au pub, d'habitude.

- T… ton père est là.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Autre fait étrange. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

- Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pu camoufler la note inquiète dans ma voix. Ma mère détourna les yeux, à la recherche factice de quelque objet sur la table maculée.

- Severus.

Mes talons dévissèrent du côté de la porte. Je levai légèrement la tête. Mon père était plus grand que moi, de nombreux centimètres.

- P… père, balbutiai-je.

Je ne devrais plus avoir peur. Aujourd'hui, j'étais un adulte. Plus le gosse loqueteux qu'il battait comme plâtre.

- Ta baguette.

Sa main se tendit, dans l'attente de ce qu'il réclamait.

- P… pourquoi ?

Mon cœur allait exploser à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je m'écartai de plusieurs pas, tâtonnant une hypothétique chance de salut.

- Donne ! ordonna mon géniteur.

- Obéis à ton père, supplia ma mère, juste derrière moi.

J'étais pris en tenailles entre eux deux, même si le péril auquel je tournais le dos n'avait aucune commune mesure à celui qui me faisait face.

- Elle est à moi.

Ma voix était rauque de panique.

- Severus.

La supplique de maman était entachée par les sanglots.

Elle se rangeait à la décision de son époux, égale à elle-même. Pourtant, elle savait ce que cet ordre sous-entendait. Il allait casser ma baguette magique en deux, me priver de ma Magie, de la seule chose qui me rendait fort. Tout cela pour que je sois à sa merci. A jamais. M'amputer de cet objet, c'était me condamner.

Je fermai un bref instant les paupières, espérant ainsi calmer ma respiration haletante. La gifle m'atteignit en traître. J'étais tellement surpris que je basculai en arrière, perdant l'équilibre et emportant maman dans ma chute. Elle cria, avant de se cogner contre le coin de la table.

Le hurlement de mon père me glaça les os et il me bouscula sans complaisance, de toute sa puissance brutale. Il s'agenouilla près de sa femme dont la tempe saignait abondamment. Je chancelai dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu l'as tuée ! gronda-t-il en se redressant.

- Non.

Je reculai. Maman n'était pas morte. Il mentait. Mais tout ce rouge. Et ce silence. Elle était là. Je la sentais de toutes les fibres de mon corps. La mort. Elle s'infiltrait à travers les murs de la maison. Je voulus me rapprocher, en vain. J'étais cloué sur place. Incapable du moindre geste. Immobile, je vis la silhouette ombrageuse de père fondre sur moi. Il frappait. Avec ses poings. Avec ses pieds. Avec son âme et son cœur. Et il pleurait. Et moi, misérable petit être, je le laissais faire, l'insensibilité gagnant la moindre parcelle de moi-même. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, que la fatigue l'emporta sur la haine et la douleur, il se coucha à côté de moi et s'endormit. Je devais ressembler à un tas de chiffon ensanglanté. Je gémis, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je lançai un sortilège sur mes hématomes et blessures, ce qui atténua la souffrance.

- Le sort qui t'entrave cessera d'agir, dès que je serai en sécurité.

Les pupilles grises de mon père me maudirent en silence, alors qu'il était ligoté magiquement, à même le carrelage.

Je préférais ne pas m'attarder dans cet endroit, théâtre du drame familial le plus abject que cet homme m'avait fait vivre. Je ne porterais pas la responsabilité de la mort de maman. Lui seul était le coupable. Ma mère n'était pas parfaite. Moi non plus. Nos imperfections étaient si nombreuses et profondes qu'elles avaient été punies mille fois. Mon père avait été trop sévère avec nous. Son intolérance avait fait de nous ce que nous étions devenus : de pauvres créatures insignifiantes et serviles. La faiblesse de ma mère l'avait conduite à la mort. La mienne me faisait fuir.

Adieu, père. Oui, adieu. Je ne te déteste pas. Oh non ! Je ne te hais point. Par ta cruauté et ta bassesse, tu as fait de moi un Prince de Sang Mêlé. Grâce à toi, je suis plus fort, aujourd'hui. Et grâce à maman, je suis un sorcier.

Je transplanai jusqu'à la maison de mes ancêtres, mon bagage à la main. Je possédais tellement peu de choses qu'elles tenaient dans une seule malle.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Lucius, d'un geste parfaitement étudié, s'avança dans la pièce. Ses cheveux, qu'ils avaient laissé pousser, étaient attachés avec élégance. Toute sa personne respirait le luxe et le raffinement. J'étais presque gêné de le recevoir dans cette demeure poussiéreuse et dénudée de tout meuble.

- Je ne te propose rien à boire, dis-je. Je viens à peine d'emménager.

- Je connais l'état de tes finances, Rogue, me railla-t-il.

Je lui aurais lancé un « Endoloris » avec plaisir, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège interdit.

- Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne suis pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Moi, rien. Je ne suis pas là de mon propre chef.

- Lord Voldemort ? devinai-je.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, approuva Malefoy.

Rien que cela ? Vraiment, il avait des tendances plutôt mégalomanes, ce sorcier. L'ironie de ma pensée me fit rougir. L'homme que je raillais était une personnalité trop intéressante pour la classer dans l'un des compartiments que j'avais créé pour cataloguer les gens que je rencontrais.

- Pourquoi un tel nom ? demandai-je.

Lucius épousseta une particule de poussière de sa manche et sa langue claqua d'impatience. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Les ténèbres s'abattront bientôt sur le monde des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbe. Mon maître l'a promis. Le sang des sorciers redeviendra pur.

Je m'approchai de lui et mon regard se perdit dans les sillons de saleté qui recouvraient la vitre.

- Explique-toi, intimai-je.

- Je me suis lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est mon maître, aujourd'hui. Et à jamais. Il nous mènera sur les chemins de la Gloire.

Je tressaillis devant cette exaltation et les paroles prononcées me firent frémir. D'inquiétude ou d'excitation ?

- Il te veut à ses côtés, Severus.

- Je ne suis pas un Sang Pur.

Ma honte et ma fierté. Lord Voldemort, jamais, ne ferait de moi son disciple. Mais mes capacités dépassaient celles de Malefoy.

Lucius se frotta l'avant-bras gauche et murmura, dans un souffle :

- Il aimerait te voir. Maintenant.

Et il m'agrippa le poignet, pour nous propulser loin de ma maison. Mes pieds se fracassèrent contre un sol dur et je croisai l'œil sombre de Voldemort.

- Bienvenue à vous, mon garçon, me salua-t-il.

Il avait peu changé depuis deux ans. Il me tendit une main blanche que je m'empressai de saisir. Sa force inquiétante me picota l'échine.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il à Lucius, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

Le fier descendant de la lignée des Malefoy ne rechigna même pas à cette injonction sans politesse et il s'éclipsa discrètement.

Le Lord, d'un geste, m'invita à m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils capitonnés de la salle. En silence, je m'installai. Il fit de même, juste en face de moi. J'étais très impressionné. Les braises incandescentes qui m'étudiaient me paralysaient.

- Vous avez encore gagné en puissance, me félicita-t-il, en coupant le contact visuel. Il n'est pas aisé de lire en vous.

- Merci.

Je l'avais senti fouiller dans mes souvenirs, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La peur, ou sa force magique, m'avait contraint à le laisser faire, malgré mes dons d'occlumens.

- Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi.

J'aurais voulu le détromper mais cette affirmation me précipitait dans des senteurs de fierté incontrôlable. Il était bien plus imposant que moi. Il avait une prestance que je ne possèderais jamais. Et sa force dépassait tout ce qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

- Je suis aussi un Sang Mêlé, confia-t-il, en se callant confortablement dans son siège. Mon père était un Moldu.

- Comme moi, chuchotai-je.

- Oui. Comme vous. Ma mère était une Sang-Pur. La descendante du grand Salazar Serpentard.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la surprise me rendit muet.

- Vous et moi savons ce qu'il faut endurer dans le monde de ces créatures dénuées de pouvoir magique.

J'acquiesçai. Il avait passé tous mes souvenirs au peigne fin. Il était inutile de nier.

- Je vous propose la vengeance, Severus. Je ferai de vous mon enfant le plus cher.

Les mots coulèrent en moi, ressemblant à un torrent tiède. J'essayais d'en contenir le flux mais je n'y parvenais pas. Ses paroles étaient douces à mes oreilles tant de fois brimées.

- Je dois réfléchir.

Il me fallait sortir de cet endroit, respirer l'air du dehors. Si je restais, je me ferais engloutir par cette joie inconnue qui m'étreignait jusqu'à l'étouffement.

* * *

Dernier chapitre du tome 1, comme déjà dit précédemment. Il ne reste que l'épilogue. N'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire, cela me ferait plaisir. 


	23. Epilogue

_Viescale :_ Merci à toi pour cette review. Une vision de Severus Rogue, au fond, très différente de celle de JKR, malheureusement pour moi. En espérant que, malgré le tome 7, cette histoire t'ait plu...

_Mayange :_ J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi cet épilogue. Je ne pense pas mettre la suite de l'histoire sur ce site, étant donné le peu de commentaires que j'en ai eu : apparemment, elle ne plait pas. Mais, en tout cas, merci à toi pour ta review

_

* * *

_

_« Les bourreaux souffriront à Azkaban, dans leur enfer, me diras-tu ? Mais à quoi sert ce châtiment puisque les enfants aussi ont eu leur enfer ? »_

d'après F. DOSTOIEVSKI, Les Frères Karamazov

Epilogue

Ses yeux m'avaient brûlé au fer rouge. Je ne voyais plus qu'eux. La nuit, dans mon lit, ils me hantaient. La journée, dans ce salon dépourvu de meuble, ils me poursuivaient. Et ils me criaient cette vérité que je m'étais toujours refusée d'entendre.

Celui qui m'avait engendré n'était pas parfait. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses défauts étaient aussi multiples que les miens. Et, imperfection parmi toutes les autres, il n'était pas un sorcier. Son sang impur s'était délecté de mes souffrances.

Lord Voldemort avait raison. Les ténèbres sonneraient le glas de ces Moldus.

Mon père ne méritait pas de vivre. Pas plus que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait eu le droit. Ils nous avaient haïs, humiliés. Il avait fait de moi une créature misérable et tremblante. Pendant mes dix-sept années d'existence, j'avais rampé, tel un ver de terre sans fierté. Sans cesse, la peur avilissante m'avait étreint le cœur, jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Lord Voldemort voulait faire de moi son fils. Sa prestance, son élégance, son intelligence et toute sa science l'opposaient à mon géniteur. Il me promettait la Gloire et la Reconnaissance. Etait-ce cela qu'un père offrait à son fils, quand il l'aimait ? A la place des coups et des insultes, l'enfant avait-il ce qu'il désirait le plus ?

Il me proposait la vengeance.

Oh, douce parole ! Le châtiment suprême pour mes bourreaux.

Le temps des réflexions se scellait. Ma décision était prise.

Mon père serait désormais celui qui m'était semblable. Rapprochés par le destin et le passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi étions liés.


End file.
